Unforgettable Times
by ComedySuze
Summary: A Brand New Fanfic, explaining what if Alex did return home to Molly and had tragically lost Gene in heartbreaking circumstances, Now reunited can love overcome a hurdle of obsticles for Galex, this fanfic will be fast paced. Now an M Rated fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Unforgettable times**

**Chapter 1**

**A Brand New Fanfic, explaining what if Alex did return home to Molly and had tragically lost Gene which is really heartbreaking, can she be convinced to search for him in the present day? Does he exsist? **

As she arose from her 8 month coma, this was it, this was she'd dreamt of and secretly felt motivated about for almost two years while living her life dangerously in the 1980's. A familiar face awaited to welcome her back, Alex's eyes fluttered not quite believing she lay awake the surrounding hospital room, equipment was more advanced, two bunches of flowers rest in a vase by the window. Molly jumped excitedly, she wasn't in school uniform this time, now dressed in baggy leggings and blue polo neck jumper, hands rubbing together, she silently whispered a thank you to God for bringing her mother back in her life and swore never to place herself in any future developing dangerous situations.

"Mum.. Oh My God I missed you so much…Everyone sent get well wishes cards, I've been tidying them for months on your bedside table… Doctor Gerrard told me never to give hope and said you proved to be a fighter I knew you wake up No one believed me" Molly sobbed upsettingly, hugging her mum like she didn't want to let go of her and continued chatting, her voice faded into the background as Alex attempted to sit up slightly.

Doubt overfilled her subconscious she couldn't understand why this was apparent , afterall what felt like minutes go felt more and more like a lifetime ago, she'd bared witnessing to seeing the tragic demise of Gene Hunt to the hands of a crazed gunman called Max Dunne who'd they'd been trying to arrest for a serious of post office robberes around a well known unliked bad neighbourhood , Maz nad been aiming to shoot Alex shot however heroically Gene sacrificed himself and took the bullet three times in the upper chest, bleeding heavily on the pavement curb, eventually her knees collapsed from underneath as she went to hold him and her heart sunk further upon crying when Gene declared his undying love for her, they kissed one final passionate kiss and held onto each other closely, his hair ruffled shapely out of place fringe dragging over his left eye, she used one hand to stroke his hair gently and smoothily, overcome with built up emotion as their lips parted way for what was to be the last time.

Before she had a chance of returning her own declaration of feelings, his life heartbreakingly etched away within the grasp of her arms, she clung on to him, begging, pleading him to wake up, she screamed emotionally breath becoming ragged and exasperated. An hour later Ray tried to comfort her in her hour of need but she bitterly refused, praying wishing he'd wake up and confirm some obvious sarcastic joke, she hadn't move and it was incredibly hard to separate her from Gene's pale lifeless body.

"Alex.. I'm sorry… Doctor said there's no pulse, no heartbeat… he's gone I'm afraid. I' promis I'm gonna kill the bastard who this I bloody mean it. Anyway Guv's probably gone to the great sky above to join Sam " Ray indicated realising he probably wasn't making matters any better and decided to comfort an emotional Chris who'd locked himself inside the Quattro and threatened to drive off in it.

She couldn't remember what happened next as it blurred out, had she been killed on the way back to Fenchurch or perhaps undoubtedly been shot by a vengeful returning young Max.

Molly tapped her on the shoulder, sitting besides her on the bed, Blackberry in hand as she tapped a thumb on a keypad.

"Mum you alright… you've not said anything.. do you want me to go and get Evan" She cried tearfully offering, glancing backwards towards outside to check if he might be waiting , however he wasn't anywhere to be found had he panicked or couldn't face her anymore?

"This is 2008 isn't it Molls?" It was a really strange question to ask her daughter, who she knew would laugh at her mother's confusement and same something Molly like in reply.

"Mum its 2009 Planet Earth not Mars..You've been in a coma for over 8 months.. doctors asked Evan a countless number of times whether he wanted to turn off your ventilator, I persuaded him not to.. we kinda fell out and I ran away one morning after he dropped me off at school.. Katie commented that you would disapprove of me truanting" Molly explained, wiping many prickling tears away from both eyes, it been quite noticeable she'd been crying for so long.

Xxxxxxxxx

Weeks later: Adjusting to life back where she belonged was always going to be an difficult task at hand, Alex could never just forget what she'd learnt 27 years ago it showed her that living for the moment was worth every precious moment and penny , wearing clothes you felt bought out the best in you . Flashbacks continued to haunt of the day the man she fell hopelessly in love with had cruelly been snatched away from her and it never failed to cross her mind to research whether he might be a coma patient himself somewhere.

As Molly aided her mother upstairs, along the landing and into her unfamiliar bedroom/office, Sadness haunted every part of her aching weaker body.

"Mum did you have like visions in your coma… flashbacks to your childhood hope you don't think of being noisy" she expressed a keen intelligent interest, seconded guessing what it felt like for a coma patient.

"You wouldn't understand Molls.. I can't really indefinitely explain anything that floated around my subconscious brain cells" Alex sighed sadly, she slumped down against the pink fluffy bed rest and sank on top of the piles of pillows, this wasn't what she'd expected.

After finally being discharged from hospital by March 2nd, the prospect of rebuilding her life, career and future opportunities dawned on the horizon but thankfully for now she needed as much recovery and plenty of rest as possible. Molly had nagged her unstoppably as usual she was pretty damn right determined to stick by her mother's side 24/7.

"Mum did you meet Gene Hunt in your dreams?…" She displayed mind reading skills after admitting embarrassingly she viewed the picture of the DCI, she studied Alex's nervous body movements when looking down upon her.

"Why do you ask?.. Mols please reassure me you didn't steal Sam Tyler's notes" she pursued her lips, expressing disappointment and unhappiness simultaneously.

"Sorry Mum.. I'd been intrigued by what he'd said about his former colleagues.. Yeah I know I'd said on the day Layton ruined our lives it was lame but I could resist wondering" Molly prepared for a telling off, squeezing her eyelids tight, after a few minutes the room darkened and fell silent, no words spoken. Re-opening her eyes, she immediately hugged her mother realizing she was burying some emotions that began to filter out visibly.

"Mum you're crying,.. why are you crying has this been too traumatic for you?… I'm going to call Evan. " she protested unfortunately it fell on deaf ears as Alex grabbed the phone without thinking straight.

"Mols I met someone in my dreams.. I know you'll think I'm delusional and crazy by what I'm about to tell you…I was shot my mind traveled backwards in time.. I appeared somewhere unfamiliar well back to 1981 I was same age as you then.. Mum dropped me off at boarding school.. said I'd learn new wonderful factual things…" She half confirmed stopping when Molly coughed, struck with mixed communications whether to believe if her mother was losing her mind.

"I woke up in a place I never yearned to be.. It hit me that the bullet must have killed me instantly last year.. How wrong I was…Then he roared in his bright red shiny Quattro into my life and never left it as far as I was concerned.. Me and the famous Manc Lion never seen eye to eye a tooth for a tooth, they called us the golden duo of Fenchurch East, the Gene Genie sitting on his throne accompanied by his loyal DI"

"Mum are you telling me you met Sam Tyler's boss in your dreams that is so awesome and really cool… did you become drawn to him" Alex knew Molly wasn't taking any of this seriously , she shook her head in disbelief when her daughter gave it all way, a slight hidden giggle.

"I knew from the start we match for one another both of us tending to battle a bit like a divorced couple everyone moaned .. called me Bolly Knickers, Bolly Keks.. jesus I hated that nickname however it grew on me rapidly" She laughed hysterically to herself remembering those great flashbacks proved to be neatly and valauble, her eyes shut tiredly, an handsome portrait of Gene appeared in vision, dressed in a grey smooth silk jacket with matching grey trousers and dark blue shirt.

He held out his hand, whispering _We can still be together… me and you Bolls always unbreakable.. C'mon don't be a dozy mare and get your knickers into fifth gear. _Unbelievably he still managed to always remain apart of her, never leaving her, his husky northern Manc voice sent a sparkle of electricity down her spine and caused her to react coldly.

"Mum I think you need some well earned sleep.. I'll fill you tomorrow about what you've missed over the last year" she covered her mum warmly with the heavy thick red bed duvet.

"What like?" Alex felt a pang of embarrassment in her throat and cheeks when asking that particular question.

"Well America's got a new president Barack Obama and David Tennant left Doctor Who.. he's been replaced by an actor called Matt Smith" Molly briefly informed her.

"Have a nice sleep Mum.. I'll make you some breakfast in the morning for a change" she closed the door behind her and made her way downstairs.

"Night Mols…One day I will find you Gene Hunt and tell you how much I miss listening to your accent" She spoke softly before nodding off into a peaceful sleep.

**End of chapter**

**Please Let me know what you thought, with the next chapter i'm hoping to increase the chapters to be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unforgettable Times**

**Chapter 2 - Every Night and Day I dream about the Manc Lion**

**I've chosen to post this latest chapter up just before FridayThis features some flashbacks moments from series 1 and i've added one myself of a time where she drove a drunken Gene home and they shared a heartwarming moment.**

A peaceful night wasn't exactly going to be plain sailing or either on the cards, unrestful sleep continuously affected her entirely, both eyes refusing to shut, tiredness never quite fulfilled indefinitely at a time especially tonight. She struggled uncomfortably in bed tossing and turning for an hour or so, surrounded by what should be familiar bedroom curtains, laptop, I Phone instead it all looked unfamiliar terrority, gradually realizing something that might take the foreseeable future

_I miss him… I miss us shouting, screaming insults at one another I never got a chance to admit how much I enjoyed it when he pouted those sexy lips of his when I hit back with a fiery response…I know he's out there somewhere ..scared alone in an unfamliar hospital in Manchester or London. Frightened, unlikely perhaps probably he's telling everyone to bugger off and leave 'im' alone .I need to find 'im' before its too late I need him in my life obviously i can't demand him to stay a part of my life..it would be his decision ultimately in time . _Going ahead with this craziest of ideas would only end in a positive or negative resolution necessarily inevetiably she could possibly find her absent friend/the man she knew her heart belonged to in body and soulful meaning, dreamt about consistantly nightly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Next morning, as sunshine blazed hotly over the sky of the capital, in Hope Street, West London, "Mum you've got visitors.. Susan and Heather" Molly opened the door in her pyjamas to Alex's fellow work colleagues, they handed over two presents and she quickly thanked them for the gifts , they'd bought a box of Maltesers and a DVD copy of The Boat That Rocked, they didn't know what else do just act uncaring and pretend their friend had lost her marbles after all the stories they'd overheard from gossiping Helen Moyles the woman that owned the cafe near to where Alex and Molly lived. Most times that woman made the odd rude comment about her customers and let slip some secrets that were never to anyone else. She spoke tittle tattle and nothing more, she was a woman that had no friends to dally with. Helen gossiped everytime when she witnessed Alex and her ex husband Pete having a public dressing down/argument

"Cannot believe Helen how did she find what she told us about.. she must be bloody. pyschic with her imaginary crystal ball" Susan asked whispering so Molly couldn't hear

"Don't ask me..that woman is certainly a fruitcake always sticks her nose in where its not wanted.." Heather replied

"How's your mum being coping Molly?.. You know everyone at work including DS Brooks has mentioned he's missing your mum's famous giggle not been the same without her intelligent Psychology experience .. We all hope she has gentle recovery and in time is able to visit us at work to give us an update on how she's feeling" Susan smiled warmly, hair cropped shorter on both sides. She debated with her friend that maybe this wasn't a good idea about checking in on their popular well missed colleague.

"Thanks for asking …You know Mum she'll battle this through with a determined focus…I know she will…" She even struggled to convince them and herself, shrugging her shoulders confusingly to avoid any further questions being asked.

"Anyway tell her we were thinking about her… and make sure she doesn't over indulge on these chocolates these things can be addictive" When Alex didn't appear on the stairs, they decided to leave and head into their business office, choosing to take public transport early than expected, they left without saying anything else and disappeared before Alex had a chance of making it downstairs and towards her front door, she stood shivering coldly on the step, folding her arms awkwardly reacting hurt and disappointed by their embarrassing exit route. She hugged her daughter as they closed the front door and headed into the front living room, god she missed this, modern living watching daytime television, watching the soaps on a Monday evening , helping Molly with difficult homework, she had all the time in the world but she needed to build over this difficult bad patch.

"Mum you sure you're feeling alright…I couldn't sleep last night.. I kinda overheard you shouting Gene don't in your sleep.. You're worrying me Mum…You sure you don't want to take them therapy classes …who knows it might help you to understand what possibly could be causing it" Molly expressed this, attempting to see it as a helpful way to solve, she couldn't dare to imagine all the trauma, all the agony and even the terrifying darkness consuming her Mum's worst fears.

"If you say so Molls I will.. I'll get the yellow pages out and find the nearest Psychologists practice and book an appointment hopefully for sometime this week depending on whether they're not fully booked up" She accepted Molly's helpful suggestion and took it upon herself to go and search for where she last left the heavy yellow pages book.

"Mum you really don't need you can't be lifting heavy objects especially as you're still recovering" She stepped up to offer, Alex realized she was being extremely too kind and generous in doing daily house chores, wondering whether sooner or later she would make tea for them both.

"Thanks" she muttered, sadness consuming her facial expression as Molly left her alone in the front room. Alex curled up both legs like cat trying to keep warm and comfy, rubbing both hands over her pyjama covered sleeves, nothing would cheer her up immediately, she rested her elbow upon the armchair, placing a hand firmly over her left cheek as she looked on bored when watching an 9.25pm morning repeat of Emmerdale on ITV2 staring blank at her widescreen television, it dawned perhaps that it was helpful in slowly regaining every common acknowledgement she learnt over 30 years of her living life it was as if she was redeveloping old English Literature and Language skills like she use to do in Boarding school. On the down side worse of all experiencing nightmares and flashbacks played heavily on her mind of the day she witnessed her parents car blowing up all metres away from her was too painful enough as Molly wouldn't understand at all about her grandparents' tragic demise.

"Mum I found it…" she skipped into the living room but stopped when she noticed Alex hadn't been paying any attention .She coughed to in order to snap her mum out of her current daydream.

"What" she glanced up and found her eyes widen in sudden surprise at seeing the date and year of its current edition, Alex had her eyes believed she'd become too attached to living in the 1980's, it became a familiar home in her life, partying in the Blitz club with Chris and Shaz only weeks after she'd arrived there, the music of Visage's Fade to Grey washed over her ears, it was deafening to listen to but she couldn't give a damn it made feel like re-living her life again but as an adult.

"Erm the book" Molly rolled her eyes upwards, huffing at the different oddly strange new side to Alex, herlips moved upwards and sideways cornering as she went to make them some breakfast, singing along to JLS' latest single for Alex she couldn't recognise the group.

"I haven't heard this song before who sings it?" she shouted calmly from the far room, getting to work on looking up any well recommended Psychologists, her thumb creased the page slightly, she blinkered tiredly, before she knew it upon glancing down, she saw that her thumb was bleeding from a papercut, she stopped everything vanished altogether from her vision, she'd previously read about what Sam's personal feeling was when we accidentally cut his finger on sharp piece of paper and what it felt like to know the feeling was none exsistent, hard to describe in words.

"JLS mum.. they're a cool boy band. they were runners up on X Factor lost to Alexandra Burke last year" Alex became utterly aware she was going through a similar style of loss of feeling of the world she'd known for all her life as a child and then as grown up.

"Oh I must listen to their album then soon enough..eh I've a lot to catch upon...in entertainment in politics and sport... " she produced a weakened smile which she was unheard of especially from herself, she comprehended that she desperately needed an immediate appointment as soon as possible. She came across one name Gordon Bell and reached over to grab her mobile phone dialling his work number.

"Hello I'd like to make an appointment for maybe tomorrow with one of your Psychologists... Its Alex Drake... 3pm I suppose that would do..Oh that's fantastic thank you so much ...Bye " She quickly finished her phone conversation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over 24 hours and after coming to a positive agreement with Evan to look after a panicky Molly, Alex gulped hugely in her throat as she entered the Holly Bridge Center, she hadn't stepped out of the house in little over a few weeks, it felt strange to be seated amongst fellow patients who were also waiting to be seen, reading fashion magazines to pass the time away, she closed her eyes and sighed, her chest and lungs heaved up and huge amount of fresh air. Clock handles tapped against glass panels above, she froze blindly the familarity of his voice haunted her soundwave.

"Miss Drake can you stay where you are please... You will be seen to in a few minutes" Alex's mind snapped forcefully, looking around every corner, she overheard laughter, people celebrating at a party, it began to look like complete madness to her, this continued for over 20 minutes before thankfully her name was called out.

"Alex Drake..I'm Gordon Bell nice to meet you please follow me" Gordon a 60 year old man with over 30 years of experience added to his name, shook hands with her and she escorted him to his small room.

"Please take a seat Miss Drake...Can i ask what you wanted help with...Have you've been undergoing physical emotions, depression, behavioural problems, stress, or perhaps nightmares" he tried to a clear opinion of what maybe causing her these frightful worries.

"More Nightmares to be honest...You see i've just come out of hospital after staying in a coma for just over 8 months and i woke up and this world..this present day makes me emotionally sad because I'm a part of it" Gordon wrote down some bullet points on his lined notepad, not speaking only nodding to agree with what she said.

" 8 months that is a pretty extensive period of staying in hospital for... Tell me Alex..You've said you were in a coma for quite some considerable time..can you perhaps explain... did anything occur in these set of nightmares or visions ... Did you find yourself lost...disremoved from life...felt you had to escape back to normality "

She twitched her eyebrows intentally before answering. "All i use to imagine was that one half a second where the bullet came flying throughout the air in slow motion..I had no time to react or even duck for cover it hit me and before i knew it I woke up elsewhere" She shivered in the chair, legs remaining perfectly balanced and restful.

"Elsewhere..hmm interesting..was this another life you became apart of?" Gordon showed more encouraging signs of taking interest even more than Molly showed.

"Yes...I staggered about from a boat from party guests..a headache threatened to overcome between my forehead and shoulders..It was 1981 the year i woke up in..the year my mum and dad died..the year Princess Diana and Prince Charles married..some misunderstandings happened and before my very eyes he appeared the man with his red flashy Audi Quattro and his crocodile boots..swaggering about on his high horse like an untouchable sheriff of Fenchurch East" She chuckled hysterically as she remembered all the gorgeous encounter as he used those lingering eyes to check out her long legs, Gordon saw this as positive flashback.

"Please do continue Alex"

She remembered visuailsing the first words she seen and heard him mutter "Today my friend your diary entry will read took a prossy hostage and was shot by three armed bastards"

"He was a man i'd learnt a great deal about through studied profiles...Gene Hunt...the man i lost my heart to and fell emotionally and hopelessly in love with...See what i can't get my head around is..he's still a part of life..I dream about the Manc Lion roaring to the scene of a crime and me standing by his side through thick and thin...I can't forget about him..I just can't"

"Its alright Alex...a lot of people who recover from surgery tend to have deal with recuperation and find it one hell of a struggle for many years...For 30 odd years there's been a lot of people who gone through the same process as you.. telling me there darkest nightmares...stories of lost loves..." He placed his notepad down on the wooden table asked her to lay back on the leather couch, asking her to tightly close her eyes.

"Now Alex can you remember back...to how you fell in love with this Gene Hunt"

She sighed, the only flashback that appeared was of when they were in Luigis, after he comforted her after she reacted miserably after Jim Keats accused her of acting selfishly and being a double crosser because she'd sided with Gene when The evidence proved Keats to be 100 percent incorrect.

They'd drank 3 bottles of Luigi's finest house rubbish, he drunkely serenaded her with Uptown Girl, using an tomato ketchup bottle as a pretend microphone. Everyone was in hysterics while watching on they enjoyed this side to their favourite DCI at least he proved not to be moody all the time. Singing without a care in the whole wide world.

"Uptown Girl..she's been in living in her uptown world

I bet she never had a backstreet guy..I bet her momma told her why

I'm gonna try for an uptown girl  
She's been living in her white bread world  
As long as anyone ith hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am"

Half way through he stumbled backwards and thankfully she caught him as his head landed on her lap.

"So what do ya think Bolls I'm a betta singer than that Billy Joel aren't I ...Ya can't resist me charms I always bloody knew..you fancy a piece of the Gene Genie don't ya"

"Oh Mister Hunt you'd betta keep it down..I 'ave' neighbours who will be complaining to your Superintendent for your drunken behaviour" Luigi warned seriously sweating nervously, scurrying off to his kitchen to check on food.

"Oww Luigi bugger off into the kitchen will yer and make some Italian Pasta..." He continously slurred words repeatedly, Alex offered to drive him home in his Quattro, his body weight was heavy to carry as she then lifted him out of the Quattro soon afterwards as they'd arrived outside his house, the local neighbourhood was distinctively quiet.

"Gene keep it down will you.. your Neighbours will report for you for disturbances" She supported his right shoulder as they made their way up the three tiniest of steps.

"Shit.. Bugger where's me bloody house keys...Raymondo's gone and nicked them hasn't he..Bloody twonk" he growled furiously, his eyes looked to be red raw and sleeply, he dug a hand in his trouser pockets in search for them but became unsuccesful, he attempted to snog her but she tried desperately to avoid it..if they were to kiss it mostly certainly wasn't going to be when either he or she weren't absolutely pissed.

"Gene Its okay i've got them" She placed the key its in holder and turned it left, surprised to see the open quicker than expected, darkness overloomed the hallway, she acknowledged stacks of Sports memborilia and countless Trophies surrounding in his cabinet. She came to realise Gene was so much more than man who'd claimed he wanted to rid streets of scumbags, he was a man who was well respected by every colleague and he was charming, irresistable and handsome.

"Its time you got some well earned sleep Gene..." She aided him over towards the sofa, while bending over to switch on the lampstand, he caught an eyeful of perfect curves but then he sank down onto it almost immediately, she found a near by duvet and placed it over him, "Goodnight Gene sleep tight" she was ready to leave unexpectedly however he tugged on her left wrist, pleading she can't leave.

"Stay with me Bolls don't be such a dozy mare in trying to run off on me" he whispered, half awake, his breath stunk of strong wine flavour

"Okay I'll stay.. Need to get you in shape for tomorrow...don't want everyone to see you with a hangover..and I know a hangover cure that will just help you" she smiled, as she sat comfortably in his single armchair.

"Don't be such a moody tight arsed bird and stop getting ya knickers in a twist promise me you'll change this tomorrow"

Her last flashback vanished into a cloud of thick dust.

Her next flashback was when they were all alone in the CCTV room, where she growled impatiently at not producing any further information on the crazed man Arthur Layton who'd shot her .

"Everytime when someone goes under why do you appear Gene Huh" she wiggled her fingers in his face hands on hips, searching high and low around the small room for possible evidence on Layton.

"Its my aftershave and stop wiggling your fingers everytime you say my bloody name" His reply looked simliar to hers.

She relaxed even more into the memorable sequence.

"Your heart its just beating" placing her hand on his chest gently, stunned by the thuddering sound of his hesrt.

"Fandabydozy Now then Bollinger Knickers you gonna kiss me or punch me?" he left her with a dilemma one she refused to answer especially as he cheekily squeezed her breast, which she pushhed way with efficency.

Gordon snapped his fingers, "Alex I'm afraid you msut have fallen asleep..tried to wake you...did you dream about him again this one flashback where you knew definitely you were falling in love...Do you want to book another appointmet ... I'm determined to help you get to the root of all of this"

"Why not..it'll please Molly"

"Molly is she your daughter?"

"Yes she is she's nearly 13 years old..when i was in my coma i missed her twelth birthday we kind of made a promise between ourselves that we'd blow her birthday candles out together" she happily informed him.

"I have two daughter of my own they're hooked on those Twilight movies and love Edward Cullen..he's the coolest vampire in the film according to them" He brazenly chuckled half amusingly

"Oh I haven't heard of Twilight" she acted confusingly, offering to pay by cheque next time she attends her appointment.

**End of chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Unforgettable Times**

**Chapter 3**

**Another flashback occurs for Alex as she remembers her last moments in 1983, I've added a bit mystery from the beginning of this chapter, it might be Gene it might not be but this character is an important factor throughout the story. **

In another busy hospital elsewhere, a nurse and young male Japanese doctor called Doctor Kishosi both attended, double checking three A&E wards that were filled with many patients, some serious, some not too serious. One patient drawed immediate attention to them.

"What do you think.. Doctor?.. I mean he's been in a coma for five years never showed no rapid signs of improving.. originally he was bought into the Burns unit for multiple burns sustained in an building explosion lucky man he was then he was moved to A&E to recover from what I remember.. looks like he might have developed a brain injury but other doctors don't think so … everyday we and the other nurses wish he'd be able to open those lovely eyes of his and see the beauty of this lovely warm weather. His friend will be later today…never leaves his side.. that's a true friend that man has…" They both glanced over at this one patient who's bed was situated on the far left side of the room, a bright heated reflection drifted over his eyes and neckline, his body lay lifeless in bed, hair combed backwards.

"When he does eventually come in and because he's the only friend this man has left I'll need a brief word with him explain all in this and he see how he feels.. Unfortunately after this amount of time.. there comes the sad option that we might have to turn off life support machine with the family or friend's consent…it's a heartbreaking decision for anyone to make.. I know" He muttered before going to monitor the latest updates on other patients.

"Poor guy...no family... no kids...all alone with no hope in this world to cling on to...Surely there's someone out to who can encourage to stay strong like an iron fighter" she sighed sadly, upsettingly folding her arms as she soon followed her senior colleague.

**xxxx**

After leaving her appointment with Gordon Bell, Alex decided to get some shopping completed, it was incredibly tough attempting to adapt back to her normal life here in 2009, she missed everything she grown to love about 1983, Shaz's adoring smile every morning when she said "Morning Ma'am", Ray's constant inability to understand the meaning of the word Psychology and Chris' determination to stand up to bullying suspects who picked on him when stumbled or stuttered during interviews, only to regain reassurance of confidence when she pulled him aside for a prep talk.

As she carried on walking step by step, along the pavement, the familiar sights stood out throughout the beautfully chaotic scenery of London, Piccadilly Circus was packed to the rim full of shoppers and tourists taking photos on wither their cameras, mobile phones or camcorders . She pondered every thought imaginable of how to set about this all in motion_ I know what I have to do.. I need to have a word with my boss I know he'll mostly likely to be unpleased to see me back so soon if it helps I need to research about the team to know if they are living their normal lives here. _She itched two fingers above her eyebrow, _I need to check about Keats as well whether he was correct about all those events he informed me about._

When she met Complaints Officer Jim Keats on that bright hot gorgeous sunny day in March 1983 when they were briefly introduced to one another in Fenchurch East Police station, effectively she was curious to know how he claimed to know so much details of her modern day circumstances, It mystified her curiosity altogether, especially when he pulled her aside, claiming that 2008 was more extraordinary than living your dull borish life in the 1980's and she knew a little research or profiling through old folders would generally help in more ways than one. She'd barely been out of hospital for just over a month but all she knew this was she had to do, to prove it once and for all if Gene Hunt really exists in this modern life.

Alex's mobile phone vibrated inside her upper jacket pocket, frightening and goose pimples formed across her wrist. She picked it out, studying it, Molly was ringing from her blackberry at Evan's house. probably to check how well her appointment went.

She answered it, as a flyway curl dangled in between her eyes. "Molls slow down.. hey.. Yes.. It's helped me to sort out a few matters but I've booked another appointment for a fortnight's time.. It is helpful.. Could you let Evan know I'm going be a bit late coming to pick you up some more tasks to do.. Have fun okay bye" She ended the phone conversation, by clicking the off button. Struggling to walk further, she stopped, a rest was urgently needed, the only place was a park bench near.

Minutes later, stress still wieved horribly on on her mind generally causing massive discomfort within her upper shoulders she desperately yearned for a shoulder massage that could release some of this aching painful stress, the only good point was that she was just about managing to half regain her thoughts.

Alex closed her eyes peacefully, allowing the beautiful sound of pigeons flying overhead in the sky to overtake her subconscious. Experiencing another flashback/dream like scenario, It was of her traveling in the Quattro, she sat on the back seat, her silk blue blouse was heavily covered and stained with Gene's blood. She couldn't focus, couldn't dare look at his long time friends, everyone was bound to be in mourning when they heard of the tragic news.

"Ma'am do you want me to escort you up to your flat.. You know we're all here for you in your time of grievance for the Guv..I remember him saying you were the best classiest bird he'd ever had the greatest of pleasure of setting his eyes upon…I've know for ages now that you and 'im' should have got together its been bloody obvious.." Ray understood perfectly clear, he'd long to see his good mate settling down with a good woman and he instantly guessed Alex would definitely be the one that laid a claim of the Guv's heart.

"Thanks Ray.. I think we all know by now life's not going to get any easier for all of us.. I positively know he'd want us to carry on his legacy of sorting out every single scumbag off the streets in the style he knew best" She sighed with a half smile, Chris couldn't speak, still speechless and quite shaken by what he witnessed, tears overwhelmed every emotion within he managed to display, he pressed his head lightly against the window.

"Bloody hell you twonk.. If Guv was here he be pissed off at you for crying like a big baby.. He'd want us to remember and celebrate his achievements in memory" They hadn't a clue what was to be in store for them next. Did it mean a promotion for Alex to become DCI, if it did might it mean Ray would end up get his long time wish of becoming a DI finally even though he was emotionally upset to think of it.

Keats radioed them over the radio. "DS Carling can you tell where your location is at the moment please?"

"On the corner of Grantham Street why?" His left eye furrowed.

"Apparently police can't trace that gunman Max Dunne, he's still on the run so be careful.. He might try and come back to exact further bloodshed.. Promise me to watch where you're heading off to.. cause I don't want another murder of a Fenchurch detective" Keats fretted, he despised everything about what Gene Hunt stood for in career, life and privacy, but it saddened him to hear of the tragic events that occurred over two hours ago. It left an anguish effect in the pit of his thin stomach.

"Will do roger that" He glanced at Chris who still looked to be distancing himself from everyone.

"Erm Ray can you drop me off just 'ere' can't you"

"Can't Alex.. You've just heard what Jim said. It isn't safe walking along these streets they're still pretty much under threat and insanely dangerous because of that madman wielding his gun around" Ray disagreed, arguing this repeatedly, huffing painfully, lines creasing above his forehead. Why did they all have to moan and complain over pointless or possibly dark, dangerous matters.

As Gene's Quattro, halted in an undercover lay by street, Ray looked over his shoulder, keeping a look out and offered to safely escort his distressed DI to her flat. She wiped the last remaining mascara from underneath her eye, obviously she needed a face wash to wipe away the trails of tears and mascara she shed, whilst clinging onto her lost lover's weakened body.

"Jesus Ray I don't need you to be a bodyguard for me.. If I did I'd be asking Kevin Costner to keep me safe from harms way" she murmured, as they walked side by side, he linked his arm with hers with she didn't appreciate too kindly but secretly admired his caring side.

"Shit Ray..Its 'im'" Chris screamed, having noticed Dunne hiding in a dark, wet street alleyway, he grabbed his gun, climbed out from the car seat and marched over, preparing to fire it without acknowledging any severe consequences that might be left afterwards.

"Chris no…Don't" Ray furiously ran after him unfortunately unable to catch up with his younger friend as he was an extremely fast runner, Alex then followed on behind, a gun shootout situation developed between the three men with Alex caught in the crossfire. She prayed this would be all over and they would find justice in putting Dunne behind bars where deserved to be, she whispered words of confidence.

"Ma'am look out" She glanced around, from her hideout only to be fatally knocked out by a boxer style uppercut that came out of nowhere, the last thing she remembered was the full brunt of the impact of her head falling backwards against a brick wall, it blackened out anything else the only sound that followed was a fading gunshot in the far background, she assumed this must have killed her back then.

"Cuse me love you feeling alright…" A friendly tap on her shoulder, snapped her out of her new flashback, a stranger, an middle aged male in his late fifties stood above her, a dog accompanied him at his side, some concern grew on his face.

"Sorry I must have nodded off without knowing.. " She embarrassingly admitted, fearing it was causing quite a scene in this public popular park, before hurrying off and heading off to where she intended to be, that very afternoon

**xxxx **

At preciously 4pm, Alex entered into the reception area of her workplace, she was met by one the overexcited receptionists.

"Oh My God Alex.. what are you doin 'ere'?…We weren't expecting you back for a couple of months at least…Can I just say its so great to see you again.. seeing you adapting to life once again… Don't be hurrying your recovery you know what Joe will be like if her overhears that you turned up today"

"It was Joe I actually really wanted to see… Need 'im' do me a favour it's some important business I need help with" She didn't want to inform her friend of the real reason she was there.

"Okay I think he's still around.. Take a seat I'll ring his office telephone if he's not answering I'll try his mobile to get in touch with him.." She smiled, before reaching over the counter table, quickly dialing a number.

"Hi Joe I've got Alex Drake waiting for you in reception she wants to see you about something really important.. Okay I'll let her know…. Alex he's on his way downstairs now will see you in a few seconds" She placed a long strip of chewing gum in her mouth.

"Alex you know you shouldn't be here.. Should be resting up…Whatever it is I can't help you with"

"Please Joe this is important to me.. I have to know something…Well learn about someone… A DCI who I believe works for the London Met…Gene Hunt… If you aren't going to allow me to check can you at least have another detective check for me instead…" It sounded deeply crazy and astounding to ask him for help like this, she knew he never potentially liked to delve into old files on previous or current detectives that were registered as working for the Met.

" Okay I'll see what I can do but don't get your hopes too easy" he confusingly implied, as he asked her to leave, scared that she would be hue disruption for his team as they worked frantically on a current murder investigation, Alex's replacement was brighter, intelligent and incredibly dashing in height and appearance. His name was Robert Pollard, a man in his late twenties, dark brown hair, 9 months ago he'd transfered from Cardiff Police station in Cardiff city centre to work alongside this experienced team of individuals.

"Who was that...Joe?" He asked carefully, unable to take his eyes away from this attractively stunning woman standing outside on the street in view of the front station entrance. He gulped inside his throat, amazed that she had a sudden sexy effect upon him.

"That's the woman you replaced..she came into ask me for a favour..I couldn't tell the truth My work schedule is extremely hectic" He stressed his furisation at being able to complete other important work on time.

"I'll do it..besides i've got cases to be getting on with currently" He jumped at he chance if it was to allow to get to her know a lot better, he looked on impressively as she glanced back but managed to avoid eye contact.

"Well if you say..She asked for me to check any files of employed police detectives that worked for the Met within the last 30 years..Its a hard long task to read through each one.. Might take you some days" He warned, smiling as he left to go back up to his office on the second floor.

**End of chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Unforgettable Times**

**Chapter** **4**

**I've probably given a huge clue away towards the end of the chapter but it gets very complex and full of ambuigity afterwards so its not as straight forward as it appears to be, Alex meets a member of the team but is he/she willing to hear it out when it comes to asking questions about Gene Hunt's existence? **

Later that evening with the curtains closed as Alex curled up on her leather seated sofa, a brim flicker of lightness reflected her seated shadow against the wall , she clutched a cup of hot steaming chocolate, she allowed its aroma and its smells to inhale to overtake her breathing. Molly opted for an early night in bed after complaining of tiredness and drowsiness, it'd been a difficult drawn out long day for her, after a goodnight kiss and a moment of recognizable silence, she left her mother all alone to watch the 10pm News. It had been one hell of a tough month. Alex knew with great efficiency life was bound to be hurdle of its own to successfully achieve your defense against occasionally it proved and showed its emotionally charged moments where you struggled and felt like nothing else mattered anymore, she felt completely isolated from this world and dreamt of that vibrant, extraordinary, and magnificent decade of the 1980's she briefly lived through as an adult and how it left a bestowed feeling in her deepest of creative thoughts,

"Bolls…Bolls can you hear me…Please" Her eyes froze, astonished and pressurized at the sound of that familiar voice calling for her, desperately in his hour of need, she crawled over on her knees and hands nerves overwhelming as they intensified . She couldn't see any signs or imagery of his face, like how she'd previously seen of him, his image wasn't haunting her anymore they faded away, it was more of his growling disgruntled Manc voice that threatened her subconscious, creating a sideways passageway everytime she watched television she imagined him standing in the corner of the room, like an iron statue.

"Gene…I can't see you.. Hello Can you hear me?" she placed a hand flatly over the screen of her widescreen television, lowering her head in loss of encouragement and judgement at her belief in herself, she couldn't quite find it in her heart to produce those three words she'd clung on desperately to, locked away inside her heart , hoping to confess it altogether in a flurry of emotions if she was to see him again, she felt like a complete failure for all those missed opportunities they never quite grasped at 27 years ago.

"Bolly you have to find me bloody 'ell'…I can't live without you even though you frankly grate my patience and nerves like a useless cheese grater. c'mon I got a bloody headache so giantically enormously bigger than Ben Nevis and my bloody arse feels like its been used, thrown and kicked like a rugby ball around a pitch" He grumbled. She laughed heartwarmingly, same old Gene, same fantastic sarcastic jokes he tended to utter as always, he hadn't changed one little bit, "C'mon Brainy Knickers thought you were meant to be a Psychiatrist with your bollocks speeches"

"Christ its Psychology Gene do I have to spell it out for you on a big billboard" she whispered softly feeling no sense of losing her temper with him, he did infuriated her timelessly when she annoyingly found herself having to having to repeat the correct pronunciation of the word like a school teacher, she eventually accepted he'd never pronounce it right but still suspected he revelled in winding her up with secret enjoyment.

"I'm trapped, mind numbingly scared.. think I'm back in Manchester somewhere.. freezing me bollocks off as I suspect.. Buggering hell I'm a shivering wreck need ya.. c'mon get off that couch of yours.. get on the move" His voice dropped more and more into the distancing background, although she couldn't see what was happening, she overheard a huge thump that sent her flying half across the room backwards almost causing her head to slam against the coffee table which was situated near by.

" Don't go.. please I'm begging you…I love you Gene Hunt and I will search this whole world if I bloody have to.. just so I how much I want to spend my life with you, showing you what I deeply regret and should have admitted to you 27 years ago…" she pleaded, what she physically felt for Gene Hunt was hard really to put into a full understandable sentence, his lip pout made her entire body quiver just at the sight of witnessing it on one of his good less argumentative days, their sexual, sizzling chemistry couldn't be missed even by a blinded person everyone knew it, even surprisingly making an odd comment of advising them both to stop acting like two dozy buffoons.

Tears pricked sorely at both of her eyes as she fought them back heartbreakingly as his voice eventually disappeared from the HD quality sound, she accessed this situation and could never look back on any damaging circumstances of finding her friends she first thought of to be imaginary constructs but had grown to develop strong every lasting friendships with.

**xxxx**

Some days later, as she attended her second appointment with Gordon Bell, Alex remembered another of her never-ending dreams about Gene Hunt. Her latest included, picturing a what if scenario, a Hollywood movie style gun showdown, the Quattro appearing from afar, with such terrifying multiplying traveling speed across a deserted sandy desert in Dubai, it represented the present day, it chased alongside a Bugatti Veyron, both guns firing on all cylinders , a confrontation soon developed as the Quattro blocked its modern rival's pathway on a long stretched road.

Both drivers confronting each other as they stepped out of their respectable cars. As the heat wave continue to blaze hotly throughout its surrounding and sand filled location. The heavyweight appearance driver of the Bugatti Veyron stood motionless, hands visibly shaking while watching on as Gene Hunt's two leather skinned boots stepped onto the graveled covered road, he wore his sunglasses like an unbreakable iron clad action hero, acting as if no single individual would never dare or question to get in his bad books. He looked ruggedly handsome, tanned from head to toe , light streaks of blonde hair, neatly combed backwards and parted.

"Drop your weapon…Nowhere to run now fatboy…If you just so much as carry on fleeing I will guarantee to shoot out those windscreens wipers of yours.. I'm magnificent shooter with any sort of pistol in hand… all ignorant baddies miserably lose the battle every time to the Gene Genie" He cocked his gun.

"Try me Hunt.. You won't succeed.. You'll fail just like any other pathetic detective who's every chased me half way across all of Europe and Africa " This man snarled menacingly, acting with such protectiveness, arguing his case, unafraid of what Gene was aiming to do, he demanded to be shown full and decent respect in the eyes of God. His bandana displayed red and white stripes around his head.

"Oh I'll make you eat your words you twat and then observes as you crap those god awful pants you're wearing" Gene muttered, taking hold of his gun, directing where the intended target was to fired towards. Two vibrating gun shots rung out echoing , successfully smashing the windscreen of the Bugatti, leaving a poof of smoke in its aftermath. The mysterious gun slinging detective with his gun and his Quattro became regular fixture constantly in her dreams, she yearned for this protectiveness, shieldiness from threatening criminal scumbags who indescribably set out to finish off what Arthur Layton's mission in which he failed to complete.

Alex wrote every detail of this down on a small notepad she bought with her, diplaying an sensitive satisfying grin.

**Xxxx**

" So Alex.. How've you been coping**.. **since your last appointment" Gordon, showed full observation and understandment, hoping she would be encouraged to find a solution to her dreams. "Do you still dream of him.. Gene?"

She smirked in remembrance as that last dream played back to her like a rewounded video cassette on playback before replying, "He never quite leaves my dreams… sometimes he… speaks to me in them … Can't let go.. I know that sound obsessive to say the least.. His face cannot be misplaced its always leaves me feeling satisfied of seeing over and over again " Alex explained, embarrassed she may be admitting too much information. She relaxed her shoulders easily whilst making herself comfortable on the patient couch.

"Do you feel confident in explaining your dreams…Alex?… do you perhaps feeling your grip of life slipping away and or sense of dislodgement...I know some patients that have told me of similar experiences especially like this..like yours in general..." He stressed anxiously, rubbing a hand across her forehead to wipe away sweat.

"What do you mean?" She couldn't help in asking, confused by what he actually meant, was he about to admit to something unexpectedly? She listened with focus and intrigue.

"Two previous patients claimed to be friends of his…said they worked for the Greater Manchester Police force alongside him.. The younger patient told me that he called him the Guv…he'd been in a coma himself for 6 years previously couldn't remember what happened suffers with blackouts and los of memory.. All he has in those precious dream like memories.. poor lad. "

"Oh my god Chris" She wasn't sure if she was indeed correct or incorrect but that sound like a prefect description of what he could potentially utter.

"I'm sorry do you know him if you don't mind me asking?" He questioned her allowing this only to stay as confidential and privately ,finger placed above his lip as he prepared to her reply.

"Yes He was a Detective Constable in 1981- 1983..It shattered mine and Gene's hearts in two when we'd discovered he took bribes.. everyone ignored him said he they couldn't forgive him.. Treated like a stranger.. He offered to made up for wrong doings.. one day in June 1983 he succeeded in becoming heroic I felt proud to be there when he rescued a young girl called Jessica in a raging river he risked life and limb sacrificng himself against Gene's wishes.. Things overturned and he was hailed as a brave hero" Alex proudly replied, she had to find him no matter what wherever he lived in London, she came to the conclusion he must have been fatally shot by Max Dunne before she died, the thought of this other patient baffled her thoughts and clarity, Was it Keats, Gene, Shaz or even Ray?

"Sounds like a brave young man… To do what he thought was considerable.. Alex as a fellow Psychologist like yourself I can't give out further any other patient confidentiality…. You can acknowledge that can't you when you've came across similar cases" He sympathized with her, an silent agreement was exchanged and accepted between them.

**xxxx**

_Typically, pathetic I thought he'd help me understand this he'd seemed willing to assist .. no one can help me anymore.. I just hope Joe has found evidence to prove Gene worked for the Met.. Joe's always shown himself to be a bloody mystery of his own_

Meaninglessly it fully tested her annoyance and frustration clearly, her behaviour increased when Gordon politely asked her to leave. Her phone seemed to be ringing on popular demand, vibrating thumping against her chest pocket, they were incredibly irritating to listen to, she could never recognize or learn how to use a touch screen mobile phone. She answered, with a wheezing cough, assuming she must be developing signs of coldness .

"Mum there's some young detective.. he's been sent by your boss something about Gene Hunt's profile.. He claimed he knows you well spotted you the other day" It all sounded endlessly confusing and pointless that a man she barely had an opportunity of meeting was swanning around her house.

**Xxxx**

Doctor Kishosi finished examining two patients and moved on clutching hold a thick clipboard full of information on one particular patient, in which he heavily studied eyes drawn towards on how long this one man stayed in his coma for, guilt and sorrow consumed Doctor Kishosi altogether, it proved to a complex problem when escorting his patient's only friend to the waiting lounge.

"His friend challenged me drastically said some odd offensive words said I wasn't fit to be a doctor.. He's chosen not to give permission in turning off the life support machine.. I can see where he's coming from… Understandably his friend Gene… when and if was to wake up he wouldn't know where he is, who he is…A man can be intoxicated by many fascinating, extraordinary, personal things…maybe he needs the love of a good woman one who can make him feel alive again"

"You can allow this to affect your judgement Jin. patients have their own lives to do what they always aimed to do in life, marry a loved one, have children, emigrate and celebrate birthdays, anniversaries etc"

**xxxx**

Alex angrily chucked out a flirtacious Robert after he'd tried to kiss her lips when she mislead him to believe she was single and looking for love when actually she meant about finding the right bloke and settling down to a blissful happy life with him, however at least she had all the information she could research. One last encounter ensued as he was about to leave.

"I'm sorry if I rubbed your nose up the wrong way Robert but this about a profesional personal matter..Your behaviour is disgusting is that how you try to chat up birds in nightclubs god forbid the unfortunate woman you take home with you" She implied, giving him a taste of his own medicine.

"That man you told Joe about... he's never worked for the Met... you're a nutter sweetheart..talking about an imaginary person" He turned nastily, his affected charms vanishing, it a cold twisted dark laughter.

When she opened up the folder, amazingly he was correct, the only familar noticeable name that stroke an accord was one Jim Keats, he'd looked exactly the same, geeky looking, sweet and a practical joker from what she remembered of him. Sadly he was killed in a drive by shooting while patroling the streets of London two years previously, Jim had experienced the same type of fractured brain injury as Alex but had slipped in a deeper buried coma, one he could escape from..

_Still you haunt me to this day I will say only this I'm sorry you died the way you did I guess we did share a strong ambitious connection as you kept announcing during our one on one talks in my old flat above Luigis .. Never ceases to amaze me all those horrible twisted things you said about Gene.. you were sly, deceitful, two faced and bitter because unfortunately you didn't gain the respect you wanted badly..you had to resort to desperate measures by creating a wedge between me and everyone in the team. _

**xxxx**

To cheer herself up Alex decided a jog through Selby Park was in need on Monday morning as the sun warmed up, she stretched her calf muscles and arms, today she wore a silk pink sport t-shirt and blue jogging pants, running at a slower pace upon entering the footpath, this modern life was unrecognisablem her body shivered. She halted to a grinding stop, in the far background she spotted Chris walking a Yorkshire terrier.

"Chris ... Chris " His head snapped around, his expression appeared to be confusing.

"DI Drake..." he muttered, his eyes widening in bewilderment, Intentively questioning if this woman was really his former DI , his jaw almost threatening to drop on the grass.

"Chris?..." Her eyes closened halfly, _Oh god he thinks i'm a complete crazy random stranger who's just ruined his perfect peaceful morning walk_

"I can't do this your in my head aren't you?... I've created your ghost like figure haven't I" He panicked, rubbing his eyes repeatedly like he'd just woken up from bed. His life was very complicated and difficult enough to get use to.

"Chris it is me... I'm so glad you're here" she hugged him but received a negative reaction from him. One name connected them as she let it slip.

"I'm not an insane mad woman... remember the day you met me... I looked like any other prostitute... Gene carried me into the station after i became weak in the legs"

"oh my god DI Drake You can't be here You got killed by fatal blow to the head..you died in my eyes... i guess i dunno what happened to me back then..Think Dunne killed three of us the scumbag i hope he's rotting away somewhere in a cell" his eyes twitched in amazement he gathered the right amount of courage to step forward and hug her which they savoured for a few minutes, he pulled away to drink a bottle of Lucozade. "My Pyschologist said it might come in handy everytime i struggle to walk,,, have a loss of energy in my knees and foot"

"Why?"

"Had an accident After I got released from hospital... Signed up at the job centre...one day when i attended my fortnight appointment.. thought i saw the Guv at the top of stairs wearing his normal clothes... just stood there staring at me creepily...he reached a hand out for me So i began running towards him...somehow must have lost my footing and tripped banging my head.. hurt like shit...do you dream about him?" Chris asked, kindly in sweet nature.

"We've got so much to catch upon...is he back in Manchester?"

"Never moved..as far as i know.. I transfered about seven years ago came down on me own to start afresh, adjust to a new life... thank god i did so...I was a Detective Inspector until i had my first accident' His adams apple's gulped biting down hard on his upper lip nervously.

"Chris I need to know.. Please "

"I'm still in touch with Ray...He said Guv's been in a coma for over five years.. one of these days his life support machine will have to be turned off" Alex couldn't accept this possibility, She visualised an upset and disappointed Gene in her glance.

"I want to visit him stay by his bedside I'll move up to Manchester..." Out of the blue she determingly stated She didn't take time to consider how Molly might take this sudden news.

"You can't just abandon everything you have.. what you've built up in your policing career and living arrangements" He tried to make her see sense.

I can't squander this...I can't mess it up he confessed something i never expected him to in his last dying moments..Its so frustrating My life is already a mess as it is..My daughter presumingly thinks I've lost my marbles..My friends don't want to know me anymore.. I just need to introduce Molly my daughter to Gene... they've never met..I just hope they might get along for heavens sake" Chris nodded, itching a finger underneath his chin, while smiling down at his Yorkshire terrier

**End of chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Unforgettable Times**

**Chapter 5**

**Alex pays a visit to the Manchester Hospital to see Gene, wanted to show lot of emotion in this latest chapter, as there's lot of more to explained. I've not given Molly too much to say in this chapter even though she's by Alex's side on the trip up to Manchester and in the hospital.**

This was a big step to take up, it almost feeling like climbing a high mountain in Europe, if she was going to prove to Molly once and for all that Gene Hunt truly existed in this current environment, present day.

Three days later on a sunny morning after their first encounter in the park Chris had visited the Drake household, expressing his sadness as they were about to depart from London "You all packed and ready to go Alex…just to inform yer I've phoned Ray and told 'im' yer on your way up 'ere' to pay a visit to the hospital" Chris arrived to wave them off before their long journey up the motorway and onwards towards Manchester's General Hospital in Salford.

"What on earth you mean Ray's alive.. was he in a coma too?...Did he get shot after died from my injuries back then" she reeled in shock, not quite believing it, she knew for certain they were all real to her, testing and burying what she originally believed after reading Sam Tyler's file. Molly listened to her MP3 player as Alex said her goodbyes to Chris, both friends hugged, in a warm embrace, Alex wanted to know about what happened to Shaz. " Chris what happened to Shaz?" she finally questioned him.

"He was the first of us to wake up from a coma...dunno how never owned up to it...No hang ont his is all too wrong...C'mon Alex.. I don't want to lose touch with you seeing as we've only just across each other here in the present day for the second time in our lives…I'm practically rubbish at emailing and using a mobile phone" Chris complained, ashamed fully admitting that he wasn't the whiz kid he presumed he was, when Sam taught him everything he needed to know, he missed his friend, never allowing himself to forget all brilliant memories he shared of him. "I dunno about Shaz she's probably out there...living her life to the full... partying in Ibiza or Spain.. i remember she use to talk about getting a good tan on holiday..and how she wished about visiting America where Great Grandmother emigrated to the early 1930's"

"Chris.. I'll send you letters than if I have to.. I've got to do this.. something I wanted to do for 27 years ago. .well what I deemed to profoundly and creatively dreamt of In my head and in my subconscious…I've regretted all this time not telling him what he so desperately wanted to hear from me.. I loved him since the day I discovered he saved me as a young girl.. Every time I looked into his eyes I saw something of magic, charisma, leadership, respectfulness and buried emotion in his soul" Alex knew it was noticeable for her talk so deep in those emotional feelings she'd developed for her DCI.

"Oh I never realized how much you cared about 'im'.. Guess I was slow to recognize all the time you two rowed.. it was really because you secretly loved each other" Chris muttered, as he closed the car door, standing by Alex's soon to be former house, she'd managed to put up for sale, upsettingly she looked back and knew it was extremely sad moment in her life to bid farewell to house in which she cherished a lot of memories.

"I'll miss you Ma'am.. oops sorry Alex" He kept getting himself muddled in how he spoke, leaning over as he gave her hug and wished her and Molly a good life up in Manchester, she drove her car away from the pavement, leaving Chris to shed a tear as he waved his arm and hand.

"Mum.. Evan said he didn't want anything do you with you anymore I swore at him" Molly revealed surprisingly, biting her lips as she waited to see what telling off she would receive from her mother.

"Molly I'm very disappointed…you must have hurt his feelings.. speaking like that…I knew when I came back things would prove to awkwardness between us that he'd wanted to keep his distance away.. I don't blame him however he knows what he done in the past and hurt me deeply" Alex referred to Evan's affair with Caroline, as she remembered that back in her mind.

"Mum look out!!" Molly averted her mother's eyes, screaming as Alex's eyes snapped into focus as she nearly crashed her car, only just managing swerve it luckily preventing a catastrophe at the last second. "Mum maybe we should return back and stay with Chris.. he was kind enough to offer us a place to stay if we changed our minds' She suggested kindly not wanting to make a big fuss out of nothing.

"I can't" Alex sobbed placing one hand over her eye as she wiped a tear away, she didn't make it out to be anything like obsession, in fact she couldn't bare losing him, couldn't untie that unbreakable connection that had always been established between themselves, it was unimaginable for her to live her life without the Gene Genie by her side, barking and insulting her on daily basis, this was what she desperately seeked and wanted, no single male individual could ever win potentially lay claim upon her iron heart like Gene Hunt had.

_Bolls I need you.. Need you to stay like a golden posh bird.. don't ya dare give up on me.. Promise me this on your life _She could visualize how he would speak to her, sitting in the Quattro, with Yazoo's Only You, in a fleeting attempt of wooing her.

_Bloody hell this is one heck of good soddin song.. matches me and you perfectly _.. _don't think you'd persuade me into serenading you with it.. Besides I sing like I've got ants in my pants…you'd have to get me so massively pissed to my eyeballs.. what do ya say Bolls _his voice vanished altogether,She sighed, laughter filling her lungs and understandment of humour, as she acknowledged where about they were on the motorway, just driving past Birmingham, goodness she must have traveled a good few distance. Molly remained quiet and comfortable in the passenger's seat, seatbelt secured as she bobbed her head up and down to a 30 Seconds to Mars' song.

**xxxx**

After another 2 hour drive, trapped in long continuous dullish traffic jams, they were finally off the motorway and entering Manchester at around 5pm preciously, driving past countless numbers of hospital she doubled checked everyone around that area.

"Mum we'll have to book into a hotel soon enough" Molly advised her, still acting concerned and pretentiously worried about her mother's behaviour.

"Chris… said Ray's offered to put us up for a month in his house.. didn't seem too bothered" Alex murmured, her eyes becoming transfixed by different retail outlets or restaurants, it was an entirely different environment for her, she couldn't think straight, her thoughts drifting away as her daughter talked and strangely she felt scared about coming face to face with Gene, what would he say?, would he send her away and tell her never wanted to see her in his life again?, He had many ways of reacting to hard situations, as she discovered in her time working alongside him, one mainly being using his fists as punishments on defenseless members of the public , his would most likely be one.

**Xxxx**

Ray sat beside Gene's hospital bed, glasses protecting his eyes as he studied and took an keen interest in what book he was currently reading. Ray had been a massive music rock fan, the only instrument he could really learn to play was an acoustic bass guitar which he was inspired to play after attending an Oasis gig in the mid 1990's.

"Wish you could see how I can play my guitar Gene… Not been the same since yer accident.. I take my life's anguishes and stresses on playing beautiful music… yer know I was even offered a contract to sign up to Sony Music a couple of years and then Chris' accident occurred and I knew I had to be there for my friend I've learnt you can never put careers over friendships … " Ray sighed sadly, reaching over and replacing his book with his guitar, he mesmerized a particular song that made best suited his older friend.

"Eh Eh.. Sorry but you can't play that in here.. Patients trying to sleep for their late afternoon kip" A nurse pointed her finger, warning him, which he wasn't best pleased about. "There's an Alex Drake that's been asking about you in reception" She informed him, to which he leapt up to, rushing from the patient ward.

"Bloody Nora.. Drake…when Chris said he'd bumped into you the other day in the park.. I never believed him.. I know we've all been through a lot all of us..what puts us back in two different different decades eh…things happening to us that we can't explain…I'm glad you're here.. I know the Guv would be over the moon to see you…He's through here..best be careful yer know.." Ray guided her arm in arm as Molly followed on behind.

There she saw him, lying peaceful, motionless, pale faced and softly in his hospital bed, a crisp flicker of sunshine, reflected against one half of his face. She felt her knees buckling from underneath, a cold light shiver throughout her body consumed her rapidly.

"Oh Gene..Mum i really sorry for saying those negative things and acting really silly " Molly stared in shock hugging her mother for support, afterall this time she felt guilty in not taking her mother's words for granted, Ray offered to take her to the small canteen within the hospital, Alex accepted kindly and they both left singing as they exiyted downj the corridor.

She sat on the chair positioned next to his bed, rubbing two fingers around his wrist, tears began to overwhelm every emotion she experienced, "I'm here with you…I miss you Gene…every moment of this life.. I know of… needs you.. Most importantly I need you.. All those precious moments we shared back then.. I regretted not telling you then how I felt.. I was thinking more of getting back to Molly.. You always crossed my mind even in my dreams… we got as far as making love.." She paused in reflection, taking a huge sigh of breath before continuing on.

"Please wake up Gene …every single moment without you is like a million kicks in the groin I assume that's something you'd be saying to me if these roles were reversed between us… I've given up my life for you…left London…do this one thing for me" She confessed heartwarmingly, placing a kiss above his forehead, as she was about to leave, suddenly she noticed something quite extraordinary, two fingers twitched encouragingly, she studied his finger movement to make sure she wasn't imagining what she thought she saw.

She stared down at him, encouraging him to open one eye, whsipering by his earlobe, "Gene.. Can you hear me?" she asked softly almost whispering, stroking a hand through his silk hair.

"Bolls" he muttered painfully, winching in agony, she couldn't believe it he'd remained in a deep coma for five to six years ,al she could note was that her words must have had an enchanting or magical effect, had he overheard her all along, developed the huge amount strength and ability to awake back in the world he grew up in and had grown to love.

"Oh my god Gene" She tearfully replied, placing another kiss on his left hand to which he lovingly smiled up at her, they exchanged warm smiles and passionate look between themselves.

"Bolls You came… " He muttered still struggling to dpeak clearly as breathing apparatus blocked his mouth, one thing he knew he deeply loved the fact he adored having the opportunity of being drawn towards her dark sexy lingering eyes, the ones he fell madly in love with, that day they met in July 1981.

"Do you know where you are?" She considered asking, scared of what his answer could eventually be.

"Still 1983 isn't it.. Arms feel like a worn football goalpost and legs like wibbly wobbly jelly" He wasn't fully aware of his reasons of coming out of a coma or either maybe it was sign of trauma still being present on his brain, she began to wonder that having being informed by Chris, about Gene's brain injury he suffered in his accident might have caused him not to correctly acknowledge what decade this was. It broke her heart, considerately and emotionally but this was something she needed to prepare for, to teach him, to explain why he appeared in another decade.

"No Gene you're back in Manchester…You had an accident" She briefed him, as he allowed his hand to tickle underneath her chin, causing her to giggle profusely in reply, for the first time ever she kissed him softly on the lips, as he thrilled in the sweet taste.

"Am I... bloody hell .... got to say always imagined you'd have a lovely cute laugh Bolls.. In my wildest of imaginations I knew you'd be here when I woke up not wanting to leave my side" He coughed dryly when pulling away, throat feeling sorely as he asked for a drink of water, she reached over and pushed a straw up to his mouth as he then took a small sip.

"Ray's here.. He's took Molly to the canteen for a packet of crisps and a drink… Gene I'm sorry to tell you this but its not 1983 its 2009.." She struggled to find the right sentence to explain, he reeled in shock, hand over mouth as he turned away from him sideways to take every last word in, she uttered, anger and frustration filling his thoughts, leaving a block on his outspoken feelings for her, he never wanted to upset her but this was hard to understand and he refused to allow her to help.

"No it can't be…look the walls over there… all white she must be mistaken Bolls.. " He felt tears pricking at his eyes, as he couldn't cope at all, he quickly realized upon glancing up out of the window that it was indeed in Manchester, he'd been in all along,

"Gene?" She asked looking confused reaching a hand to his face to touch only for it to be snapped away.

"Just go Bolls and don't come back.. It was wrong of you to show up here.. go back to London and live your life without me.., bugger off..i can loom after myself at least Ray's willing to give up his music career to look after me" His behaviour towards him drastically, his words utterly stung her feelings as she rushed out the room crying in rejection and hurt, unfortunately before she knew it legs giving way as she slumped backing up against a corridor wall.

"Mum.. Are you alright!!" Molly ran from nowhere to comfort her upset mother as Ray followed, aiding Alex to stand up and calling for a doctor.

"Christ ...What happened?.. Looks like You've cut your leg on this sharp piece of equipment just behind yer and yer look a bit dizzy and whoozy" Ray prepared himself to give Gene a piece of his mind altogether. "I don't believe him..He should never have flipped out at yer like this"

"He said he never wants to see me again" She replied, feeling herself shaking forcefully as a Doctor attended to her minor injuries. Molly paid Gene a visit on the hospital ward

She appeared in the view of the window as Gene looked up, frowning, surprised that a young girl looked particually angry with him for no reason.

"You must be Molly... Alex's daughter... she kept talking about you so much" Gene smiled

"My mum has traveled hundreds of miles just to be with you.. If you were a kind, decent and caring man you'd apologise to her right now... thanks to you she's had another accident outside the ward.. Doctor Kishosi is attending to her... She said she'll never give up on you Mr Hunt.. I've read your profile.. you are a detective that6 never gives up a fight...Promise me this don't break Mum's heart...She's on Ward B2 if you change your mind" Molly left an distinctive impression on Gene, he was shell sshocked and dumbfounded to shout at especially by a younger girl, maybe he's overeacted towards her.

_I've got to see her... Say can't let think i'm still the same man i was back then... Please I hope she forgives me_

**End of chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Unforgettable Times**

**Chapter 6**

**This latest chapter features a heart to heart between Gene and Alex, as they struggle to sort out their differences between themselves, can Gene be the man she previously fell hopelessly in love with, 26 years ago? Can Alex provide all the love and devotion Gene needs? There's still some chapters to go in this fanfic which may also change to an M rated later on. I'm promising to explain more in flashback as to how Gene managed to appear in 1973 to Sam and 1981 to Alex, the relationship will still have its up and down throughout.**

**Beta read by scribblechacha**

"Thanks Doc" Ray said graciously, at least thankfully he could gradually breath a huge sigh of relief and feel less agitated whilst standing at the back of the room after pacing around it for some minutes, as Doctor Kishosi finally finished assessing Alex's minor injuries, the only real worry that caused some significant real concern was discovering small bruising around her left thigh and vision appeared to be very woozy, he suggested that she should not move not necessarily right away, incase she aggravated a threatening serious injury if she left hospital or either pulled up while walking on her sore left leg.

"Ray where's Molly.. She was here a few seconds ago?.." Alex looked around the narrow room only to find her daughter had completely vanished, without saying a word, her eyes widened stressly as she panicked, sweat beads trickling over her brow as any mother would do in these serious circumstances of her daughter doing disappearing act, it gave her an uncomfortale few minutes, as she searched the near by hospital wards.

" Oh I saw her going to see Gene… didn't say anything else.. So i just assumed she might let rip at him.. god help him.. he's never had to deal with furious teenager before" Ray second guessed that his friend's daughter would probably have given an bewildered Gene a huge piece of her mind, upon meeting her minutes earlier his impressions convinced him that she appeared to look a bit chatty, argumentative, didn't like any blokes upsetting her mother. Alex knew it was incredibly naughty of Molly to do this but it also seemingly displaying protectiveness over her mother

Shit... I know she wants to look out for me... I know she wants to make sure I don't get my heart broken. This happened once before between me and ex husband Peter. He couldn't cope... I considered attending marriage counselling sessions as a well deserved chance but he refused, unfortunately one day he eventually packed his bags and left a handwritten letter before running out on Molly and me when we she was six months. We still we keep in touch. He lives in Canada nowadays... got an executive manager's job in Montreal comes to visit at Christmas.. posts a Birthday card to Molly for her birthday every year..sometimes "." Alex never particularly enjoyed sharing details of her former marriage, especially even the latter stages where things went downhill, she never liked to talk about her ex husband as often as she felt she should.

Bastard!" Ray growled unpleasingly, more rather loudly in his response, his look said it all, although he'd never had the misfortune of meeting Alex's former husband, he imagined this particular guy must be a right daft poof for doing what he did, not taking full family responsibility with caringness.

"That's precisely what I think too, when I go deep into thought.. I was cheated on as well" She smiled weakly, tilting her head sideways in sadness, as Molly re-entered the room sneakily.

"Blimey there ya are .You know tested had your mother's worries just now.. Not safe roaming around these wards on yer own...Anyway what did he say?… Bet he was he dumbfounded lost for words by what you shouted at 'im' " Ray muttered, kneeling down to pick up his guitar which he had taken back.

"I'm sorry for what I done Mum.. He had to be told.. he can't just tell you to get out of his life forever.. I did what I did because I know he needs you and you need him I've always known because after you came out of your coma, I overheard you at night when you couldn't sleep..you talk about him in your sleep thats proof enough.... You can't just live your life to the fullest knowing you regretted not making matters right with him you told me all them stories about 1981 and I never believed you…I know I was wrong to.. When I went to see him yes he looks arrogant, self centered and looks like he hides his emotions behind a brick wall… I like him.. I know you love him do something now before its too late" Molly words slotted perfectly into Alex's mind, her daughter spoke many volumes of having lived through her younger life without a father she could rely on, she's expressed some discomfort and unhappiness on occasions when Peter couldn't make it on a plane to London. However Molly saw something Gene that she quite found to be both endearing and sympathetic he needed al the luck he could ever dream about in his dreams.

Ray was impressed and astounded, rubbing a finger or two beneath his ear "You've got a right intelligent daughter Drake.. Takes after you I can see it .. "

**Xxxx**

After requesting to have some time alone, Ray complied accepting to take Molly out for a pizza in Manchester City Centre that early evening, leaving Alex to gather her thoughts, she pursued her lips as she observed the comings and goings of this one hospital, she was only yards away from him, traveled so far and now it seemed pointless, he could never acknowledge his status in this modern day of living.

She pressed her light body weight up against the many stuffed pillows on her hospital bed, her sadness fading into mysteriousness and thin deep cold air, it all became too much to bare, turning on to her left hand side, tears gradually streamed from her eyes as she desperately wanted to hide herself away from this world she thought she knew off the back of her hand, she closed her eyes and imagined him, holding her possessively with her strong manly arms, promising to love and cherish till the day he died.

_I dont belong here… who I am kidding.. It was completely unthinkable for me to go and leave my life back in London for one fairytale I know now I'll never get to experience in my lifetime.. He made himself loud and clear. . erase him from my memories indefinitely, he just cannot understand why he lived in his coma for five years, he needs to live his life separately meet someone more extraordinary and well mannered than me_

Dark clouds overfilled the skies of cold shivering atmospheric Manchester, Gene still hadn't visited her and presuming he meant every word, Alex made immediate plans to return back to London once she was fit and ready to leave hospital, at least Chris would be overjoyed to see her and Molly again.

**Xxxx**

Doctor Kishosi finished his latest rounds of calls throughout each ward, deciding last minute, he checked in on Gene Hunt as he lay wide awake, eyes attached towards the ceiling.

"How are you feeling tonight Mr Hunt?…You know you do understand don't you about how long you've been in your coma,, it might have caused you develop a fragment of trauma to emerge beyond a small part of your brain.."

"Never better… although my arms are painful and aching to move about…One thing that's eating away at me.. Is I feel like a right scumbag… I chased someone away that I really care emotionally about… I know I don't tell her this too often but I'm scared of buggering it up like I quite bloody often do…" He sighed, resting up further in his bed, allowing cold sense of fresh air to consume both his eyes and ears, his hands positioned, across his lower stomach.

" I know I shouldn't involve myself in patient's confidentially.. But I have to admit she did appear to be extremely isolated when she left this ward…She had an accident, losing her balance falling against a wall.. Picked up a bit of concussion.. If I were you I'd not let this one opportunity run away" Doctor Kishosi, preferred to stand up, not to move any closer, as the heat wave of the sun reflected off his glasses.

"She doesn't want me.. She never has.. Its all a façade… feeling sorry for me because I'm all on my todd.. With nobody to take care of me apart from Raymondo"..she's best moving on and finding someone who will love through time Gene dismissed his doctor's advise, refusing to believe what was right in front of him.

"You are one bloody selfish complex man Mr Hunt.. Either go and see her now before you regret making the biggest mistake of your life…. Find out for yourself once and for all.. If she loves you which I certain she does from what I've witnessed" Doctor Kishosi fell shell shocked at the ignorance of this patient, why on earth did this man, this patient he'd come to know for many years, all of a sudden deny a chance of predictable happiness in his life.

_Christ this doctor.. Can't half irate me .. He's got no business delving into my love life.. Maybe he's right..I've been too horrendous and nasty in how I spoke to her she must be sick of my moody pouts. She's abandoned everything in London just to be with me.. Here..and i've chased away the woman that might love for who i am._

"What ward is she on Doc?"He snapped out of his secret thoughts, he regained the courage to request answer to this question, his courageous beginning to shine.

"She's in Ward B2 just down the corridor shouldn't miss it…" Gene pushed himself up in agony, as he sat at the end of the bed, feet touching the floor, his hair ruffled in an untidy fashion, reaching over with every mount of strength, he denied an offer of help as he pressed both hands on the sheets of the bed and moved to his left before sitting in his wheelchair.

"I'll probably land myself in some deep trouble in helping you out.. I shouldn't even be pushing you in your wheelchair"

"Keep that gob of yours shut Doc then you'll escape any bother of trouble won't ya" Gene replied, stretching his left shoulder upwards, as hurt like hell, stiffness throbbing heavily within his muscles, rotating in exercise. He couldn't even recognize these unfamiliar surroundings it all really strange and like be re-introduced to life for the second time.

**xxxx**

Alex couldn't help feel a need franticness when Molly and Ray failed to show, she had only mentioned she needed an hour to herself, an hour and 35 minutes passed and still no sighting of them anywhere.

She was then surprisingly disrupted from her loneliness, when Gene appeared in the doorframe of the ward, aiding himself in his wheelchair without Doctor Kishosi's assistance.

An silent interlude fell between them, as they exchanged glances of hope, forgiveness and understandment, he desperately wanted to put things right with her, wheeling his wheelchair closer pass two vacated beds and positioned it by her own.

"What do you want Gene.?. Haven't you said enough stinging words to knock me sideways" She protested, hurt overwhelming her, as she declined any signs of sincerity he displayed within his expression, he had the nerve to visited her.

"Oh great wait to greet me" Gene annoyingly rolled his eyelids, second thoughts attacking his cool confidence, placing a hand to lay flat across her bruised wrist.

"Thought you never wanted to see me.. You told me to piss off.. said I'd best living my life without you into it.. I feel pathetic for even showing up here.. Chris said I should leave it.. Said it was too quick" She stumbled over her words as she continued to talking, her heart filtering with weakening emotion.

Gene was still unsure whether to keep his hand rested where it was, trailed it up the nape of her neck, stroked her cheek, "Its alright I'm 'ere' Bolls.. I understand it all now…. I know if I embrace you.. I'm embracing this astounding modern world… All I ask for in return is you to promise me you won't leave"

"Leave? for crying out loud!! Gene you died, without thinking sacrificing your body.. so I'd never get shot in the chest.. It was absolutely foolish what you did…idiotic to say the least.. You died in my arms just when I wanted to tell you something really important." she flicked a tear away with her thumb, mascara and runny make up dribbling down the side of her left cheek, she caught a smoldering gaze that melted her heart persistently, he moved further, leaving a kiss at the side of her neck for reassurance.

"Shush Bolly… I wanna tell ya everything is gone be fine.. But I'm too cowardly and I'm scared… I know you have every well bloody deserving right in hating my guts.. For some of those digs I commented on about you.. Now and back then.. I can't forgive myself for it" For the first time since awakening, he felt ashamed of even comforting her, in her moment of need and want.

"What I've always wished to confess to and knew in my heart because of that wonderful moment where we got trapped in Edgehampton.. I fell in love with you when I felt the indescribable sound of your heart fluttering next to my ear. Of course I presumed you were my imaginary construct and it was really wrong to feel this way…unfortunately it developed unexpectedly.. I even found myself to be jealously of every woman that you came across.... ..forgetting that… here we both are.. Two lost lonely souls connected in another life.. surrounded by a love that's spread itself afar and beyond" She poured out her heart, laying it on the line for him to reclaim in this moment of highest emotions.

"Bolls.. I love everything about you.. Hate to admit but every time you move within inches of me.. My body practically quivers.. I freeze like a right big twonk… Besides I'm never a man who enjoys telling a woman how much he cares about her immensely.." He recaptured his loss of words for a brief interlude, allowing his fingers to dance across her lips within a second, sexily, as he pouted his lips while holding his gaze upon her hazel eyes.

"You've always bought out the best in yourself and ashamedly me too although i can't stand saying it…Bols You got the most gorgeous eyes that I've ever had the privilege of looking at, even when you press your body near me.. My knees threaten to buckle from beneath.. Brings everything to a stand still for me.. I'd die a million and one times for you if I could Alex.. Just to show you mean the bloody world to me" He sighed, as she stroked his cheek in repayment for all those loving words he uttered.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" he gazed sweetly downwards upon her, captivated by her elegant beauty that befell within his sight, she sympathized with a long lingering kiss, reaching up and claiming his lips & left cheek in a slow building tenderly kiss, which enlightened a sensual and understanding agreement between themselves, as they embraced one another's warmth comforting arms, thrilling in finally feeling their connection as it simmered.

"Of i bloody course you're forgiven.. You daft pillock...Missed you don't want to lose you ever again.." She pulled away, reaching forward and clinging on to the man she loved with both arms tightly secured around his waist as she sat on the edge of her bed. Gene adored her profusley, he secretly thanked her making him feel alive again. kissing her forehead with a light feathered kiss.

**End of chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Unforgettable Times**

**Chapter 7**

**With their reunion granted, Gene recovers in hospital and is set for release, wile Alex begins to hear different strange voices in her sleep telling her, she needs to stop someone she knows from getting behind the wheel and driving their car as it will be involved in a future major life threatening car crash as it will eventually cause history to repeat itself. This chapter is unbeta'd, the next chapter after thos one, Chapter 8 will be beta'd**

Gene's ultimate wish had finally been fulfilled, basking proudly in holding the woman he secretly loved for what felt like a lifetime, within his arms, encouraged by protectiveness, for too long he meaningfully despised himself for not being as straight forward in how he displayed his emotional feelings for her, back then he gathered up her many rejections on board before assumingly coming to the conclusion that she was looking for a far better man of honesty and kindness who could provide all the necessary devotion and admiration she desired and wishfully needed.

He could never really fully explain in detail his reasons for acting so irresponsible, unreasonable, smug faced and uncomfortable and also why basicaslly on his behalf his feelings appeared to be more underlying, hard to detect when events threw them together and he backed away when she fluttered her eyelashes towards him, he only presumed she was doing it to cheer him up on one of his less impressible days.

Only in that one revealing fleeting moment where his life tragically ebbed away from him, the undeniable realisation began to hit home, he was losing this special woman he'd firstthought of as a bit of 'fruitcake' and getting her knickers in a right good old twist' in their professional working relationship for 2 year and a half years, afterall had she been the woman he was truly meant to spend the rest of his life with indefinitely? He never quite believed any woman was capable of showing him the day of light and feelings that ran incredibly deeper beyond the border and importantly. With Alex it was what he precisely dreamt about night after night, them kissing, making passionate love and even going as far as them having children together, surprisingly it terrified him ultimately but then he surprised himself by admitting those three special words that bought a flurry of tears to any woman's gorgeous pair of eyes

Time after time, he'd bitterly snap at her as his arrogance and behavioral problems unbalanced and spiraled out of control when experiencing pressure but she refused to leave his side even when a wedge between them became apparent. His feelings redeveloped for Alex a second time, that June in 1983 and in his last days of living in 1983, everyday he considered informing her pouring his heart and soul out while preparing to pull her aside one day and confirming what she suspected for over a year but had no noticeable real conformation of.

"Gene.. You know back then…When you had all that pressure building up on you from Keats and from Scotland Yard.. Didn't use just wish for one single second.. they would as you so rightfully liked to put it across… bugger off" She giggled, feeling more relaxed, safe and knowing all too well, he cherished and lovingly adored her who she was, indescribably beautiful, stunning, funny and a damn right Miss Fruity Knickers, all in all the only woman in all of 27 years who could lay an deserving claim on his heart.

"Dunno.. Bastard Keats was. Never could get along with him, made my life a living hell… could never get a moment's peace.. I know now I behaved in a unforgiving manner towards you.. I wasn't deliberately trying to push away for good, foolishly that night in my office where i accused you of beinf corrupt without question then I treated yer like common muck and I have to hold my responsible for that, because I damaged your trust like I was bursting a balloon with a pin" He closed his eyes tight fearing, she might explode with anger, give him a punch to his nose in response, surprising enough she reassured him.

"Gene I understand reasonably you don't have to apologise to me or yourself .We had so much to focus on back then…making Fenchurch East a well respected and dedicated police station, that we never stopped to realise our personal feelings with either wedging us apart or pushing us together without acknowledging it.. It was Keats trying and failing to achieve his ultimate prize of destroying you" Alex came to imagine what would have been if she'd accepted his plan of destroying Gene's kingdom.

"Where's Molly gone?" Gene muttered, taking a 180 degree glance around Ward B2' small room, presuming Alex's daughter would be by her side, worrying herself consciously over her mother's accident.

"Oh Ray's took her out for a pizza in Manchester City Centre. She wanted to take in some sightseeing.. She wanted to visited Granada Studios where Coronation Street is filmed. She mentioned she really likes you…thinks we make a great couple" Alex kissed around his chin, leaving trails of soft feathered kisses, she admired his untouched stubble, although it was incredibly rough to run her fingers across it never quite bothered her, in fact him look rugged and sexy.

"You do know Ray's bloody addicted to Italian food, can't get enough of pasta got it stuck in his moustache one night when you rested upstairs in your former flat…I guess dining nightly in Luigis taught him a lot to fill his appetite … " Gene with one hand feeling his stomach rumbling greedily, he was dire need of some delicious food, Alex chuckled insisting he must be in really need of soome food of love recipes to satisify his large than life appetite . "Your Molly.. She's quite an intelligent young teenager, she impressively stood up to me which has left me feeling like I'd been painfully hit with uppercut to my gob…" His shoulders weakened in agony, blood circulating around his bicep muscles, wiping back a tear as she briefly examined his eyes.

"Gene there's nothing to be frightened of anymore we're here in each other's presence that's all that matters for me… I got my wish and I want to hold on to it forever… You told me you need looking after.. Let me Be your helper.. I don't care about finding work straight away...I need you and you need me its been patent obvious for years"

"No Bolly..You'll need a job, bring in food or money for you and Molly find a place to live i would say i ask Raymondo but he lives in a council flat.. I don't want to be some sort of an anchor attaching you to me..when you need to break free" he desperately tried to convince he wasn't going to be treated like a big full grown baby.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take" She responded with truthfulness and confidence, no matter what he tried to say, she wasn't going to listen jusst because he wanted her to follow his orders, anyway like he said two decades ago, they were unbreakable, they clicked immediately on first impressions, originally she couldn't stand to be around him and neither could he, however after a year passed it unexpectedly blossomed into something emotional and romantic well beyond their imagination.

**Xxxx**

During the night as she rested up in hospital, after Gene had gone back to his ward. Alex continuously struggled to sleep, tossing, turning, sweating and feeling restless, she curiously sat up, smiling over at an exhausted Molly as she slept in the rest chair.

Something unexplainably was preventing her from a good night sleep, voices haunting her hearing, the familiarity of one particular voice was strangely familiar, Jim Keats, who sounded as if he was pleading for forgiveness, begging to heard by the second voice, who was unwilling to listen.

_Sir if you may please hear me out…I tried.. Honestly I did, there was nothing I could do.. She wouldn't believe me about Gene's involvement in Sam's death the evidence was there to be read out on the spot when it cem to the opportunity she told me she was never going to betray him ever again, I know I shouldn't have gone as far as accusing him of murder.. I failed my mission miserably because they ganged up on me when they realized how big of a twisted complaints officer I really was_

_James you should be thankful she's now home with Molly after everything she's experienced here.. She was never going to understand that taken sides meant choosing between good and bad, sometimes in life we stick by what we choose, love is the main priority when comes to it. There's no liars and romantics, there's really no room for them both in this world._

_Strong words Sir, Thank you for forgiving me.. I just wish I could be there to see how she's adjusting to life back in the present day… I hate the fact that my life was cut short. _James sounded to be full of many regrets and unhappiness that precisely ripped him to shreds .

_Hunt is there with her, he's a good man at heart despite his old school tactic ways of dealing with criminals he likes to call scumbags and Nancy poofs.. Using his fists is unacceptable. I'm warning that you've got him all unbelievably wrong and I want you to leave here to reconsider every mistake you've made in your short policing career. Both Hunt and Drake were always meant to be together through time, Her investigating Tyler's death slowly bought them closer than they'd ever been. Of course Hunt would never admit it because he was scared and vulnerable of opening up to anyone, love was without a doubt not on his agenda because you boy chose to make matters extremely personal, because of your past with him, because of your history and feud.. His history with your family should be forgotten about do i make myself clear_

_Thank you sir I'll take your comments on board, _Jim frighteningly complied scared of facing a telling off was not something he'd been humilated by on many occasions , The strange voices away faded into the far background.

**xxxx**

"Bloody 'ell' Bolls you've got a mighty temperature on yer, sure you don't wanna stay any longer in hospital? Doc Kishosi's told me I can discharge myself next week when I'm fully recovered..need to attend some therapy session to get my legs and arms fully circulating " Gene leaned in closer and expressed some rightful concerns, stroking a hand through her brown silky hair as she lay on her back in bed, eyes widened tiredly, it certainly had been a difficult night.

"Mum he can't keep away, vowed to stay by your bedside while you recover" Molly proudly announced, happy to see her mum in love with someone, who shared the exact same feelings, she couldn't contain her excitement and privilege at it.

"First question, So Gene are you Manchester City or Manchester United fan?" Molly had so many questions which felt hundreds or even millions, she wanted to know everything about her mum's new boyfriend, what food he enjoyed eating, what his favourite ever tv show is, who his favourite actress was, what music he liked to particularly listen to etc.

"Oh me I'm a City fan forever" He muttered, placing a finger of uncertainty of who would actually be playing for them nowadays, the past football legends he could remember who last played for the club.

"We should take you to a football match… allow you to see their new football ground.. Eastlands…" Molly planned it, she liked him because he had so many astounding qualities about him despite never having being a father.

" Alex Ferguson still managing Manchester United then? Overheard Ray moaning last night about them winning the title every year.. And here was me thinking he was a fan, I'm busy conspiring to get him to support City Will you help me Mols" Gene knew it would take ages to re-examine this modern world, he had so much to learn, he noticed the similarities between mother and daughter, their ways of responding to men especially.

"Oh Fine I might as well not be here you two boring me with bloody football talk..can we talk about something i like for a change like taking me to an Art exhibtion or theatre play at the Lowry sometime if its possible " Alex waved her arsm frantically getting some deserved attention for a couple of minutes she seemingly was amazed by Molly and Gene's immediate bond, she had to practically rub her eyes at how well they connected, they already sound and appeared to be like a long lost father or daughter to one another.

"Sorry Bolls…Got to say Mols is a one smart brainy teenager.. youtThinking of studying Psychiatry when you leave school then Molly?' Gene kindly asked Molly,, remaining unaware he'd mistakenly incorrectly pronounced that same word as he always tended to numerous times previously.

"Its Psychology Gene.. How many times!" her voice rose slightly louder as two nurses overheard watching on in the background.

"No way.. I want to become a teacher… I've always wanted to teach either music or Mathematics.. Maths is easy because I always score high in tests" Molly was never precisely going to be following in her mother's footsteps, mainly during reading profiles, she found it to be boring, confusing and lame something Gene could relate to.

**Xxxx**

Alex _settled_ herself down in the nearest Subway Bar in Manchester Central. She convinced the Doctor that she felt completely well and recovered, despite the continuing painful headaches.

"Mum i thought you should have stayed in hospital for another couple of days its too soon you discharging yourself.. I know because i could tell you limped into through the entrance to the shop. Your knee still looks pretty bad"

Alex appreciated her concern, but her main worries were to find somewhere for them both to stay for the time being.

"I can't believe he calls you Bolly for a nickname.. i have to admit it sounds like a really cool nickname.." Molly giggled hysterically trying not to intentionally talk too much about it.

"Its not funny Molly he has a way of calling me various nicnames.. Bolly Keks.. Bolly Knickers but i won't go into further detail on that" Alex felt a little embarrassed to admit.

She briefly closed her eyes tight for a second taking in the atmosphere and food smells behind the counter.

_James its so good to see you again my friend.. Please me inform what is troubling you.. you look heartbroken ... speak man before i go and tell David_

_I can't tell you..It'll damage their lives if they knew... It'll fracture their relationship.. I don't wanna be the danger man in this again..Alright i only tell you this once someone close to them, one of Gene's friends, if they ever were to step behind the front wheel of their car.. a serious spiral of events will leave no one feeling the same again... it'll be the end of everything they come to love_

She gasped in horror at reopening her eyes, almost choking on her sandwich, Molly looked frightened unsure of whether to take her back to the hospital

**End of chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**Unforgettable Times**

**Chapter 8**

**This latest chapter features more about Gene, Nelson and Ray. I'll be turning it more into a possibly fantasy as well a hurt, angst and romantic fanfic. Reveals a lot more about these characters.**

**Beta read by scribblechacha, a big thanks heading your way.**

A couple of years ago originally even after Peter repeatedly failed to impress his former wife when cancelling three arranged father and daughter trips out around London's many tourist spots, the Tate Gallery, The river thames or even around Canada's many tourist locations , feeling infuriated with her unreliable, inconsiderate ex husband and sorry for a disappointed Molly, Alex somehow managed to book a two week holiday/break from work , every few months, everywhere they traveled to Molly most particularly enjoyed visiting seaside resorts like Brighton Pier, running on the beach on a warm sweltering day in July and buying a mint Cornetto from the ice cream van. However this time was now completely different, they were happily setting up home in Salford by its Quays/river. Molly was determined to enjoy her new life in another city no matter what, making new friends at her new school, check out the trendy fashionable shops in the Trafford Centre and the Lowry Centre near by.

"C'mon Molls.. I'm suppose to be taking it easy from now on… My horrible embarrassing funny turn in Subway the other day which never unreliably helped me did it.. To tell the truth you know I can't understand why it happened " Alex knew she was lying so astoundingly badly, mainly because she could never come forward and fully confess to her daughter what her little frightening, nightmarish episodes were amounting up to. She was just about resourceful enough to cope with the new surroundings of their new life and remained gleefully & hopeful to what promising new challenges that may lay ahead when applying for any future jobs. Psychology wasn't an option anymore nor was applying for working for the Greater Manchester Police, the only job she knew she wanted to do was take care of Gene, despite his moody persistent continuous pleas.

"Is Gene going to be visiting soon?.. Because when he's feeling a lot better I promised to take him sightseeing around the markets in Albert Square and the Lowry Art exhibition centre, re-introduce him to the city he loves dearly if that's alright with you mum… if you wondering don't worry I'll give you two lovebirds some time alone " Molly seemed less worried than normal, she'd quite taken to her mother's boyfriend, forming a respectful bond, basically they'd connected on a few sport and showbiz topics at times it proved to bore Alex herself when they discussed who would win the Premiership this year Manchester United, Chelsea or Liverpool.

One thing that became noticeable and quite apparent was that he still had his always presentable Gene Genie sarcastic wittiness within his charisma and inevitability. Momentarily whilst discussing the top football managers he was surprised to say the least that Ferguson still managed United, amused by the fact Liverpool had a Spanish manager and assumed necessarily they presumably must be developing a bad Spanish theme and lastly quizzed her into revealing whether Scousers were wearing sombreros nowadays around their city centre and on match days .

"I think so when he feels ready I guess.. Ray's going to be driving him home from the hospital next Monday morning , mistakenly the only thing I never thought of asking him, where about does he live in the city.." Alex found it to be a mysterious as to why she unbelievably forgot to ask, quite literally she blamed her problems on anguishing levels of stress threatening to overwhelm her highest emotions.

"Mum don't get yourself down really we should be both extremely relieved that Manchester appears to be less chaotic than living in London . Anyway I've told him where we'll be staying…. For the next few weeks in this hotel pad... He said he wants to treat you do a romantic evening in sometime next week maybe Friday night" She gladly reassured Alex, with a tap on the shoulder, making her question in reply to how did she become she incredibly brainy, was it down to those high scoring Mathematics test results in her old school,_ I really hope Molly was lying the other day when she said she didn't want to become Psychologist when she's older, if she combined them both together she could easily qualify before she's 25 or 26 years old.. Gene will be astounded to be in the presence of two Psychologists.. Ha lets see him make a potential smarty pants joke from that then. _

**xxxx**

One week later: Ray calmly managed to persuade his moodier than usual friend, who was more interested in walking like a tortoise with his crutches hobbling out of the hospital entrance and take in its cold atmospheric fresh air, to have a pint with him at The Railway Arms. Confusingly they hadn't been on very good speaking terms, just the odd word uttered every half hour, as Gene thought his longtime friend might possibly be envious of his new relationship with Alex was he deliberately trying to keep the couple apart for some unexplained reason. He struggled to understand what had changed his relaxed than normal behaviour.

"Penny for your thoughts Raymondo.. Music career not plummeting downhill is it if it thats a shame or tell you what you should write and send better demos/letters to these big wigged music companies. My bloody rant if I can point it out.. Is all they really care about is earning and overfilling their bloody enormous gigantic trouser pockets and I bet weasel faced Cowell is cruising around his big expensive flashy sports car unfortunately whatever it is it won't be beat my Quattro end of but on the bright side maybe I'm sure they might take time and listen to your songs"

"Molly tell you about The X Factor and Simon "smug face" Cowell then?…I dunno why I'm feeling down to be precisely honest.. I look ay you and see that you're in a loving relationship you probably never expected would happen in like a million years …Me I haven't been on a well deserved holiday for donkeys years last one I went on was when me and Chris partied in Ibiza July 1998, one night I drunkenly got pissed and head butted the young DJ tell yer that was a holiday highlight from what I can still remember…Still need a tan on my neck and chest if I can get one like" Ray could never complain because he knew it didn't do him any favours altogether, precisely he wasn't as gutsy as he use to be, inevitably he'd become grouchier in recent weeks, two failed dates on one night after the latest Manchester Derby at Eastlands which caused a humiliating scenario in the Railway Arms when he discovered the two birds were Blackburn fans and had prominently cruelly lied about being United fans. Nelson found it all amusing and laughable at the expense of his favourite customer's embarrassment

"Phone up Chris you daft twat.. I'm sure he'd be up for another lads booze holiday immediately..besides you two will have foreigners laughing in their pants at your tedious and copied routine jokes and foreign birds just begging for dates with you both" Gene chuckled harmlessly, finding it hard to resist a low rumbling giggle, as he slowly lifted his leg up into passenger seat.

"Dunno why you need this bloody crutch?.. Your calf muscle is not that bloody damaged or torn..Just your knee is too wobbly to walk on" Gene just succesfully managed to make it on to the seat, whimpering in pain as he felt electric, tingling shot in his leg while positioning himself, clipping a seatbelt in place, secretly thanking Alex despite her annoying warnings of preventing dangerous car crashes if you never wore a seatbelt. Ray paused in deep consideration, hand on car bonnet, while muttering quietly under his breath.

"Would you stop having a good word with yourself and shut that great big bloody nattering gob of yours, for christs sake drive this thing or I will personally drive it with one foot over your soddin right leg if you don't get a bloody move on anytime soon!!" Gene growled, furiously, his breathing rapidly increasing as he folded his arms in annoyance at waiting, at least his raging impatient temper hadn't dared vanished altogether.

"Alright.. don't need to explode like St Helens in my face Gene I get the message loud and clear" He huffed rolling in his brown leather jacket sleeves up, climbing in and onto the driver's seat, preparing to start the engine for the off on to the main busy road.

He wished this wouldn't continue as they drove onward to The Railway Arms, Nelson had missed him and his occasional legendary arguments with Jack Litton that potentially created some quite unforgettable times for fellow punters and especially he wanted his favourite customer to be introduced to the new widescreen 20 inch television that had been installed just behind the snooker table.

"Should see the television.. He has in the bar…Brings all sorts of fans… City and United fans actually drinking together.. Bit more a friendlier atmosphere nowadays you'd be dumbfounded if you seen for yourself mate" Ray warned, happily, winding down the side window for some fresh air as the car started off on its journey.

**xxxx**

Alex remained defiant and refused to accept perhaps these nightmare predictions or voices whatever she could call them might been having a contagiously a predominant effect over her subconscious. Jim died as she been informed by that young slime ball that they'd bought to replace her back in London. But why now, could she still hear Jim Keats talking about of what's to come, his mythological persona seemed to be playing a huge dominating haunting, dreamlike aftereffect on her vulnerability side.

_She can never know how massively this impact will play on the part of her friends.. The past bought a raging consuming fireball the longer she stayed and now this brings a collateral earth shattering discovery, this can never be explained in content, in fact no can unravel its meanings . They thought they were safe back in this day of age.. How mistaken they are while I cannot be there and provide help of guidance.. Look I'm really not being the big two faced scumbag in this as Hunt rightfully pointed out that I was.. This was always going to happen no matter of the choices she made.. To have Gene remain a huge part in her young life.. Its done this world a very plausible and given it a grateful pat on the back.. God them help when this occurs, she knows she can still call for me at night, beg for forgiveness for walking accidentally walking into the line of fire that day she died_

So many significant yet puzzling questions were yet to be questioned or possibly answered, how she never quite knew, but desperately wished they eventually would be. What did these all mean, Was Keats hinting, she had unsuccessfully never fully returned to her past life, had she died on the operation table or might this be an afterlife predicament where it wasn't an 1983 coma anymore , meaninglessly it felt entirely complicated to get her head around and hesitated when coming up with a correct conclusion for it, it made her re- question everything she come to research before taken her exams, how the human mind collected and gathered its information, recycled and wrote it down into study books.

"Excuse me dear.. You dropped your book" Alex snapped out of her current daydream as a Library assistant picked it up for her and placed it on the table, she realized Molly must have taken her to a library as she studied its compound, 6 aisles and rows of books stacked up alphabetically and in category.

She wished Gene was with them, she imagined they be sitting together, arms linked and he'd been nuzzling at her neck lovingly, inhaling her perfume and allowing to fill his nostrils warmly, whispering words of sweet love in her ear to prevent boredom.

"Still daydreaming of Gene?… Blimey you can't bare to be apart from him for one day can you.. Grown ups always express puppy dog eyes at each other some kids my age think its gross but I reckon it cute and adorable I have to admit I'm overjoyed for you and Gene..…Tell you what you should call him tonight..ask him to come over instead of next week and share a meal in the restaurant in the hotel..," Molly knew best quite literally, she had to leave them to themselves as soon as possible they needed to be in each other's company, share adult conversations, relax and rediscover their comfortableness around one another and lastly discuss what they would do with the beginnings of their relationship, she hoped they would stick together indefinitely, Molly always assumed the best thing that would make Alex happy was finding a gorgeous rich, wealthy boyfriend on meeting Gene she soon changed that way of thinking, looking at them individually she was extremely joyful to witness that he apparently and seemingly had a glowing, profound, kindred and heartwarming desirable effect on her mother.

**Xxxx**

"Long time no see Gene… not been the same without you throwing your weight about.." Nelson greeted him with a handshake that felt reminiscent of the Masons handshake he vaguely remember in flashback and a light pat on his shoulder, he offered to bring the drinks over as the two friends sat by the plasma television.

"Jesus what's wrong with you.. You've gone as pale as ghost" Ray implied while observing Gene's negative body language, maybe he rushed him too quickly in to having a one drink at their local.

"Its Nothing… No actually it was something me and you enrolled ourselves in.. In my coma thingy me and you we joined one of those Masonic Lodges.. Freemasons you call them I suppose… We knew this guy called Charles Mackintosh.. Supermac they call him.. Alex told me he was killed from what she looked upon in files.. Well the night I joined I found you already there.. You were a Tyler: the keeper of the door.."

"Bloody Nora.. I'm glad you dreamt it because I bloody hate anything like them twathead Freemasons groups." Ray rubbed a hand over his eye in amazement, quickly assuming his friend might be losing his marbles.

"See I think my head is acting like a complete and utter bastard of sieve… Crazily enough I had to bring him down because he was corrupted and Alex was offered to become corrupt in order to bring her back to the modern day and reunite her with her daughter Molly… Strange thing these comas can do to you." Gene felt like his entire brain cells were preparing themselves shrivel upwards and fall into a giant big black hole of non-existence.

"Thanks Nelson.. I think I'll take the pint of lager and Gene will drink the glass of orange juice with ice cubes…" Ray winked and nodded in approval for the barman's kindness, taking an immediate sip and wiping away froth from his lip.

"No worries my friends.. You should take some long kips Gene.. Rest that headache of yours.. Don't try those nutty remedies they tend to fool some unfortunate people.. Enjoy your drinks you two don't be getting into any fights with other customers i can't be having to break them up everytime" Nelson stressed before confidentally striding back towards the bar with a towel thrown over his left shoulder, collecting empty glasses on his way.

"You told 'er' about your secret yet.. i presumed would you have seeing as yer both close together..bugger I don't wanna be present when she discovers you've not been entirely truthful...Just don't go saying anything bad you never know she might going running away from you forever just don't bugger this up" Ray reminded him of something, that had not been spoken about and which he had not even thought about resolving before starting up a relationship with Alex.

"I will .. please don't pressure me... I'll do it when the time is right and no disruptions get in my bloody way... I'm positive it won't spoil what me and Bolls both trually share believe me ....I love her more than City i love everything about 'er' those legs those gorgeous disco ball eyes.... I'm happy to confess it and yer know what she admitted she loves me too... Just i need to track Liz down wherever she is... if she travelling anywhere around England or fannying around in a bikini on some foreigh beach chatting up some unlucky unfortunate sod" Gene struggled in preparation on telling Alex about his abandoned marriage to a barmaid called Liz over 15 years, they'd married very young unfortunately and she left him heartbroken when she run off with a spanish waiter on their honeymoon in Barcelona, before his accident, he'd planned on searching all over the world for her, so they could get a quick divorce. Gene was pretty surely convinced if he did find her or either if she might return one day she would reign havoc and chaos on his relationship with Alex.

**End of chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**Unforgettable Times**

**Chapter 9**

**This chapter features more about Gene and Alex as they share a romantic meal and hope to bathe in one another's company. Unbeta'd**

Gene Hunt was an man who would never fully adapt or be persuaded in to using the latest of thousands of flashy gizmos technology devices, especially like Laptops, after coping for what seemed almost an hour unattended, impatience predominantly eventually won every time, he desperately wanted to smash the annoying buggering flat screen computer to pieces after watching it continuously, its light blinking on and off while Ray left it on standby.

"Alright Gene no need to pull that grumpy face and start throwing your weight around.. and this Its not a bloody car radio you can just toss on the floor in frustration and stamp yer crocodile boot furiously on… let me I'll look up on the Yellow Pages website see if I can track down Liz…she might still be using your surname.. Don't forget you never divorced.. I don't want to see you being arrested for bigamy on your wedding day whenever that will be" Ray huffed, surfing on the internet was an enjoyable hobby for him during some rough times in his life, using Facebook, made up for it, happily reuniting him with old friends, chatting to Chris and sharing laughter in a sensible fashion at his friend's many failures to fix his webcam up.

"You dunno what she can be capable of Raymondo…I might be marrying Alex in, what a few months perhaps and Liz might burst into the church or registry office, simultaneously like they do in soap operas, attempting to requaint herself with me and in the process the bloody cow will want to me ruin my happiness .. I simply can't allow that to happen , I love Alex and don't want to break her heart…" Gene vowed determinedly unwilling to take the risk of marrying Alex just yet,, he vaguely remembered his absent wife, the diabolical lengths she dropped to, hounding and attempting to persuade him to marry her, she tearfully told of so many sob stories, being dumped at the altar by two previous fiancés before she successfully won Gene's golden heart in a night of passion and then while lounged in a fully paid en suite on their honeymoon, one night she unmistakably shattered his heart into tiny fragments _No other woman is capable of loving you I'm always going to punish you by staying married to you… I know for sure you're destined to be alone forever… Laying low on benefits and drinking them away in that rundown pub.. I'm off to pastures new, who knows I might return in a few years, on your wedding day to what unlucky bird you choose to marry _she exited unforgettably, blowing a passing invisible kiss as he looked on, miserably, hopelessly re-gathering any feelings he shared for her.

Ray's mobile phone vibrated in his jacket pocket, as his eyes checked to see who could be calling him.

"Its Molly" He muttered, chomping on a Nutri Grain bar, crumbs sticking to his lips as he ate, showing his untidyness in one go.

"Hi Molly… Oh you wanna speak to Gene" He sighed, unimpressively, handing his mobile over to Gene "Looks like one of your fans is desperate to chat to you" undeniably he appeared to be jealous, two girls who adored the socks off his friend and he felt as if he was seconded like.

"Hello Molls What's up.. Tonight blimey that's a bit quick isn't it.. Do you realize I'll 'ave' to get dressed and put me best suit on, after the meal somehow I'll 'ave' to sing sweet love songs to yer mother with Ray as back up guitar player.. Where are yer both staying.. Oh that's actually not far for me to travel to… " Quickly glancing towards at his disappointed friend, who turned his head shyly, undoubtedly upon feeling sorry for him he had a thought up resolution "Tell yer what Molls how about you keep Raymondo company 'ere' sure yer mum would agree as well.. You two can play this game he loves Guitar Hero.. Is it a deal…ah that's very kind of you I'm sure Raymondo will love it.. About 8pm why not.. I'll see you in a bit" Immediately finishing their conversation.

"Ray I'm not abandoning you 'ere' Molly, said she doesn't mind keeping you company tonight..I really this yer daft poof, I yearn to be with Alex, I want to smell her perfume, hold her in my warm arms, tell she means everything to me in this life, recapture all those lost moments we never got to share with one another back then.. I regret not telling her sooner of how she melted my heart that fleeting moment she breezed into Luigis" Gene was swept up in the intensity and sensual pangs of wanting to be loved and cared for.

"Bloody Nora.. Never realized Alex means a lot to yer… don't growl at me in asking is she the one this time are you definitely sure? The woman you want to spend the rest of your life with" Ray had never quite profoundly bared witnessed to seeing his friend being so smitten feeling incredibly in love, he congratulated him on pulling such a wonderful woman in Alex and sincerely wished them neverending happiness.

"I've never been so utterly convinced Ray, I know she loves me, its there in her eyes I can see it that little sparkle of devotion, that night we spoke in the hospital we argued, we fought back an forth, we made up in the end, I hugged her held her so comfortingly and sweetly in my opening arms, whispered my reassurance of love, think she seemingly shied away from confessing her love which is understandable I guess . Everytime she flutters those god damn sexy eyes of her, she just makes me go weak at the knees, makes my heart flutter merrily and I know birds are suppose to do that when men have the prominent attractiveness appearance. I never felt love like this before Raymondo, shit it scares me it really does but I know Alex is the only woman who could teach me a thing or two about rediscovering my inner romantic emotions" Gene sincerely confessed his inner personal fears and his agony/ pain of never potentially finding a greater love in life before and thanking those lucky stars of his, that Alex reentered his life even if it was 26 years late and in this strange present day of living, his life was without doubt complete, forming a father/daughter bond with Molly who trusted him in making her mother joyfully happy.

"Just be careful Gene… when you do pop the question you're going to 'ave' to tell Alex about Liz…she how she reacts.. From what I've seen she seems to care a great deal about you anyway …Bloody birds eh they do complicate and bugger up things for us blokes.. Claiming our hearts, some leaves us heartbroken mostly" Ray felt left out, alone, wishing he'd found someone who could love him for who he was.

"Oh Ray.. If any posh bird heard that fantastic singing crooner voice of yours I can see them all lining up for your future gigs.. Waving banners which display So and so loves Ray.. Ray will you marry me..? trust me you dozy poof they'll love yer..just do you wait and see" Gene reassured his friend with a strong friendly pat on the back, predicting a great flash-forward for him before they made plans to get ready and leave his flat to head over to where Alex and Molly were currently residing

**Xxxx**

Alex deemed to focus on those small thin handles on the clock too much for her own liking as she awaited Gene and Ray's arrival at the hotel , this was going to be the first time, possibly the first night they would spend together as a couple, it delighted her to know, he accepted her offer of dinner in not so dear restaurant.

"Gene!" she practically yelled his name out for all fellow hotel guests to eavsedrop upon, whilst running towards him and throwing her welcoming arms securely around his fuly clothed waist. He was remarkably dumbfounded, taken aback by sudden surprise to receive such an appreciative welcome "Blimey Bolls never received a welcome like this before..now I know what this Johnny Depp must feel like being mobbed because of his attractiveness and inability to drive female fans wild.. Oh mind my leg its still aching" He felt her putting pressure on his weakened leg, she smiled, reaching a hand upwards to place behind his head and pull down for a sensual kiss on the lips.

"Gene you are without doubt far more good looking than any movie star in the world… Missed you..don;t want to be apart from you ever " She pulled away from their loving kiss, smoothly caressing his left cheek with her fingers, appreciating his adorable look.

"Gene!" Molly ran up to him, carefully not barging into him as she hugged him softly, as she welcomed him to the hotel front reception, giggling at his face pulling towards his glum chaffeur.

"Hey molls.. Think you can cheer misery Mr Carling over there been a right pain in the backside since he picked me up from hospital earlier today.. complaining too bloody much..." Gene jokingly implied, kindly nudging her to stand next to a too well preoccupied Ray, who appeared to far interested in searching for lost text messages on his touch screen mobile phone. Molly and Ray connected surprisingly well, both chatted about buying new 3G I Phones, Windows 7, for her he most definitely outclassed Gene on the technology knowledge front.

**Xxxx**

Now left alone and dining together in the restaurant of that was situated on the ground floor of the hotel, Alex relished being wined and dined by this man she first thought of to be an imaginary construct inside her head, now she loved him dearly with such extraordinary consuming devotion. She liked how he dressed smartly, blue chequered long sleeve shirt, grey waist jacket and matching grey trousers like he wore a long time ago.

"So how does it feel like to be out of hospital, walking the streets, taking in the surroundings?" Alex asked fascinatingly with intrigue, she crossed her fingers,wishing he would never dare to, complain about any house rubbish they order from the menu.

"Dunno 'ardly' had a chance to take in anything yet, been trapped in Ray's dull bachelor like flat all day, reading his books of poetry to cure my bloody boredom, television's not changed in years its still Coronation Street occupying itself every night from what I read in the tv magazines Ken Barlow,Deirdre Barlow and Gail Tilsey are still there…" He took both of her hands, moved them up to his lips and kissed her fingers with such affectionate fondness that caused Alex to shiver automatically, she basked in this newly found love, amazed by how emotional it felt to be in love for the first time in years.

"You say poetry.. I don't even precisely remember Ray taking any blind notice of reading books back then ..he'd normally say about using paper from their content and blowing his cold nose on " She giggled remembering back to a previous conversation they shared between themselves.

Alex felt the body heat from Gene as he closed the gap between one another, while awaiting for their starter food to arrive. He secretly felt lucky, almost like winning the ultimate jackpot, to be having a gorgeous amazing girlfriend on his arm, sharing the same feelings as he did.

"If questioning would make us wise

No eyes would ever gaze in eyes

If our tale were told in speech

No mouths would wander each to each

Were spirits free from mortal mesh

And love not bound in hearts of flesh"

Gene allowed a line of poetry to escape his lips, letting its magic words of poetry to overflow, displaying his gratitude for her patience of waiting so long for them to be where they were right now.

"Hang on since when did you become a fan of poetry?, I do recognize that line isn't it from Because She would ask me why loved her by Christopher Brennan"

"My haven't you've gotten proper clever, Bolly.. Not getting yer knickers in a right tangle.. I've been thinking of ways to impress you, to make you know I'm a better man…one who stands out amongst everyone else" He sighed, wondering if perhaps he deliberately said enough to make walk out the restaurant door and out of his life indefinitely.

"You really don't have to go to all these lengths just to prove a point.. Gene.. I'm not certain we might have much in common but as the saying goes, opposites attract, no matter what…" the tall Italian waiter interrupted them with a dry cough, holding a plate of lasagne and seafood starters, Alex nodded a thank you and Gene shrugged his shoulders, his crutches safely tucked away underneath he table.

" Well this should be a delicious meal, 'aven't ate a thing in 5 hours.. Gene Genie's appetite which guarantee to be full within minutes" Gene's stomach rumbled hungrily, he kicked his lips which never went unnoticed as Alex observed when tucking into her seafood meal, a tall candlelight positioned itself in the middle of their table flickering tiny bits of wax and lightness, his features darkened beside it, she found herself distracted by those mysteriously handsome rugged features.

"You not hungry then Bolls don't mind me finishing your meal off" He leaned over, reaching to pull her half finished plate towards him.

"Oi eat your own meal you naughty Manc Lion!" she playfully slapped his wandering hand away, delighting in getting one over on him as he blushed embarrassingly.

"Hmm delicious.. This is lasagne, lovely its making my nose tingle and taste buds roast up…bugger…" Gene spoke with his mouthful, obviously his table manners had not changed drastically.

"You thinking of ordering dessert.. I might just skip the main course.. Being a busy day for me" Alex murmured, following his eyes were like a thrill traveling down to her belly, meanwhile they never broke hand contact, he gently used two fingers to tickle her wrist.

"I had other plans in mind Bolls, Taking you upstairs… making up for lost time, I've never stopped loving you…Want to show you what you mean to me.. If you feel the same let me know..I want to end this night on a high … I need your love…" Gene warmly proclaimed, the sensation of her hand touches overwhelmed, sending his mind racing faster than a Bugatti Veyron, the gorgeous fragrance of her perfume overflowed up his nostrils. Kisses soon proceeded, slowly forgetting their surroundings in the busy packed restaurant.

_How come I'm a luckily bastard…Can't get her out of my head.. Always been drawn to 'er' since she walked in to my life.. No other bird can compare to Alex.. oh I've made horrendous misjudgments in my lifetime.. I really can't live my life without 'er' if anything else goes balls-up for me..her lips taste of perfection_

She moaned sexily into their passionate kiss, his hand slipped to position over neck, muzzling up her in a mess, they pulled away a minute later, gasping, seeing the mutual need and growing lust in each other's eyes.

"Might as well be on our way then" He replied truthfully, tugging her hand to indicate they had to leave.

**xxxx**

After hobbling off the lift, on his crutch, they couldn't literally were not able to keep their hands off each other, in a warm tender moment Genewrapped and cuddled his hands around her waist and kissed along her neck, trailing soft butterfly kisses up and beyond, up to the shell of her ear, beathing heavy, she breathed in his strong aftershave allowing it fill her nostrils.

"I can't help it Bolls.. I've been waiting to this all day...I've got a leg that feeling pretty numb but even that isn't going to stop me from having a good night with you" He whispered, seductively in her ear, as she slipped her hand backwards to stroke through his goldish hair. They stood motionlessly in the center of the bedroom for the best part of 30 minutes, closing their eyes.

"I've always dreamt of staying like this.. not moving.. your protective arms holding me closely...your lips..kissing my bare neck... you asking me if you stop and i tell you carry on because i'm enjoying it.. Oh god i want you Gene" She turned to face him, the bright lightened half moon half reflected over his face as he opened his eyes, moving his lips down to kiss hers. "Make love to me" tears overflowed from her eyes, as he calmy wiped them away with his thumb, rocking her slowly, kissing her chin, jaw and closed eyelids.

"Ssh its alright I'm here" his tongue flickered along her lips, before pushing inside her mouth. He would confide her about his absent wife Liz as soon as possible, any thought of it vanished from his memory as love overtook their thoughts altogether and they moved hand in hand towards the bed, he lowered her down on the bed, moving himself on top of her, as she pulled him down for a passionate kiss, they fell in a heap onto the mattress.

**End of chapter**

**Paragraph of poetry is by a poet called Christopher Brennan, check up on google its a good read.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Unforgettable Times**

**Chapter 10**

**Fanfic has now changed to an M rated fanfic, because there is some tasteful smut in this, also there might be some different plurals and nouns in each sentence just ignore it. It becomes darker towards the end, giving a major clue to who the identity is of the character in danger.**

Morning sunshine peaked through the curtains of the rented en suite, warm, radiant and brightly reflecting , peeping inwards over half on the bed. In her sudden excitement, Alex felt so incredibly alive, more than she could have dreamt about, she busily snuggled up against Gene's bare shoulder, running her hand over his unshaven stubble. He looked too gorgeous to describe for words of how any good looking bloke should be portrayed to be, _peaceful, sexy as hell and cuddly, Its taken us a lifetime to get to this point..I'm so thankful we found one another..Any decision he makes his down to him alone I won't intrude privately upon it_

"God you're a temptress, luring an unfortunate miserable sod in bed with yer I'm bloody glad its me…..One more thing Bolls…. stop staring." Gene complained proving he was still best for what she knew him for, she just couldn't help in happily admiring his bare chest, as he still laying flat on his back, half dozed, tiredly, weary eyed.

"Oh Molly never came home…" She jumped pretty quick in realization immediately searching for any left reassuring notes or unanswered mobile phone text messages, in the process with her back half turned she unknowingly took half of the silky bed sheet off the bed with her, resulting in exposing Gene's hidden nakedness before her very eyes. Which never impressed him as he sat up, his legs and thighs just about half covered.

"Bolls do you mind I was getting comfortable wrapped underneath that sheet!!" He bellowed, turning to lay sideways, hugging his knees and crouching upwards into a cat like curl to keep warm and comfy.

"Hang on..One unanswered text message..10pm last night.." she continuously read, muttering the text quietly to herself careful not to annoy Gene further.

_Had a great time at the cinema.. Loved the new Twilight film.. Ray is great company although he looked really disinterested in taking a keen interest in the film… I found it hysterical when he kept nodding on when Edward popped up on screen…anyway We went to grab a Pizza from Domino's..Both of us had a big appetite.. Thought it was best to leave you and Gene to spend so time alone together you both really need it.. Staying at Ray's.. You should see his many guitars..think he could be the next Bon Jovi..C u 2moro_

Alex laughed at Molly's comparable sweet behaviour, _Blimey them two should spend more time together or I should invite him over and they could chat about the latest music likes and dislikes, _she turned back to check on Gene, who made it quite unambiguous she would have captivate his smutty imagination with another steamy passionate kiss as they shared hours before. Bending over, she gave him full ownership of the bed sheet, slowly closing the gap between them both to kiss him only to find herself by surprise being positioned to lie facing him face to face. Eyes closed, she thrilled in the steamy intimate sensation of lips caressing her clavicle sweetly and softly, hands massaging her everywhere, lowering to kneading her lower thighs.

"Gene. We have to get dress" she pleaded, predictably her pleas fell on deaf ears, as he continued his actions. Last night disappointingly felt like an indescribable blur as his subconscious refused to allow him to remember one flashback , however his determination, his manpower evidentially began to reign victoriously and supremely. The evidence was clear to see, the loss of control in her voice, the unpleasant noises she made as she whimpered opposite his covering protective naked body, it was what he could only describe as tremendous as he looked on, she overwhelmingly blew his mind away.

"Bolls shush dream of a far way land.. Like you're marooned on an island" He challenged her to create an luxurious erotic fantasy beyond her wildest dreams, presuming she'd recreate and include them both.

"Mmm I've always wanted to be marooned with Sawyer from Lost" she giggled, like an hysterical shy teenage schoolgirl, trying to hide this amusing laughter never went unnoticed, she opened her eyes, confused by his puzzling reaction.

"Sawyer.. Another bloke you just accidentally let slip about" he pursued his lips intentionally , pulling away from her, burying his hands underneath the fluffy pillows.

"Gene. ..he's only a fictional character from a US television show…you've got nothing to worried about.. You're the only man I want in my life no other man in this world can compare to how you make feel" she reassured him with a gentle hand gesture upon his scapula, rubbing her hand tenderly across it.

"That's good to hear… If he'd been real.. I would have gone and Quattroed him in the Quattro" Gene joked amusingly, delighting in the feel of her hand.

"Unless it could fly across to Hawaii like a plane. I'd pay good money to see that" she added with bemusement.

"Now where was I" his husky voice sent shivers down her body as he shushed her, placing a finger over her lips, lifting her fingers to his own lips, he kissed them with such gentleness and eagerness, it left her questioning the reality of this newer, kinder, considerate side of Gene. He still profoundly acted with the tough guy edger side in appearance that she knew him unforgettably for, so many years ago. Both sets of fingers remarkably displayed evidence of scars, bruises and cuts, immediately she understood why this was apparent, even though he never claimed to have laid one finger on a poor unfortunate individual in this day. Had he proven himself to be more accident prone nowadays she never wished to ask nor enquire incase his famous fierce temper spiraled out of control.

Motivationally he flipped Alex over to lay back against the many pillows on the mattress, they kissed with passionate, an intense manner, tongues melding together with a passionate embrace, she cupped both hands around his chin briefly to bring him closer, one hand disengaging itself to position around the nape of his neck, overwhelming stimulated through their connected unbreakable emotions. Alex hopelessly urged to feel him kissing her thighs and feet.

Gene read her mind like an experienced Psychic with an imaginary crystal ball, happily granting her wish as he sneakily kissed his way down her aching body, trailing hands over her ribcage, stunning curves and pelvic bone, squeezing her bum cheeks to coax her over the edge, Alex was busy riding out her strengthening orgasm as it bubbled to the surface as washed over her within minutes, he eyed his goal with glee now positioned in-between her legs , licking his greedy tongue in anticipation, leaning forward was a pain, because he felt his muscle straining in his unjured leg but that wasn't going to stop him indefinitely.

As he began to lap at her juices, Alex's eyes fluttered insatiably, her fingernails raked at the bed sheet, pleasurably causing her to rip it, the carnal feel of Gene's tongue caused her body to tremble altogether, her knees shaked, her mind raced as if it raced throughout never ending stars away from Planet Earth, he bought out every single romantic erotic emotion any human being could ever wish to claim, she just felt extremely grateful they were embracing one another and the thing she regrettably thought was that they'd been attracted to each other for a long time but never thought to act upon it, unashamedly certain scenarios threatened to tear them apart forever.

"Mmmm Gene" Alex she circled her hips rotatingly, allowing him to delve his tongue deeper, his flexible fingers joined in the pursuit, flicking and rubbing at her clit, he desperately urged to see her reaction, glancing up to see Alex's eyes closed tightly, _she's thinking of that Sawyer sod with his bloody shirt off.. Bet thousand quid I can accomplish in running him over in Hawaii . _Quickening his fingers by conjuring them in gathering pace, as she stretched her hands up to sooth his sweltering back that hovered above her. Regathering his mind back to normality and she followed soon afterwards.

Gene broadly kissed his way back up her body, kissing and nibbling soft butterfly like kisses up her wrist and up along her left shoulder top.

"What you thinking about right now Bolls?" he requested while kissing her nose adoringly, in reply she playfully slapped his wandering mischievous hand away from slapping her bum cheek. "Tell me" he whispered seductively, nibbling and licking his tongue around the shell of her ear.

"Basically I'm thinking of spanking you for punishment in acting like a naughty filthy minded horny teenager but it be thankful its your lucky day Randy Pants… one wish I want granted…make love to me…fill me" she confidentially asked, witnessing the mutual want in his gorgeous lingering eyes as they continuously gazed down upon her. The overwhelming intoxicated smells of his aftershave trickled up her nostrils as they lay wrapped up in one another's secured welcoming arms, both exchanging the common knowledge of desire and love fulfilling their hidden feelings, their bodies lay restlessly always remaining capable of wanting more, he wanted her, more than anything than this world had to offer, when she kissed him those lips left the strangest of indescribable optimism , experiencing an oddly fuzziness in his hair, without a shadow of a doubt she'd quite literally made his hair stand up on edge not scaringly nor either frightening it told him she'd dominantly surpassed his expectations more than possible.

With a nod, she wrapped both hands around his lower back, caressing his flesh smoothly. He took one last opportunity to see it in her eyes what he'd always known, the lust and desire filtering out of her eyes. Moments later she felt the incredible sensation and saw him estaticaly moving above her as he moved within her, outstandingly it was one most profound beautiful sight she had pleasure of witnessing, the physical skin on skin contact was erotically. Their fingers entwined together, increasing the thrusts to be stronger, harder, pounding as he delved further seeking out further undiscovered pleasure buried away.

She held tightened her grip on his fingers as eye contact remained in tacked. A fierce raging fire burnt his eyes, he was undeniably drunk, his head thumped profusely, he kissed her again, reclaiming her mouth with his lips, kissing it made his head spin back to front, _she's a fantastic kisser she's hot, bloody hell how did get this lucky. _

Minutes passed by, as he struggled to hold on encouragingly with Alex's wise words, he pushed for a softer release, letting himself go altogether as he released inside her body, he wanted to allow his body to cool down from their lovemaking , as he collapsed onto her shoulder. She eased him gently, a hand securing his weakened body, lastly kissing his forehead and they lay arm in arm, snuggling up once more.

xxxx

As the happy loved up couple redressed, recollecting the remainder of their disposed clothes, Gene smiled ,abidingly remembering and knowing for sure their first proper morning as a loved up couple would last for the rest of their lives, as his weary eyes studied her half reflection inside of the ajar luxurious bathroom, two times he clutched his heart in concession, feeling its rhythm throbbing regularly, he sighed in amazement the view was potentially ideal, the curvy hips she swayed when she pottered around without a care in the world, the way she laughed heartwarmingly when she looked up at the mirror noticing her boyfriend's eyes threatening to pop out of their sockets, he looked absolutely adorable, a bit of bed hair was hilarious to see. The question of the unannounced marriage proposal circulated his thoughts.

"Marry me" that supposedly secretive request escaped his lips humiliatingly, his eyes froze motionlessly as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"What?" she thought she'd somehow misheard what he asked, excitement kicked in, she calmly asked again.

"Alex Drake.. You're a woman full with a head like a fruitcake… I've loved you for years.. Unexplainably I loved you in my subconscious, in my coma weird as that sounds but now I know with a hunch in me gut and in my heart I want to marry you" He gritted his teeth nervously, opting to chew every nail as he was turning into a jittering wreck as it overcame his nerves the longer she kept him hanging on.

"Yes" her reply rocketed him to stand up as he limped on his leg without the crutch. He lifted her high up off the carpet swinging her around as they bathed in gratitude and fulfilled happiness, his laughter overwhelmed them joyfully, he'd never been this happier in his life, finding the woman he'd spend the rest of his life, acting a fool back then when unbelievably she stared him in in the eye without him acknowledging it, their time had come and he was never going to let her go.

Gene's mobile phone vibrated on the dressing table, he glanced to see that Ray's name appeared on capital letters.

"Hello.. Oh Raymondo got some good news to inform you about.. I proposed to Alex and she accepted it " he muttered happily.

"There's a big problem heading your way mate.. Your absent missus" Ray replied sighing.

"Bugger!!" Gene shouted louder than expected.

"What's wrong Gene..are Ray and Molly stuck in traffic I know I've heard it's a pain up here in the North West"

"No I just need some fresh air" Gene made an automatic excuse which pressingly confused Alex as she stood with a puzzled expression, a few minutes ago they'd only got engaged, now he appeared to be acting suspicious and she requested to know why that was. Now fully dressed, Gene kissed her hands tenderly and left Alex's room making a sharp exit.

Hobbling down the narrow corridor on his crutch, he was surprisingly confronted by a 40 year old woman, blonde shortened hair, foul mouthed, her breath smelt of strong cigarettes.

"You do know you'll get yourself thrown out of 'ere' because there's a smoking ban not to smoke in public places.. You haven't changed at all still the despicable, manipulative lying witch you portrayed yourself to be " He complained negatively, lip stick covering his cheeks.

"So who's the unfortunate poor tart you shacking up with now" She exhaled a puff of smoke in his eyes which he waved away.

" Her name's Alex and she's a million times better than you… she loves me and I love 'er'… why've you come back to taunt me… to make my life a living hell?" He read her like a book, he knew her motives were easy to recognize.

" Correct.. Gene Bravo… You continue to impress me when I left you on our honeymoon and I ran off with that waiter.. I stayed with him five years..got bored of him so I cheated … I never actually remarried which means you and me sunshine are still married and any clever plans you have on marrying this Alex woman will be scuppered..,.. I've come back to give our marriage a seconded chance.. What do you say?"

"Piss Off.. Go and hound some ungracious little rich business sod" His heart rate dropped lower when he realized a heartbroken Alex had been listening to them all along, she'd overheard everything after following him, they faced one another he pleaded she refused to listen by taking off her engagement she threw it back in his face in disgust. Her heart lay in tatters as did Gene's as he broken down in tears, tears overflowing from his prying eyes.

"Alex…Please let me explain" he shouted after her but to no avail.

"Right you gonna take me for a meal or what can't I stand 'ere' all day sweetheart" she extended her hand for him to take, Gene showed he never wanted anything more to do with her, he bitterly declined.

"What part off piss off didn't you understand.. I want nothing to do with you ever..just leave me alone. Stay out of my life or I swear to the big fella up there I'll do something unforgivable " He stormed away from her, as she found this all highly amusing, she was determined to stick by her promise ruin his life.

Xxxx

Alex collapsed back against the bathroom door, crying her heart out, he'd lied about everything, another woman in his life he never let on about.

_She's all alone.. Happiness lying in tatters… she needs a comforting hand of support…I offered she turned me down…She needs to rebuild her life…That mysterious friend's life hanging by a thread..the knots are untying themselves second by second… Hmm what I'm saying she needs him.. She always bloody needed him… they need to save this person's life.., Poor Raymondo _Alex's eyes narrowed in disbelief, was this was she needed to do.

End of chapter


	11. Chapter 11

**Unforgettable Times**

**Chapter 11**

**In this latest chapter some certain things still may not add up but don't worry because more is revealed about Gene's recent returned wife Liz, as she toys with Gene's emotions and I've chosen to escalate some events as they begin to take a dark dramatic turn bu there is light at the end of the tunnel eventually. Unbeta'd **

Over the next following days as he observed life's daily frenzied stressful population busily exiting and entering the streets of Manchester's centre, Albert Square, Gene's overwhelming emotional feelings changed to breaking point in the blink of an eye as if he'd been knocked for six revaluating his errors. His final found relationship with Alexbecame shattered laying in tatters, one minute they passionately embraced, before becoming engaged, happily pronouncing their long everlasting devotion for the other, the next misery hurled its unprovoked devastating emotion before their very eyes, predominantly Gene's absent wife of 15 years Liz. Gene slowly established that he should have acted for more easygoing, upfront to Alex informing her about what happened all them years ago before his accident prevented him from finding Liz. He revealingly cursed words screaming angrily to himself , his hands shook erratically, whatever he could do he struggled to do without Alex, she meant a lifetime of happiness to his life and he paused hands protecting his eyes.

_I know I've been an arsehole for accidentally gave myself an unfortunate boot up the good Gene Genie arse….Even most ugly mug faced nancy poofs are shining up their boots preparing to wait their turn… This in no way is my bloody fault…Liz chose to deceitfully leg it away from our marriage she wants me to play right into her hands…well as manipulative as she may assume to be…. She's gonna leave my life whether she likes it or not the last word she'll hear from my lips will be DIVORCED…Then she can go an live her life abroad with a rich greedy bastard _

He closed his eyes so imaginably tighter, inhaling a sensation of coldness of air through his lungs, an image of Alex's elegant beauty astonished greatly , the best you learn in life is hanging on to a love so formidable and golden he basically swore he would not be defeated by Liz's conniving vendetta. Gene set himself a challenge in discovering and find her weakened point and considered meeting up with her knowing full well he'd loath it and suggest Ray had secretly been in love with her, he knew it might prove to be dangerous but could work.

**xxxx**

Molly surprisingly uncovered the truth from Ray after overhearing his full blazed argument with Liz on the front doorstep of his flat, she assumed, the woman in question must be an ex of his but when he explained about this woman being married to Gene , she displayed forgiveness, understanding what anguish her mum's boyfriend must be going through , Ray briefly informed her from his last flashbacks of her, how the recently returned Mrs Hunt acted ungraciously and calculatingly delighted in entrapping luckless flithy rich younger males, seducing them and then running off with them not for love but for their money that's what she gave a damn about in life nothing else.

"Poor Gene…I really didn't know…I know mum's heartbroken I can't bear to see them splitting up because of this woman..Ray…we need a back up plan…" Ray practically had to either rub or squeeze his eyes together in amazement as he received orders from a brainy teenager who he found to have a lot things in common with, in happily reuniting his friends. Molly and Ray occasionally stayed in contact and exchanged text messages every night giving updates on how Gene was feeling.

Ray occasionally picked his friend up from his small semi detached house in Button Street, today on a warm day despite Gene's continuous miserable protests of doing things himself, he ignored this by guiding him to the parked vehicle, driving him into Manchester City Centre for sightseeing and shopping, he deservingly needed it following his recent spells of depressingly ill tempered bad run of luck.

"You still miss her?" He kindly queried optimistically not wanting to anger his friend, whilst munching on a steak and kidney pie curious to know, crumbs covering and filling his red turtle neck jumper, his untidiness created a moment of rarity of unmistakable laughter.

"Oh Raymondo still you can very much never change.. You're a proper greedy sod, who generally spends everyday stuffing his big bloody gob with all these fatty foods ..Alex…she erm taught me that" Gene generously pointed out, a roar laughter escaping his throat, recollecting their past conversations.

"Oi stopping winding me up..you know I hate it..makes me bloody moody at times..Oh Drake bloody Nora…You two are a match made in heaven. You know it, Molly knows it ..let me tell yer even though I'm a hopeless romantic and me being rejected by any bird I eye up…my advice would be for you to grasp onto a place in your heart of hopefulness. " Ray complained unappreciative of the amount of sarcastic remarks being flung at him despite all this he provided his full belief that somehow the couple may bury all their conflicted and complicated emotions which may plausibly lead to a reunion as soon as possible.

**Xxxx**

Molly confronted her mother smiling sympathetically as she wiped any detectable tears from her eyes with a tissue, she hugged reassuringly, hiding her many concerns as her mother looked emotional, teary eyed after what had occured the previous day.

"Mum please speak to him for me…You're hurting I know…you always told me Dad left you like this when he ran out on us..you struggled. We've been back and beyond this last couple of months. I'm convinced we and Gene can get through this together"

"Molls..he lied to me. Said he had no one else in his life apart from Ray.. I fully trusted him, he's disappointed me tremendously…I hardly I know if I can ever find it in my heart to forgive and forget…I appreciate your considerateness for me… " she fought back tears, as she lay lengthways on the bed that she and Gene made passionate love on yesterday, how did all go so incredibly wrong, pondering the reasons of how she allow herself to be fooled, to be selfishly misinformed in believing something so simple.

"Yes but Ray told me everything…he'd never confess anything deceivingly to protect Gene…according to Ray, Liz ran out on Gene on their honeymoon in Barcelona. They never consummated their marriage because she tricked him into it, promised to love and to cherish him but all she desperately wanted was to get her filthy hands on his money in which she sadly did. Proclaimed she never actually loved so she terminated connections with him and tantalizingly looked elsewhere, running off with a younger Spanish waiter leaving Gene heartbroken.. Mum the bad person in this isn't him ….its her you should scratch her eyes out "

"Molly violence and brawling isn't an alternative. It would only create more problematic concerns in the long term. Continually there is a way of figuring out a resolution by way of ending this.." Alex sighed sadly contemplatively , she knew somehow she could never stay infuriated and enraged towards him permanently, decisively he should be heard out in full speakable terms. Inaccurately her heart suddenly thunderously reminded her of the cold hearted, bitchy and vindictive personality of Gene's wife, just simply overhearing her brashness, foulmouthed behaviour surprisingly spoke volumes, she acted like a ghastly woman who set out to reclaim her rejected husband in a disheartingly blackmail plot.

"So what are you going to do…Please consider this…You know he's just across the city..moping, undoubtedly Ray may be thumping his head against the wall in frustration…Just a phone call away don't forget" Molly left Alex unaccompanied, as she played on her blackberry by the balcony which down overlooked the entirety of Manchester's outstanding architectural landscape, the City of Manchester stadium home to Manchester City and Old Trafford home to Manchester United, she basked in its fantastic setting, she really preferred living there then originally living in London.

_Me and Alex we were fully connected in so many unfounded, unimaginable ways, I fell in love with her and she never knew, as much as I despised Gene Hunt, surprisingly I wish him all the best…in what will happen…The uncontrollable, unhinged ex wife exacting her revenge mission, maniacally picking his friends off one by one starting with Ray, who I can't help but wonder he had all the qualities to stand on his two feet step out from underneath Gene's shadow, unsuccessfully he never thought to switch allegiants . _

**xxxx**

To Gene's disgust, both traveling companions momentarily discovered Liz suspiciously had been following them since Ray's car inadvertently curved over half of the pavement outside the newsagents in Button Street, leaving an unimpressionable aftermath from some irate foreign shopkeepers.

"You know what Raymondo one of these days you will be involved in a major accicent especially if you drive recklessly like you're recreating an unforgivable audition for Formula One" Gene frequently reminisced about how they each had less care for the road.

"Shut up will yer…Nowadays accident occur on the motorway. Always hear reports on the news of some mindless egomaniac breaking rules if talking on their mobile while driving"

"Bloody Hell Raymondo you should unquestionably enroll in college/learning centre for twatlogy, or Nancy English I'm sure you'd pass both classes with flying colours"

"Bugger don't go smarmy and smug faced on me I feel I've already had a thumping 'eadche' for three days … I'm already strangely stressed out enough as it is…Feel the urge of smoking two Cuban cigars simultaneously" a tap on the side window startled them as Liz unexpectedly bent over, blowing kisses, her hair glowed shiningly in the sunshine.

"Why the bloody hell is she doing this?..why can't she accept life goes on when someone doesn't love yer anymore, I did love her back then, now I 'm hopelessly head over heels for Alex..I'm showing sympthoms of an 'eadache' the size of Wembley Stadium" as she stood glancing smirking, as the sun reflected against her darkened sunglasses, she waved her hand instructingly for the window to be wound down so she could speak, she was giving up without a fight, determination showed in her expression.

"Why are you avoiding me Gene?… I booked us a fancy restaurant for tonight…you'll be amazed to discover its traditional for a change" The distrustful manner in which she so prominently spoke in, something presumably wasn't right, she looked pale faced, ill and forgetful, her ever changing twisted performance was so unpredictable to untangle.

"Go back to Spain where you belong…erm Look Liz all I want from you is a divorce… everything to be finalized..you have a life of your own to look forward to..You don't need me in your life you never have. You act as if you've got that head of yours trapped in a cat flap…" Gene's mannerism came across strongly, determined to show her she needed to divulge her life elsewhere.

"But I love you Gene and I know you love me…we should keep to those marriage vows…Please hear me out" She pleaded ashamedly, extending a hand to rest on his shoulder but withdrew when it was refused.

"No…" Gene muttered furiously, compassionately felt his secureness slipping away from his clutches as she persistently mistreated his reaction. He nudged Ray painfully in the upper groin, indicating for him to speed off. Gene knew he was shamefully running away frighteningly from his numerous intensifying problems. In a dignifying manner to which he secretly despised, he generously offered her a resolution and now nervously anticipated her response as to whatever it may eventually be, throughout everything he magnificently experienced in life, a strangely circumstantial two decades of serving for the Greater Manchester Police and the London Metropolitan Police, in a dream like, fantasy as crazy as it sounded he gratifyingly loved his job, protecting the streets from life's criminal bastards and flihty scumbags.

"You win alright sweetheart I give up i'm not going to win i am cause you love this Alex bird.. You can have your divorce..get married to darling stunningly attractive fiancee andilive a life of luxury in a country garden house…I can never win you can I?… you're always hard to please when true is revealed…I once knew this fella called James Keats at least he showed me a good time. Treated me with dignity and devotion…" she painted a kindhearted picture of the man she briefly became friends with.

"Jim Keats?.. Oh that just marvellous, Just when you think he's out of your life forever..the four eyed creepy bastard leaves his mark.. He tried to get to Alex…If you know him that well What happened to him?" Gene carefully asked, uncertain as to how the unpopular younger male was managing to be living abroad, probably by his standards, he'd have a bird on his arm and big luxury named Jimbo , however unbeknownst to him he remained obvious to the fact that Jim tragically died years before in an unfortuante accident.

"As far as I know he came back to live in London… apparently he mysteringly died…his colleagues know why…" Liz revealed sadly, suspiciously it became apparent she must have associated herself with some detectives who best knew Jim.

"How come a woman like you who's got a gob double the size of Beeches Brook which is capable of swallowing up poor jockeys ,the more you take the piss and fingernails as plastic as VHS', All I say to Keats is good riddance to a complicated bastard who made life a nightmare for his own meanings…sorry If I coming across as ungracious wanker to you Liz but that man and I weren't the best of friends some years ago, he threatened to obliterate my kingdom to smithereens, reckoned I had dark secrets on my conscious which I did, but they weren't villain like secrets…" Gene muttered cohesively, feeling a sense of encouragement in how he pronounced his inner emotions, he never quite wished to be told Jim was dead but felt reassured their wouldn't be any signs of a recurring intimidation from DCI Keats.

"C'mon Gene we'd best be getting a move on… don't forget you got some shopping to get remember" Ray winked an eyelid which came across as he was purposely attempting to chat up a flirtatious Liz

" Alright sweetheart you'll get your turn soon enough when my divorce is finalized..no need to be jumping in now I'm soon to become a single feisty woman" Liz amusingly implied, however she tended to hide a darkened vengeful secret inside her thoughts, Ray was basically offering himself to her in a romantic proposal, dinner, take to concert or cinema perhaps, she desperately felt a dangerous urge to teach Gene, she knew she was lost losing her mind or it had tipped over the edge into full on madness, _that once you say you want me out of your life, I'll make hurt the ones closest to you or act out a far worsened, sickening revenge. _

**Xxxx**

Alex only reached Ray's mobile answer phone, she was persistent in trying to reconcile with Gene, she still happily treasured the expensive ring he left in her jacket, which shockingly most have cost him a fortune to buy, it still showed he absolutely adored every magnificent, beautiful creative feature about her, face, perfect breasts, amazing perfect curves, gorgeous hazel eyes that showed him exactly what he so needed to discover about the woman he utterly felt an overwhelming devotion and undeniable love for, the day before they made love to each other in the glowing mild sunshine as it reflected over the main bedroom, the touch of his unshaved stubble sent shivers throughtout her aching body and as soon as his tongue melded together with hers she lost control giving him her body in a moment of passionate lovemaking.

"Come on Ray answer your phone… your life could be danger from Gene's psychopathic deranged wife, please answer your phone, I just want his voice to fade away from my subconscious, its so strange because i know he is nudging me to do something unforgivable , probably responding back because I stuck by Gene" frustration built up on her behalf, Alex examined past flashbacks of when Jim became too close, one time attempting to seduce and chase her during a late night drink with him alone back in a darkened CID in Fenchurch East, that was when Alex shockingly witnessed his true colours, when his mysteriousness ways were eventually revealed to her.

A ringing volume alerted frighteningly as she reached for Molly's mobile picking it up, the voice on the other side of the receiver sounded unfamiliar, it named Ray as the caller, it sounded very much like a female voice.

"Hello" no reply, but what baffled her even further was that the voice seemingly repeated the same words back, she wondered if this might be having fun on her exspense.

"Come this isn't funny anymore, answer me and will spare you from being arrested by the police for harrasment" she demanded forcefully not hugely intending to come across as bad mannered.

"Oh Its me Alex…its Gene's dearest wife…He's mentioned he still wants to marry you..and I've granted him his wish with divorce papers which you'll be happy to hear about." She confidentially answered, a swagger in her voice revealed something darker and menacingly.

"Hang on how did you manage to get Ray's phone?" Alex's eyebrow furrowed in suspicion, what kind of game was this complex woman playing, layers of intrigue showed.

"Oh heck I nicked it, stole it so I actually should really confess, I had Gene and Ray completely blinded my behaviour and wrapped around my finger, don't worry love i didn't try and kiss Gene as i know he still hates my guts. Oh I came across as lovely, thoughfully and considerately they never suspected a thing…I will warn you now and only you alone…If you just as much think of marrying Gene then you'll be making one of the biggest mistakes of your life..trust me sweetheart.. He's not worth the bother for anyone…he'll only leave you heartbroken..oh trust me I swear it you see soon enough when problems mount up and you both struggle to pay debts then his mask fades away in revelation...adios" She finished chatting and before Alex could say anything else, she was prevented from doing so.

What on earth did Liz mean?, was this another of her calculating schemes or was she planning something unexpected something that may split them all up together.

As Liz herself walked towards a local small partly owned garage down a country lane , she fluttered her eyelashes and she toyed with a younger mechanic, flirting outrageously, when he turned his back she stole a spanner and placed it her handbag, a smirk soon emerging across her lips as she realised this was it this the chance to put her plan into action.

**The comment by Gene that mentions Beeches Brook, it's a fence at the Aintree Grand National.**

**End of chapter**


	12. Chapter 12

**Unforgettable Times**

**Chapter 12**

**Only a few chapters to go with this fanfic I'm afraid, Its carefully piecing every thing together slowly, as the first part of Liz's revengeful plan is revealed, Gene and Alex make up and he manages to wind up Ray as usual, I'm definitely going to add Chris into the next chapter as I feel it needs him in my A2A fan fiction again and maybe I might make even Keats appear in someway but that would obviously be telling.. Cue embarrassing evil laugh, This chapter contains smut towards the end.**

As the sunshine glistened amidst in-between two large shaped elm trees by a near by park, a bronzed tanned Liz glanced upwards carefully studying Alex's rented temporary apartment home intently, a sly smirk emerged across her lips, it virtually singularly felt as if she was stalking her rival's activities minute by minute, she couldn't care less about deceiving the man she came back for, hoping to restart her marriage with.

Pleasingly for Liz it was magnificent to be dominantly in full control, as she witnessed Alex changing into new clothes, it never seemingly once struck her that she was playing a dangerous life threatening mind game by way of endangering other peoples lives, she laughed inwardly , delighting in the fact that as soon as they all eventually discovered what unlikable scheme she had set indicatively , she'd have long disappeared and left them facing the consequences of her actions. She couldn't risk hanging around especially whether the possibility of a defiant and unpredictable Gene, infuriatingly unleashing his unforgiving payback.

As she sat comfortably on a bench, her cautious eyes fluttered carefully upon glancing downwards into her small handbag, one hand playing with the car spanner, Liz cleverly recognized what had to happen , ruthlessly divert them all away from her loving husband even if it meant a moment of madness might need to intervene, she absolutely acknowledged it clearly.

_No_ _one takes you away from me, I know all too well I'm conniving, unpredictable and that's why I came back for you Gene and I'm not giving up without fight for you, your precious fiancée is not getting her hands on you god help me _

Alex replaced her purple and red striped shirt with a light blue blouse, she struggled miserably to shake off an irreplaceable mystifying spirit of some sorts, this frightened her thoroughly, inspecting from the bedroom window to the street down below wasn't a convincing preference. Molly watched morning television, boredom evidently clear to see.

"Oh I hate morning television never nothing worth watching , It always boring .the only best programme I love watching is This Morning generally because of the latest fashion tips and to watch Gino D'Campo" Molly giggled hysterically, as she curled up on the bed, flickering throughout each channel.

"Molly the remote control isn't an I Phone or Blackberry…sure there most be something on the music channels perhaps" Alex kindly suggested Molly watched MTV or VH1 to take the time away, whilst a thought refused to escape her mind as somehow or some way, she desperately needed to apply for a working job to make ends meet, to buy enough food weekly equally intended for herself and Molly.

Molly switched to VH1, a familiar song voiced over the widescreen television, the song she awakened to, as soon as appeared in 1981. Ultravox's Vienna, nevertheless Alex approached the screen and sat positioned on the floor bewildering her daughter in reply, Alex sighed tears overflowing , half smiling, placing a hand over the screen, flashbacks streamed subconsciously mutually beyond her. Recollecting every treasonable memories of the never-ending glorious adventures of traveling in the Audi Quattro and solving crimes.

"Mum your temperature's flaring up are you sure you don't want stay in today?" concerned for a second time, Molly double checked her mother's hot flushes by pressing a hand up to her forehead, perplexity resurfacing within her thoughts as she hopelessly looked on, undecided whether what the best course of action might be to do.

"Mols I'm fine. Don't worry…it s happening again…Because I have this bizarre consciousness roaming all over my mind… like someone is haunting my thoughts, my dreams I guess, this person speaks as if he is bitterly denying me to live my ordinary life with you and Gene….I recognize his voice it was someone I met before I woke up…. Jim Keats" Alex never liked a fuss being made when she showed clear signs of a migraine or either an headache.

"Who was he… someone you fancied other than Gene?" She nodded amusingly at the probability of her mother gaining two male admirers instantaneously and them fighting back and forth for her affections.

"No Not really we we're more like friends, he was somebody I could confide in, someone who appealingly understood my predicament, even knew of future events, to my genuine surprise we got along literally but then one night he appallingly exposed a spiteful, disconcerting side and only cared about destroying Gene because he presumed it was his main authority to do so…trust me Mols I'm glad he isn't here anymore.." Alex sighed, as she lay back down on the mattress, lifting two round shaped extra pillows underneath her head to lay comfortably on, she felt helplessly understated and powerlessly to do nothing, uncertainty continuously clouded her high judgment as she questioned and undoubtedly imagined Liz would be namelessly nicknaming her "Downward Alex"

"Mum you're such a visionary, I am glad you and Gene… finally got to see each other again but what I don't understand is why are you still here chatting to me when you could actually be halfway across knocking at his front door, persuading him you were wrong about what you said… right now…I know you mentioned last night she doesn't frighten you in the way she threatened to ruin your future happiness with Gene.. Take an aggressive stand, don't let her think she's top of her game" Molly's words of encouragement, were effectively ringing true as it nudged her into immediate action.

"Since we've moved up here…can I just assume you've been watching too much University Challenge and reading books thanks Molly. I'm certainly going to take your words on board…Where does Gene live again?" She felt embarrassed to ask because she never had an opportunity to ask Ray where his friend lived.

"Mum!… Sorry Its Button Street its not far to travel to" Molly's annoying reaction to Alex's occasional forgetfulness out of the blue created laughter between mother and daughter, as they prepared to head to that address as soon as possible.

**Xxxx**

An overjoyed Ray managed to bag two football tickets to the next Manchester Derby match as he waved the tickets in his hands whilst standing outside the Old Trafford ticket office.

"Raymondo stop shooting that bloody big gob off yours and get in this bloody car… Even Jeremy Clarkson is less of an curly headed, giant, cocky eyed and loudmouthed tight arsed bastard than you" Gene uttered his ever present attitude to the modern day workings of living your life freely

"Yes but don't forget at least you can see your first Manchester United v Manchester City game in years… oh the game of football has changed dramatically nowadays Gene….your own jaw will drop to the floor in amazement" Ray climbed back in the car pressing his foot down on the accelerator, as they visited town for the second day running, to buy a new widescreen television for Gene's living room, Gene eyed up in Curry's yesterday.

"What do you mean..don't tell me they replace footballers with horse jockeys and play them on the pitch..and add the horses in for amusement to entertain the crowd"

"That would sound hilarious unfortunately not these days.. Foreign billionaires have bought the clubs, Americans own United, Americans own Liverpool, City look like they may soon enough be taking over by Billionaires from Dubai if they're lucky" Ray informed him of the drastic, changeable football takeovers, it caused laughter to escape Gene's throat.

"Buggering Hell they should nickname the football, the BFL, the English equivalent of the NFL" Both friends laughed together, Ray slapping his hand on hard on Gene's leg, to which he yelled in painful agony.

"Oh Sorry Gene I forgot about your leg.. You shouldn't be feeling the injury too much. I remembered the doctor telling yer in the hospital last week"

"Somehow I still consider and assume that you still perform like a daft, jumpy, prat and glum individual.." Gene muttered

"Oh thanks mate you still have the ability to lob a dampener on my confidence" Ray never particularly enjoyed listening to Gene's sarcasm everyday, it created misery for him in the process.

"This is most likely why Liz ran out on you.. Disliked what characteristics she acknowledged about you" Ray unexpectedly found himself, slightly turning and protecting Liz's side.

"Ray are you standing up for her because I swear to you she's stringing you along.. That woman tells more lies than a lie detector can manhandle in memory" Gene practically rubbed both hands over his eyes roughly at the disbelievingly behaviour from his longtime friend, was he being drawn to her, trapped beyond her enchanting spell, Gene aimed to discover the real truth as to why Liz changed her mind bafflingly upon the subject of divorce.

"Bollocks and you know it…Just think you should trust her now that she's agreed on divorcing you and that you should visit Alex to tell her the good news" Ray hoped the reunion between Gene and Alex was happily on the cards

**Xxxx**

A devious looking Liz followed in pursuit of Alex and Molly as they left, with that spare spanner in her handbag someday it would evidently come in handy, to exact her punishing, cunning plot.

_A woman scorned always gains the upper hand darling, he'll have no one left and only have my shoulder to cry on. _Liz remained oblivious to the knowing fact that Gene wasn't a sucker punch for the buttering up sweet talk to soften his tendentiously beckoning temper moments, sometimes he speculated when her dishonesty materialized, the moment of truth always displayed when her nose twitched and he spotted it from the corner of his clever eye.

Over an hour later as the two groups finally came across each other's paths, Molly and Ray sneaked away unbeknownst to Gene and Alex.

"So how have you've been these past few days?. Can I be straight forward with what I'm about to tell you…You know it was completely dreadful of me not to allow you to explain this situation I misunderstood presumed you loved your recently returned wife It was utterly stupid of me to misinform myself…please forgive me…every night before I close my eyes I've wanted you to..trust me this is all I ever think about" Alex tearfully implied, Gene glanced seriously towards her, standing motionlessly on the spot, his actions suggesting negativity or either his body language refused to respond her apology.

"I thought you hated me.. Said you never sought to see me again…Alex what you said has played over and over again like a continuous loop. You do realize I'd never do anything to hurt your feelings. Believe me I've learnt from that experience when we lived back then in both our bizarrely comas.. nearly losing you to Keats prevented my heart from breaking it was agony seeing him smirking behind your back like he basked in glory of nearly tempting you away from me ….Although I'm not someone who likes to admit how he feels but it always been on my mind about how much I love you and I never will stop loving you.. I know somewhere in that fruitcakey head and heart of yours you feel accurately the same way.." Gene confessed his true feelings from the heart which covertly petrified him potentially at the realization of powerful love can mean to two people who profoundly loved and adored each other.

"Can I come in then?.. Oh Looks like we've been set up…Molly and Ray have done a runner and your television appears to have vanished" Alex thankfully discovered at the last minute.

"Sure this is not your doing Bolls… That Molly may have tied Ray up somewhere and gagged him until you and I make up" Gene questionably stood firm, as they both made eye contact, their visible steamy chemistry reappeared as it resurfaced to the fore as she moved nearer to reclaim his right hand, closing the widening gap between themselves, she positioned her hand up towards his cheek, carefully caressing it, admiring his helplessness of acting forgettable in shaving.

"You still look so dreamy, so gorgeous… I never once stopped myself from loving you Gene… you're the man I want to protect me and Molly . No one else, No other man just you…My heart belongs to you" without thinking she enveloped her arms securely around his lower waist, squeezing him hard, as he wriggled slightly to loosen her enormous bear hug.

"Bugger Bolls I'm not some sort of a life-sized teddy bear..you can hug.. Gene Genie doesn't do the softly softly touchy feel stuff love… but seeing as you appear to be persistent in obsessively anchoring yourself to me. I'll allow a million and one hugs from you… see I'm even capable of granting you a lifetime of wishes " He pulled her closer, as her brown soft bouncy shortened hair tickled his nostrils, they both giggled, happily excited by their reunion. The street looked to be deserted as he scooped her up into his arms and secured his hand around her long legs lifting and carrying her through the front door which he closed kicking it with his sore foot and leg.

What the loved up couple never banked on was that their newly joyful reconciliation had been overheard by Liz, as she cried emotionally, gaining no sympathy from a returning Molly and Ray as they momentarily spotted her edgy unhinged appearance in a darkened street alleyway.

"What you looking at young lady… He was mine.. And your stupid mother got her claws into him before I came back. You can report to her and that husband of mine this isn't over by a long shot mark my words " she berated and an unconcerned Molly who walked on ignoring this crazed woman protests.

"What is her problem?"

"She just can't ungenerously accept and let go of Gene… why I hardly have a clue… Probably when she back she assumed he'd welcome her back with open arms…" Ray necessarily doubtfully knew what her real intentions were, from the last image he remembered of her was of a bright younger, attractive, feisty woman who displayed the best pair of tits he had the ultimate pleasure of setting his eyes upon, now Liz had drastically aged by 15 years, smoking made her skin ever more creased and she looked older than she claimed to be.

**xxxx**

Alex warmly snuggled up in the comfort of Gene's protective arms as they linked arms on the leather couch, she cherished how badly she'd missed this, how much she incredibly missed his hand massaging her thigh especially the way he did the first special night they made love.

"Wish we could stay like this forever, envelope and secure my arms tightly around your waist and my sneaky hand having a touch of that peachy bottom of yours" Gene growled enthusiastically as he kissed and playfully nibbled at the shell of her earlobe, breathing in the faint scent of her fragrance perfume.

"Mmm …hey that tickles, stop it..Gene hey" Alex playfully pinched his bicep to prevent him from getting further lustful.

"Oh trying to resist the uncontrollable sexy charms of the Gene Genie are you.. Well lets say we head upstairs and find out.. Maybe the roaring lion within me can be tamed by the lioness if she's flirty enough to accept my proposition " He seductively challenged her to discover once and for all, squeezing her left breast sensationally resulting in a squeal of delight from her as she chased after him around the smallish surroundings of his front living room . Their plans however were prevented as Molly and Ray entered the house, with hot steaming sandwiches from the local Subway restaurant near by Button Street.

"Right we've bought some food back. Anyone fancy a Meatball Marinara Subway" Gene disappointingly accepted by putting his finger up, a little sign of frustration clear for anyone else to see, as he sat up, hands positioned on his thighs as he cheekily eyed up Alex perfectly from the back, his hungry eyes glancing downwards at her soft, cushy bum, as he liked to describe it thoughtfully.

"Oh Gene lighten up you've got a sulky face that resembles a British Bulldog" Molly hilariously stated, finding it irresistible to crack a joke that would even impress the master of sarcasm Gene himself.

"What the bloody hell have you two naughty things been up to… Bugger Alex your face is brighter than Manchester United Home shirt" Ray bemusingly nodded his head, tilting it sideways as she attempted to explain properly.

"Oh don't listen to him Bolls, he's just acting like a even slower div… Any news on the music contract front yet Raymondo?.. Tell you what perhaps Alex should become your manager at least she knows how to calm you down" Gene purposefully hinted at, afterall he wanted to see her out working out and about, not being stuck in at home with nothing more to do than watch a DVD or read a book that she might have read repeatedly.

"Oh I don't think so Gene…Ray should try out for Britain's Got Talent..I'm sure he'll wow the crowds if he does audition..he'll have Simon Cowell's jaw dropping to the floor with his singing qualities" Alex knew and advised her singing guitar playing friend, she hoped he might consider putting his name forward when the time was right.

"Britain's Got Talent either you're taking the piss Bendy Knickers or you're actually auditioning yourself to be his manager" He laughed hysterically momentarily soon regretting his suggestion as he was met by disapproving glares from all three house guests.

As the night wore on Molly and Ray gave the loved up couple time alone, as they watched the latest episode of Lost on the brand new widescreen television downstairs in the living room with the main curtains closed. Gene lead Alex hand in hand upstairs and into his bedroom which was fully covered in Manchester City football posters, light brown carpet torn up, in matter of fact his bedroom was in urgent need of a deserving redecoration.

"Sorry its not much.. Haven't slept in my bed for five years, been staying over at Ray's these last few days since I left hospital… " He shrugged his shoulders ashamedly, god knew what she actually must be thinking, that he had poor taste in furniture and household items.

"Its alright.." She reassured him as they lay down on the mattress, she flung one arm over his chest, breathing in the aroma of his strong aftershave that lingered through her nostrils. Gene couldn't believe his inner luck, he had the love of his life lying next to him on his bed, amazed that she promised to stay by his side no matter what through the darkened times that possibly lay frantically ahead in life.

"Bolls… thanks for forgiving me…Fuck what am I saying I've got no reason to apologise for" he stumbled over his words confusingly, he horrible convinced himself she may attempt to do another runner when she took her time in responding to his incoherent words, nervous she may be seeing the side of him that had chased so many women away previously, she surpised him once more by petting a hand over his stomach, a reassurance duly accredited.

"Gene.. Don't beat yourself up about it..I understand.. I think that's what attracted me to you…to help you to correct any ambiguous fateful errors..ouch Gene..you've still got a smut filled mind I see" She stopped talking seriously to establish his smut filled mind drifting elsewhere, as a hand slowly crept underneath her light blue blouse..popping open every button at a time. She pulled him towards her as they soon kissed passionately, greedy tongues melding together in a fiery embrace that threatened to make Gene's scorching embarrassing flushes more visible to the naked eye. She was encouraged by the sounds of his throaty moans, as she lovingly snogged him.

His hands exploring her chest as he unpredictably shredded her blouse wide open, astounishment overfilled his hungry eyes as he kissed her intensely as the familiarity of their love soon began its journey of floating back from beyond the surface, as they both fought definite desire, his heart had ached for so long to feel the breathtaking touch of her to drive him wild single-mindedly. Her eyes sparkly glinting full of raw passion as she pulled away to knowledgably unbutton his shirt and flinging it across the bedroom, his trousers and boxer shorts also followed within seconds leaving him fully naked as he moved to lay lengthways beside her, a finger circulated around Alex's bare shoulder blade, she felt shivers attacking throughout her body.

"one more thing Bolls…I'm stark bollock naked…and well erm how can I put it… you're not…your sexy punishment is to take them clothes off of yours" he whispered huskily in her ear, sitting up to prepare to view her undressing for him. She did as she was told, crawling from off the mattress that supported their mutual weight and to stand by the end of the bed, delighted with the appreciative grin that emerged from his lips.

"Blimey Gene I'm not a stripper if you haven't figured out..But for your eyes only I'll do a strip especially for you.. If you care to avert your eyes upwards.. Erm no Gene not at my legs" she coughed alerting him to stop favorably looking at her ankles.

She was tempted to add music to their sexy planned lovemaking but eventually decided not to, choosing to turn her back and allow him to take a peak over at the reflection of her beautifully figured body in the large dressing table mirror.

"Fucking Hell Bolls My eyes aren't full of magic" He moaned sulking, acting like a ungracious spoilt child to which she chuckled at refusing to be denied the chance of stripping for him, moving his head sideways he observed closely as she unclasped her bra, dropping it to the floor, he sighed as he felt the sensation of his heart strings being played professionally and romantically like a harp. Seeing her undressing him was all that mattered to Gene, he enjoyed every fulfilling moment of it, as he smiled pleasingly when she finally drew her knickers down her legs, she surveyed his reaction, upon capturing it he was already star struck, displaying signs of affection.

"Ready or Not Gene" she turned to face him, standing naked in full view, before crawling underneath the bed duvet to join him.

"Shit… Ohh" he cried out, as she took him by surprise, it became difficult to detect where her current position might be underneath the duvet, all he could feel was his legs being tenderly caressed, massaged expertly, her fingernails smoothly stroking his hardened cock as he threatened to explode there and then forcefully with unburdened passion as she continued her clever seduction techniques, feeling his balls stiffen as he cocked his head from side to side. Quite literally he threw his sweat filled head back in enjoyment upon feeling her wet mouth and tongue circulating inbetween his legs trailing upwards to replace her fingers, sucking and swirling her tongue around as she took fully in her mouth.

_I've missed this.. Missed her so much.. Never want to be torn away from her again… Bolls even though she makes me want to growl at her… I love her romantically, wish I told this more often because I'm beginning to feel an utter, jittery div_

When he finished his private thoughts afterwards, she began to gathering kiss up his towards his sweat covered sternum, surrounding every upper and lower body with feathered light kisses, unwilling to leave any part untouched.

Gene tentatively flipped them both over so he was fully positioned and hovered above her, his hands feeling the roundness in weight of her breasts, in a sign of encouragement she placed a hand at the back of his head drawing him down to her as his greedy tongue flickered at the left nipple teasingly, enjoyment stimulating their thought as she dared Gene to take her breast at suck it gently to which he did, the sounds of her moans overfilling both ears as he was inspired to persist repeatedly, his teeth playfully pulled at her nipple eventually slowly but surely he sucked down on hard on it, appreciating the glorious sounds of approval when he greedly ccirculated his tongue around its silkness feel.

**xxxx **

"Wonder what they're talking about up there..do you think I should check in on them?' Molly worried once more expressing a concern.

"Probably best not to yer know" Ray assumed they would be making up by embracing each other.

As they finished watching Lost, Ray withdrew the curtains and to his horror in realization his car had vanished, first his mobile had mysteriously vanished and now his car too, Ray stood motionlessly in horror, which alerted the newly reunited couple upstairs as they quickly changed back into their clothes dressing themselves into their housecoats. Gene allowed Alex to borrow an old Brown housecoat , finally they began rushing downstairs to join Molly and Ray.

"What's happened Ray….?" everyone stood in bewilderment as the empty space of where Ray's car should have been parked had been disturbed, some car thief stealing it.

"Some bastard's nicked my bloody car… " he angrily shouted in frustration knocking it from its hinges, kicking at the front door, Molly immediately rushed into the hallway reaching over calling the police, as Gene who stood in a blue housecoat began examining any traces of evidence, he had some insufficient clues detecting as to who may have skillfully masterminded robbing Ray's expensive car.

As she stood calmly alongside a distraught Ray on the front door step, her subconscious began to spin unrestrainedly as two voices notched up in volume , she definitely recognized Liz's voice discussing her next plan of action.

_Good job I came up with this plan.. They were foolish to believe my endless lies and now since you came on board Jackson.. I have faith in you to fiddle with every part of his car…There's money on the line for you don't let me down… He may have got back together with her…How will he feel when tragedy rips them apart. The blaming, and jealous game soon rearing its ugly head… This will work…I know it will , he'll soon be secured tightening within my comforting arms…me assuring him of protectiveness no harm affecting him.. Back with me where he belongs _

_Are you sure they don't know of your plan you have to be careful Liz, I don't want to find myself be hurled into a Police Van and marched off to a Prison Cell… Don't forget my history with your soon to be husband isn't pretty, I nearly killed him six years ago and he gets a whiff that I'm back on the scene he's going to want to kill me himself probably run me over in his Old Audi Quattro, your putting a lot on the line to accomplish your mission here. Remember I want my money don't forget_

_Oh Jackson sweetheart You will get your money, I'm a woman of my word don't you forget it_

"Bloody hell Bolls your burning up, forehead is scorching hot, C'mon lets get you to bed and ease your head down on the pillow for peaceful snooze… Molly is staying down here with Ray until the police arrive..trust methink she's potentially developed your Psychiatry skills" Gene clicked his fingers, snapping her out of unexplainable thoughts.

Alex realistically protested, of feeling much better, fluttering her eyelashes when she realized he's mispronounced Psychology yet again, this supposedly described to Gene that she appeared to be suffering with a migraine and despite her preservations, he clutched her hand tightly and led her upstairs when she eventually gave up finally.

**End of Chapter**


	13. Chapter 13

**Unforgettable Times**

**Chapter 13**

**This latest chapter explains more about Jackson, Liz's helper, he has an infatuation with Alex, it won't be too dark but it plays an outcome in what happens in the last chapter. If this was an episode on screen I'd love Richard Armitage or David Tennant to play him. **

A half naked Gene rose bright and early from bed the following morning, leaving a comfortable Alex to sleep peacefully, as he crawled from underneath the duvet, staggering painfully as he approached the upstairs toilet; closing the door behind him, pulling down his boxer shorts before eventually emptying his bladder. Last night was remarkable and perplexing, one minute they delighted in their glorious reconciliation and found it worryingly halted especially when Alex chose last night to take another funny turn. Christ, she'd unwisely made him pledge to righteously look after her and Molly effectively through imaginable tougher times in the future. Clearly, she realized she shouldn't be too aggravating, too forceful upon his normal genuine protective feelings he wasn't all too willing to come clean about; knowing him for a short period of time she learnt so much about Gene. His likes, his dislikes, what music he enjoyed listening to, how he made an effort in entertaining a female dinner date, sometimes it curved to sarcastically challenging words escaping from his lips.

Alex's eye widened, a grin emerged over her lips, laying flat on her back, she sleepily eased lengthways on her right hip, probing the bedroom from her point of view, perhaps he'd tiptoed down the stairs thoughtfully deciding to make breakfast as a treat. She overheard movement being created from inside his impressive bathroom, the faint sound of a toothbrush splashing with water underneath a cold drippy tap, she moved closely to inspect, gathering the duvet around her waist, she peeked through, flicking her eyelashes as she became astounded by how modernized his bathroom looked, caught a glimpse of its shower, situated within the corner of the tiny room. However, there was no bathtub; a glass cabinet was attached to the wall for aftershave storage and a white shiny toilet.

"Mmm… " Alex struggled to utter anything, as she changed into a borrowed housecoat, she second glanced, hungry eyes spying yet again inside the bathroom, she acknowledged the aftershave scent of Gene as he studied his reflection in view of the mirror. _Oh Mr Perfec, Mr Charming ... I should nickname him. Actually no, he may become mightly pissed off angry and berate me for displaying mischievousness_

Today they all arranged to accompany Ray to Grantham Police Station which was situated in Manchester Central and report his car stolen, hoping it wouldn't take long upon discovering the true identity of the crafty bastard who'd selected the wrong night to play around with the wrong individual. Gene immediately suspected the identity of who precisely masterminded this, Liz.

Although they'd remained loyal to the other until their honeymoon night, Gene uncovered so many motives within Liz when she refused to consummate their marriage one night, she proved herself heartless, bad mannered and offensive when they toured beautiful locations, originally he accepted she never quite respected and loved him, dishonesty permanently evident in appearance.

All Liz ever wanted in life was a richer lifestyle, a sexy millionaire husband who would provide stability and life assurance which in the end would guarantee she'd retire from work employment filthy rich and splash out on a luxurious white stoned villa in Madrid.

"Bloody hell Bolls! A man needs a chance to shave." Gene allowed his discomfort to be displayed; shrugging shoulders backwards awkwardly as he rinsed the Gillette shaver under the cold tap, glancing over at her fabulously half naked figure protected by one of his manky old-fashioned housecoats. She extended a hand out for him to claim, amazingly, Alex was always irresistible, every time she positioned herself in the background observationally, he breathlessly stared in amazement. Why would a strong-minded independent woman like Alex choose him? When she may as well have handpicked and reversed her feelings by dating a younger, talented, skilful Premiership footballer or a foreign billionaire who owned yachts south of France.

God those legs, those breasts, lips, eyes… just simply everything about her makes my heart hop a beat. Oh, I so want my life to be finalized, marriage, kids... Molly likes me looks up to as a father figure, feels like an everlasting dream, thankfully, it's so imaginably real… Bloody hell Geno you're turning into a loved up teenager…

"Gene Genie grouchy, moody oh so delightfully attractive with bed hair… I think you shouldn't have shaved your stubble because I believe it makes you look sexy, exquisite and too darn good looking... it's a shame. I couldn't wait to playfully run my fingers over it." She edged teasingly closer, as he turned to face her, giving into his desires by trailing both manly hands upwards to caress her over her elbows and onwards to her clavicle.

"You're all talk but no knicker action woman, persuading me to take you anywhere you want that's an obvious smutty offence when you essentially realize it." Swiftly he closed the narrow gap that lay untouched between themselves before expertly fondled her breasts, snaking a hand to the back of his nape, pulling him down for a full on snog, both forgetting their surroundings as they grappled with passion once more, Gene's aftershave foam dripping down her neck as his lips caressed her jaw. Grinding and covering her body weight with his own as he pinned her to the wall, his greedy mouth and tongue exploring above Alex's collarbone, feathering tender kisses downwards, hands stroking in-between her thighs.

"Gene we're going to be late. Molly and Ray are wide-awake in the other bedrooms don't forget. Gene… ohh… to be honest I prefer your lustful mind in the morning, it's a real good turn on." She giggled, trying to free herself from his grasp, as he playfully tightened a grip, she closed her eyes, desperately desiring to imagine an inconceivable contemplation when he made her come.

**xxxx**

A hung-over Ray checked on his answer phone for missed calls on his mobile when he made a starter on breakfast, taking an opportunity to make jam on toast for a change, eyes cautious when he noticed two missed calls from Chris back in London.

Huh maybe he's lonely again… he should be out on the town looking for his ideal girlfriend like I advised him to.

"Morning Raymondo… I see you've already made yourself at home. Cooking breakfast thought it wasn't your thing these days?" Gene now fully dressed, leaned backwards against the kitchen unit, careful not to re-injure any leg muscle, as he soundlessly cocked his head to the left, recalling the moment of when he and Alex were locked in that sultry, hot filled storage room in Edgehampton.

When she unchanged, stripping to her red silky lingerie, as they attempted to survive the heat wave overwhelmed their body temperatures. The astonishing amount of moments implanted within his head of what could have been if he stupidly shagged her there and then without thinking straight.

"Have you asked her again to marry you? I mean once the divorce from Liz is completed. Assumingly you're free to marry Alex, don't get me wrong you two must have fallen in love the day we saved her from Markham." Ray gave his opinion, losing concentration as he burnt two fingers as he reached a hand under the grill to retrieve a slice of toast, at time he felt accident prone not proving to be full of helpfulness and co-operation.

"Hardly, sometimes no one can rush full steam into an energized romantic relationship, we're taking things slow. Nevertheless, funny thing is… I enjoy Bolly's cuddles. She cherishes me for the man I am."

"Whoah! Steady on. Buggering Jack… I mean, you're determined to hang on her aren't you? She's recaptured your heart. I'm happy for you that you found love with Drake." Ray attentively added, taking a bite from the burnt slice of toast, crumbs covering his lips.

"Think you've already experienced an intense fidgety one or two hours of your own Raymondo. She's done this, I know Liz would resort to desperate measures… she's proven to have more warped brain cells than ten Eggheads." Gene felt self-assured that this likely theory might be considered.

**xxxx**

In Grantham Police Station, a newly returned Chris was introduced around the CID, primed as a special visitor. DCI Steven Carrick, a younger detective for his policing rank, kindly accompanied him, all the while intrigued as to why suddenly the former Detective Constable requested his help over Liz Hunt and Jackson Baines; two dangerous individuals, who he declared should perhaps be monitored under surveillance.

"Do you know your friend Ray Carling is coming in this morning? According to a phone call one of my Police Constables took last night, your friend's car was discovered to have been stolen right outside Gene Hunt's house in Button Street… reckons some young bastard may have eyed it up, hung around and took upon himself to rob it."

"Oh I never knew. Poor Ray… he loves that car more than he loves moustache." Chris muttered upon pausing, twitching an eyebrow, his jacket nearly becoming stuck in the doorway.

"So what do you reckon Skelton? Seeing as you burst here without a single phone call… Is it someone Carling or Hunt may have encountered when they use to work in this station?" Steven requested some possible information on this investigation that hadn't yet received the go ahead.

"I really dunno, Jackson always evaded being arrested and claimed he was untouchable, that no detective in Greater Manchester could get their scrubby hands on his shirt collar. It does suggest maybe a friend of his is the prime suspect." Chris awkwardly implied, not feeling 100% convinced of new evidence resurfacing against an old nemesis, who on every occasion delighted in mocking Chris's retro denim fashioned jacket.

**xxxx**

Jackson Baines, a darkened broody 32 year old, former criminal, watched from afar, as Ray, Molly, Alex and Gene arrived at Grantham Police Station late mid morning, as the glistering sunshine blared down from the sky above. His real intentions remained ambiguous as to why, after three years, Liz victimized him into assisting her mission of revenge; his motives were uncovered when Alex appeared.

Recognizing her appearance from the last time he saw her in a London Hospital some weeks ago, during a brief visit to an unwell relative, she looked as if she'd be blessed with a miraculous recovery, it anxiously made him drawn more towards her sexually. He knew indefinitely this was hard to understand, it wasn't the money he required, love conquered his emotions on a daily basis, this Alex Drake frequently played on his mind.

"What do you want Liz? Yes, I'm parked in the car park, observing their movements… look I don't wanna be lingering in the shadows at night-time… I done what you asked me to last night and I don't want any further part of your scams… I'll only inform you now. Piss off and let me live in peace." He slammed the mobile phone against the car window, glass shattering into tiny fragments; she continuously blackmailed him into fully cooperating in her dangerous assignment.

Picking up the phone, he acknowledged her next deadly instruction, shamefully as the coin of heads and tails flipped on pure instinct, giving in was the solitary rightful possibility, she had tons of evidence on his previous convictions. How and why had she obtained them, he simply wondered whether she seduced a detective and lead him astray by demanding he hand over files.

**xxxx**

Steven Carrick couldn't contain his cheerfulness of sharing a rare opportunity of shaking hands with former Detective Chief Inspector Hunt.

"Good to see you. You know you're a legend within the Greater Manchester Police… anytime a promising Detective emerges from the lower ranks he always takes time and says Gene Hunt inspired me to become a dedicated copper."

"Never imagined I'd have me own following… should nickname the Cult of Gene or for the females Gene's Angels." He mockingly confessed as Alex expressed a jealous glance, probably day dreaming of younger female detectives throwing themselves at his feet and worshipping him.

"Your friend is in CID taking incoming phone calls, Chris Skelton he's come to us here in Manchester with some disturbing information over your wife Liz, and her friend Jackson… Chris has an old colleague from Fenchurch East who's discovered from an informant Liz returned from Spain because she committed a murder, she's wanted by the Spanish Police on two counts of abetting and perverting the course of justice… unfortunately there's no registered place of residence." Steven stressed the complicated issues that came with a painstaking price.

Steven extended a hand out to welcome Alex to the station; Gene happily introduced them, indicating a hand.

"Alex this is Steven Carrick, Grantham's very own modern day bullshitting, hardnosed Detective Chief Inspector…. Steven this is Alex Drake… she's my girlfriend and she used to work with Chris in Fenchurch East." He shyly gathered a thought that mindlessly told him to shut up from revealing anything else.

"Good to meet you Alex." He wryly half-smirked, hopeful to concentrate his intentions elsewhere as he assuredly requested Ray to follow him to his office for a private word.

Chris shouted from the background as he saw his friends when they walked together.

"Guv!"

"Oh bloody Nora. Still acts like a massive div." Gene muttered profusely, hands occupying his waistline as Chris jumped excitingly, waving like a lunatic.

"Chris lovely to see you again. You should have called us to let us know you were on your way up here, to request an open investigation into this murder Liz assisted in… Is this Jackson involved by any chance?" Alex ignored Gene's displeasing glances, as she tapped Chris' shoulder.

"I think he is. See me and Gene know him too well… right knob head he is… taunted us with hidden messages anytime a crime was reported never figured out if he were involved. Guess he's too brainy to be caught." Alex seemed intrigued by Jackson's suspicious involvements.

**xxxx**

DC Graham Doyle, a cocky eyed 23-year-old Detective, thoughtlessly barged into DCI Carrick's office without warning, brandishing a printed-paper with a report of a sighting for Ray Carling's car.

"What is it Graham? Can't see you I'm chatting with Ray here…" Steven bitterly growled unappreciative of interruption, his handwriting disrupted, glasses smudged as he hurriedly wiped their lenses.

"Guv we've just had an anonymous call about where his car is… It's parked outside the City of Manchester stadium, some twat probably done it as a windup."

"Yes thanks, that is it intriguing, wonder what scumbag has picked City's ground to abandon your car, I know you're a United fan aren't you Carling?" Graham nervously scratched his forehead, still stayed put.

"I think you've said quite enough, thank you for letting me know." He congratulated dismissed him nudging him to carry on with more documents.

"Chris told me earlier, in his judgment he thinks Baines is behind this incident… If he is, I'll bring him for questioning and make sure he fesses up. If he doesn't I'll use a Hunt tactic to get him to spit a confession out." Ray sympathized in Steven's proposed aim.

**xxxx **

For Alex, Grantham Police Station bore a remarkable resemblance to Fenchurch's narrow corridors, dominant coldness swept through the double doors, Gene's protective arm held her close; she enjoyed how he silently disallowed her to even temporarily wiggle freely for a matter of seconds.

"Gene… are you delving into your smut filled mind again? Do give me details tonight if you feel willing to. Don't tell me, is it one of me in a matching coloured bikini, running along a beach?"

"Could be…" he winked an eye cheekily, failing to prevent a moment of hilarity that didn't go unnoticed by Chris and Molly.

Ray stormed out within seconds, grabbing his jacket, ignoring observant eyes as he literally created a scene.

"What is it?"

"C'mon we're going to check out where Jackson Baines lives. Steven here wants to take things slowly so he doesn't suspect the police are keeping tabs on him. Thought you said you wanted to go and arrest these scumbags all guns blazing, getting married affected your dedication to your bloody job?" Ray protested. Gene, Chris, Alex and Molly followed leaving Steven to feel embarrassed by this shortened argumentative scene.

Jackson positioned himself hidden from view behind a bricked wall, levelling a gun, his target in perfect-ranged sight, as he took time in firing a shot, he misjudged it and shot out the windows of Gene's car they shattered in the aftermath, catastrophically creating pandemonium as the four passengers ducked for cover, taking shelter in front of the car.

"Jackson we know it's you… come out with your hands on yer head… Or I swear to god I'll knock out your kneecaps without question." Gene shouted ordering for him to comply with his demand, to which he did, with his arms raised above his head, smirking menacingly as he kept tight-lipped again of his treacherous deeds, he only spoke once.

"I made a deal with the devil, to inflict aggression, separate your soul from the objects that preserve it in place. In reality, he told me in my dream your kingdom should never be functioning above daylight. In fact, your life was ended the day I should have killed you. Somehow, you proved a life can be rewarded a second acceptance… You can't control them forever." Jackson shivered intensely, his head rocking back and forth, collapsing on a bench so he could recover.

"What the hell does he mean?" Alex was staggered, unconvinced by this man's darkened religious beliefs, it smacked of a similar experience she couldn't rid herself of. Jim Keats' recurring voice, demanding this world to do something he failed to do, rid the world of Gene Hunt.

**End of chapter**

**A massive thanks to scribblechacha for beta reading this latest chapter**


	14. Chapter 14

**Unforgettable Times**

**Chapter 14**

**A shorter than usual chapter, a certain scene may give a hint away for the ending, still has its twists and turns right up till in the end. You will hate Liz even more in this chapter when she does horrible this is nearing the end a chapter and interlude to go after this one. A massive thank you to sash queen of the jungle for the great reviews. Unbeta'd**

Gene persistently threatened to inflict two large snooker black eyes upon Jackson's ugly smug facial features, as he continuously mocked his impatience, unsuccessful pleads from Alex and Steven Carrick falling on deaf ears, as the former DCI 's boiling aggression engulfed his personal emotional state ehich gradually began to escalate further, unimpressively other detectives bravely challenged his overdramatic cynical performance.

"You own up now or I'll bloody stamp Manchester's greatest wanker on your bloody forehead so hard you wouldn't be able to itch or scratch your head anytime soon…That witch unquestionably to this didn't she?… Seduced you did she, probably knowing you, you'd give into temptation allow yourself to blackmailed all for the good of a few notes" Gene mightily strengthed his forceful hand grip around Jackson's thinned throat as he slammed him up against the wall sheets of paper breezily hovering off the cabinets , three older detectives progressively overpowered him as he was swiftly removed him off the bewildered suspect and elbowed by the well experienced DI Cole who weighed around 15 stone and stood at 6ft 4ins in height and general strength.

Jackson viciously snarled wickedly, tidying his crumpled creased jacket back to normal, flirtatiously making his intentions clear suggestively by knowingly eyeing up Alex who he felt an unidentified romantic connection to, blowing an invisible kiss towards her. It made feel an expressive hatred in reply back towards him. She sensed this downtrodden young man must have been corrupted, brainwashed by Liz to give into her every demand, these sets of events left an uncomfortable uneasiness within her thoughts, all Alex searched for in life was the admiration, respectfulness and utter love/assurance, she reveled gladly smiling profusely, this was everything she dreamt of even back in the 1980's to spend the rest of her life with Gene but now too many complicated, dangerous obstacles made it all together more trickier to be positively achievable, she refused to allow Liz from gaining the upper hand in what she aimed to achieve victoriously.

"Gene my office now!!" Steven over-anxiously demanded a toughened word jabbing his index finger erractically on Gene;s shoulder, displaying unhappiness of the former colleague throwing his weight around, the talk would decisively flip soon enough.

**Xxxx**

Ray and Chris journeyed onwards across town as they kindheartedly accompanied DS Dean Murray in his Audi R8, topic of conversations running low, Gene's wife capable of assisting in a murder all this seemingly fitted together, she desperately needed to be stopped before she committed another sinful criminal masterminded plan, uncovering this would definitely prove to be tougher than expected.

"You know you shouldn't have moved down south Mate, missed our nights of us drinking in The Railway Arms, Gene's missed calling you a div, C'mon reconsider and move back up here, don't forget home is where the heart is in life…" Ray intriguingly confessed, he despised appearing to be depressed but nevertheless fortunately thankful that it somehow encouraged him to engage inspiringly in writing music lyrics as an interest/hobby every time he visited Gene in hospital everyday of the working week,

"I know it offered a great career potential… I've always been up for the challenge, new environment, new exciting, vibrant nightspots to share a drink in with colleagues, Sorry I never did visit more frequently than I should have… This therapist I see every week who enormously owe a great deal to do appreciatively mainly his helpfulness and understading, funnily enough through seeing him I remarkably bumped into Alex…I guess we've all been through the mill haven't we, all this tension pumping up once more down to everything occuring" Chris muttered , contentedly grateful to be back home where he knew his heart belonged necessarily it was tentatively petrifying him that they may all be in danger.

"Alright you two erm… when you stopped gossiping about the good old times…we've halted over the road from the stadium car park.. Before you brains eplode like dynamite in an infuriating fiery outburst. According to the unreliable reports our DC conventionally received, looks as if your precious Toyota Prius only has temporary engine failure and we assume a gun was dangerously used to shatter the back seated windows…shit the scene looks an hideous state some poor sod is gonna have a tough job cleaning it up.. My thought I think from the looks of it some done this deliberately… Don't worry we can hopefully presume DCI Carrick can strategically manage to get an confession out of Baines…that scumbag doesn't deserve to be walking the streets at night" Dean spoke firmly, hands shaking erratically on the steering wheel, as he self-assertively monitored oncoming suspicious comings and goings, directly inside and on the main motorways itself.

"So Chris…Do you think Baines is needlessly incapable of aligning himself with Liz?, Mind you when we bought in for questioning over a previous investigation… I chased him and evidently realized the bastard does run like his toes are entangled together " Chris genuinely couldn't answer, he vaguely remembered the former criminal during his first routine undercover investigation back in the Fenchurch district of East London, the scruffy, unclean foul mouthed appearance was predominant to distinguish immediately. Chris' Fenchurch colleagues turned the rulebook on its head by thrashing a beating out on the helpless Baines.

"Gentlemen..eyes on this investigation…Carling I'm phoning a pick up vehicle it will transfer your car to be examined for any noticeable evidence mainly if its be tampered with, you do realize what some single individual could be capable of doing nowadays and then eventually repaired…" Dean compassionately clarified, patting both hands over his trouser pockets, finding his mobile he dialed up a number.

**xxxx **

Gene glared resentfully at a respectful, caring man who found him in turn to be charasmatically spinelessly, bigheaded and loudmouthed, Steven soon wished he hadn't requested a word with Gene as their conversation soon dramatically overturned prospectively quite memorable, every station detective observing on as chairs began begin flung violently at the other, fists slammed on the wooden desktop, its computer almost pulled out of its socket, Gene uncaringly demanding they search for registered addresses Liz may be residing at.

_What is he doing, really does he presumably want to be kicked out of Manchester altogether for inappropriate negative behaviour… Please stop this Gene its not helping your case _

"Right I don't want to see you back in my office again… Alex sweetheart you'll have to learn him to control that pigheaded attitude of his…Your scumbag of a boyfriend … just accused me of lying to protect Baines… Honestly I'm no deceiver only I'm a fantastic card player" no could potentially double cross Steven, he took no nonsense, no bullying tactics and no shit from old school learning detectives.

"Trust me believably I don't preferably relish obtaining advise from wide-eyed DCIs who never tends to tie their shoelaces properly" Alex stood eye to eye, taking a stand against the argumentative Grantham Detective Chief Inspector, indicating downwards to point at, truthfully his shoelaces were undone "Yes I fully understand Gene may be hard to handle and perhaps its somewhat complex for you to uncover with regard why an egocentrics, uncooperative and self-doubting such as yourself doesn't establish a pact of assistance…A person's life may possibly lie in grave danger and all your thinking about is getting one over on Gene…I'd purposefully reconsider your words more carefully in future before you allow your revolting brain cells overpower a foreseeable conclusion" Molly jumped up proudly applauded her mother, Gene meanwhile blushed self-consciously, pleading for them to leave.

"You trying to out-do me Bolls.. Well appreciatively you did truthfully absolutely gave it growled within his gormless face and I shyly confess i bloody adore the knickers off you for courageously gathering confidence to bite back fearlessly…Carrick the dickhead deservingly had it coming…all bollock chit chat, no self-assurance, grudgingly insufferably denying to help us… guess we need to get to Jackson…I've got a plan. I'll tell yer…don't predict I've lost my marbles…" Gene hesitantly tugged on her arm, edging her closer to him, by enveloping an arm to position around her waist, watchfully notifying Alex of the plan and glancing over his broad shoulder the attention seeking former criminal.

**Xxxx**

2pm: A bored Liz sat alone in peaceful park, everywhere she visited she clutched her precious handbag, she permitted a crispy air steam to enlighten and to decrease a painful headache she continuously suffered for endless days , awaiting Jackson's forthcoming arrival, staying poised hopeful he'd delivered a terrifying warning to Gene and his friends.

"Jackson sweetheart when I compulsory demanded you send me a text message you do as your told you just don't bugger off and go to shag your girlfriend…" She unsympathetically welcomed him with open warm arms, cold-heartedly she couldn't care less what unsupportive excuses he provided. He voiced a dread

"I'm sorry I lost my cool Liz….I couldn't just selfishly unload plenty of gunshots and aim them at a defenseless group of individuals, Grantham is completely surrounded by CCTV, they'd capture my identity within minutes and have me banged up behind bars within an hour"

"Yes darling you may protest all night if you rightfully dare to but you did as you were told last night..and I congratulate your glorifying achievement so I have not one skillful usage for you anymore so you can just piss off back to where you live and if you so much attempt to stalk me I'll call the boys in blue and place all blame on you..evidence is already highly stacked up against you" Liz heartlessly confessed, feeling the urge to carry on single-handedly in what she'd planned for years.

"They'll discover soon enough what your game is… tampering with someone's car brakes can never go unnoticed not in a million years…Oh by the way yer know I got caught earlier you're lucky I never basically confessed my involvement in this situation and I just uttered my religious beliefs what every religious male individual should do in a moment of madness" Jackson stormed away, sneering , wanton pursuing his lips intently, as he clutched his mobile phone in hand.

**xxxx**

Alex, Gene and Molly settled back at home, affectionately she was willing to even call it a temporary home, she wondered whether he hadn't regained self-confidence in admitting about moving in with him.

"Bolls I want you and Molly to move in with me…Necessarily I couldn't spend a night without you…. Desperately need you two in my life…" It was as if he'd astonishingly skillfully displayed an ability to read everyone's hidden thoughts.

"Come on Mum please say yes… I don't mind moving my suitcase into the spare room upstairs…" Molly persistently convinced her to accept his exquisite offer.

"Hang on Molls it is a big giant leap to approve of…. " she paused, he fluttered eyelashes awaiting an answer, how could she deny it, just one glance of searching within the depths of his adoringly loved up puppy dog hazel eyes made her heart thud magnificently against her ribcage.

"Gene…I erm" _oh for god sake she's gonna say reject me by confessing I'm sorry Gene I can't..,please understand my reason. _

" I'd love to…You chose the right time to ask me….. Can't help myself loving you incredibly joyfully….Blimey I feel flustered" she grabbed a newspaper and half flapped it effortlessly cool her hot temperature, he endearingly possessed all the wistfulness charms and predictable attractiveness she particularly delighted in loving, the protective hand massaging her aching shoulder when stress trickled out of her emotions, oh how she struggled to contain how her developing attraction affectionately towards him.

Tenderly he oozed a charismatically fascinating sexual appearance within him, his husky voice unmistakably bound to send shivers of desire over a woman's hot flushes, his eyes recapturing an indefinable gorgeousness when you found yourself drawn to them, his masculine hands caressing your aching, weakening muscular pains, Alex was unimaginably thankful she accepted to move in with him, Gene now had the family he always dreamt about for all of his lifetime, nothing could change drastically Molly absolutely adored him, kindly wound him up amusingly about celebrities names he never knew of to which he impressively made a remark over.

"Jordan is that a country in Africa……Fernando Torres does he play Tennis?" His eyebrows bemused.

"Firstly Gene, Jordan just is the brand name Katie Price uses and its Rafa Nadal that plays Tennis not Torres he plays for Liverpool" Molly caringly corrected his small faults.

"How do you work this bloody remote Molly?… Ray said I should check out the BBC IPlayer if I've missed a programme during the day, he mentioned its useful….ah thanks Molls" he silently mouthed a thank you directly, hoping Alex wouldn't spot it.

"Erm Gene I do have two very intelligent eyes and I can hear everything you say…" She playfully squeezed his thigh, a loud groan erupted from beyond his throat before escaping his lips.

"Chris and Ray should be coming back soon…hope they haven't got lost across town…this street is easy to find" Gene troublingly muttered, rising from the double seated leather couch, approaching the living room double sided window, he peaked out, upwards alongside Button Street's darkened vacated eerie street, strangely still no sign of them, this skeptically left a numerous deepening sickening realization of them disappearing without explaination.

A phone call soon confirmed Gene's heartbreaking inner fears as he tightened his eyes, pressing the phone up to his ear, the familiar voice on the other end, berated his weakness.

"You didn't think I'd go quietly did you sweetheart… " she sniggered enjoying distinctively hearing him squirm intolerantly, becoming powerless, Ray's saddened voice called out for Gene in the background "No one underestimates me do you understand me… I could read Jackson's body language like a book, i figured you sent him undercover wrapped him around your finger all for the good of bringing my sorrid bottom crashing down, oh how touching, you're a dimwitted sluggishly man who hasn't redeveloped knowledge about the world he loves, unpredictably another detective might have had the proper balls to twist it…oh one more thing say hello to your friend….time is running out for you…tick tock.. Tick tock"

"Guv…she knocked out Chris I dunno where he is find him" his pleading words stonewashed further from the receiver as he began to lose consciousness.

"Ray!!" Alex and Gene simultaneously bellowed, requesting to hear his voice, disappointingly everything fell silent.

"I know she frantically resort to extreme desperate measures but nothing in a lifetime would I have ultimately consider she'd do something like this, kidnapping, Bolls you should leave before you face tragic consequences… "

Gene gathered his coat and thought of contacting Steven Carrick unfortunately maybe he might not be the rightful person to contact.

As Molly relaxingly made herself more comfortable on the couch, for just once singular second she flickered her eye tired lying lengthways to opportunely claim space for her tired feet, a creepy 15 second montage of a mysterious looking Jim Keats standing in front of darkened shadow flashed up alertingly in full HD view of the widescreen television, somehow everyone in the room unsurprisingly overlooked it as Gene finally decided to leave it till tomorrow morning, Alex clutched his hand, bringing it up towards her lips, she whispered thought-provoking reassurance as she pressed his long fingers kissing them tenderly and caressingly, momentarily they warmly cuddled on the bottom step of the stairs.

In an abandoned railway undeground passageway, Liz tortured a helplessly beaten up Ray with taunts, laughter echoing between the brick layered walls. To his astounishment shock and dismay, Dean Murray showed himself to be disgracefully corrupted by ultimate greed, unbelievably disloyal to his police rank, the GMP, he dejectedly knocked out Ray with one powerful punch with his fist and once alone tying Chris up elsewhere, she gratefully thanked him with a kiss and dismissed him from staying with her incase of suspicious falling on him.

"Now you're going to comply with my demands or I will do something i regrettably can't bring myself to fo just yet." She slapped him as he whimpered agonizingly, she'd handcuffed him to a cold handrail so he wouldn't comteplate absconded fleeing as soon as possible

"What have i ever done to completely deserve your deceitfulness and impulsive incorrectly tormetn...why couldn't you get Gene why me..I'm harmless"

**End of chapter**


	15. Chapter 15

**Unforgettable Times**

**Chapter 15**

**Somehow I've forgotten about Molly a lot in this chapter, she does feature at the end in a touching scene . This ties up most things but might leave others left open, ambiguous a word that's been used sometimes for A2A. **

A hard night's their deserving sleep verified vulnerably, an awakened Gene lay naked only half covered by the duvet, leaving his lower neck exposed to a cold pretentiously tossing and turning restlessly uncomfortably. Alex observed this as she too lay half awake, her blinking eyelashes fluttering her hair mussed messily. She spoke, hand stroking his elbow intimately.

"Gene please don't go barging in there like a hyperactive bulldog… she'll only taunt you until your hands are tightened grippingly around her neck..just promise me you won't let this get out of hand"

"For fuck sake Bolls I don't need you lecturing me …its already spiraling out of control don't you realize, For the last week or so I have pointlessly struggled to drink a bottle of scotch, eat or sleep without thinking of her torturing my soul awakening me with endless nightmares.. When this is all finished…we can hand her back to the Spanish authorities where she rightfully belongs, locked up for the rest of her life…." A compassionate Alex purposely extended a hand for Gene's hand to grasp which he disallowed her to do so, luckily she wasn't willing to progressively give up on her determination to fight off his thunderous disapproval, yes he did naturally allow his emotions to spill out when things became personal.

"Gene listen to me do you hear me… I'm in no way leaving your side, you can't fight her on your own… I must shamefully admit out of character I wouldn't mind scratching her eyes out for all the horrendous things I've learnt from Ray that she's painfully put your through…"

"Bugger Did think you'd be so caring and understandable… Bolls I'm glad you want to be my side I appreciate it" Gene reeled in shock, how and why did she persuasively manage to display an ultimate effect on deciding how to address problematic individuals the serious one being Liz.

Alex warmly snuggled to him underneath the duvet, her head comfortably laying horizontally by the side of his broad shoulder, not surprisingly they both shared the same thought, of how they could lay lie this for a lifetime, allow danger and threats to evaporate from existence altogether. Turning to face him, she pushed the duvet to the floor, continuing to intimately caressingly stroke her elegant fingers over every bit of his bare manly chest which never visibly became overlooked, as he battered an eyelid staring down on her sexy stimulating naked figure, rumbles of growls resonating from beyond his throat, he wasn't sure whether it was signs of hungriness or perhaps Alex may have accidentally unleashed the inner lion from within him.

_She never ceases to amaze me everything she does drives me cuckoo sexually…bugger she makes me suffer the right 'orn' in public, bet if I told her she'll only use to wind me up amusingly _

Practically staying tight-lipped and motionless as she murmured softly against his neck and scapula, feathering sweet affectionate kisses under his chin, the dominating effect she left, threatened to make Gene explode inside with desire unfortunately and disappointingly he'd already had a hard enough day with Liz's taunting phone call threats and only requested to be embraced in bed.

"Gene what's wrong?" she sat up, as he dauntingly froze, tired eyes narrowing, sweat trickled down his brow, a haunting emotion ate him up inside.

"Uhm…Its nothing get some sleep, need to be up early in the morning, find Ray and Chris…Christ I wish I hadn't put them through this in the first place…all I ever do is place my loved ones in danger and fail miserably save them" He detached himself away from her, principally dreading an overwhelming urge of something he refused to share in confidence.

"Has this happened before with your brother?" She reassuringly grasped for his hand, lifting it up, kissing his thumb and index finger twice.

"Should have written down as an autobiography book or something ...Well if you've got all night to listen to my family ramblings then yer I fill you in on the glorious details of my police years and of the Hunt family history…I never stop frightening myself.. From what I remember working at Grantham Police Station … No one respected me cruelly turned against me.. Looked up to me as if I was somehow bullshitting my way through investigation cases…" He sighed profusely, half smiling. She nudged him into confessing more.

"Alright don't need to go all bloody philosophical on me Bolls..I can just about manage to cope with your mumbo jumbo psychology analytics views ..When i was 13 I always looked out for Stu even when he kept getting knocked between four walls in the school playground… Stood up for him once roughening up a school kid's smug faced gob who threatened to take Stu's tuck money. Of course I got myself expelled a few times…he came over covered in bruises and cuts.. mam went berserk grabbed the bully's mother by the scrap of her curly hair…fought like two female British wrestlers..first me mam got in trouble spent the night in prison..got a slap on the wrists and let off cos it was her first offence…Growing up in Manchester never let you out your feet up and relax we all discovered...Stu became vulnerable ..well a stepping stone for an average bastard to trample on… Sufficiently upsetting for everyone of us drugs got uncovered in one of the bedrooms..Me being the eldest and matured brother got deliberately held responsible and acting like bad influence on Stu…"

"But the drugs weren't yours were they? I mean did you offer to sort out the drug dealer who sold your brother those drugs" Alex sympathetically queried, fingering a curl of hair, as she listened intriguingly.

"No what do you take for me!…I didn't exactly allow the scumbag weevil to riddle his way out of the situation… Stu mentioned he was ashamed of me acting egoistical and using my fists like a brute..One unfortunate night we argued massively, shortly afterwards he happened to lock himself in the bedroom refused to come out until I apologized" He gasped nervously, ebbing his weary head, eyes tightening, jaw clenching sorely, reflectively he began to wish he wasn't truly confiding in her, captivatingly he had the love of a great woman. Would she even understand how badly his flashbacks haunted him?

"I banged pounded on door, persuasively pleading for forgiveness..no sounds so presumed he'd fallen asleep early that very night…. Next morning woke up. I remember this day even from the back of me own hand ...Mam and Dad were already downstairs making breakfast… In my pyjamas I tripped over and fell on the edge of his bed.. Glanced down when you see someone so pale faced it brings a shiver of dread to your very heart… I screamed for help… Sadly he was pronounced dead so I held him with arms swore one day I'd inspire to turn out to be a well respected Detective one who doesn't precisely acquire bullcrap or bollocks of snitches or street thug scumbags who terrorized the streets of Manchester" He laid back head first on two bed pillows.

"Oh I'm sorry about your brother Gene, necessity your heart did it pour out emotionally? " Alex wiped a prickling tear away from her left eye, she felt a huge barrel of emotion and sadness for him, as he remembered.

"The funeral disconsolately bored of every last one of us, dad gave me the cold shoulder, to him I was more of the outsider, unrecognized son… hopelessly the only individual he could ever blame for the death of his favourite son" He sniffled tearfully strongly wiping them away, laying on his back, shifting lengthways and burying the left side of his face into the pillow.

"Gene are you crying?" Alex expressively felt astounded at witnessing this poignant and touching characteristics within the man she cherished and loved tenderly.

"Piss off" he grumbled tiredly,using a hand playfully pinch her upper thigh.

"I guess I'll take that as a yes then" she fully acknowledged, moving her lips upwards to leave patterned kisses over his closed eyelashes. She didn't want to nag him anymore over his personal memories of his family, it was worth leaving it alone for the time being.

**xxxx**

Chris recovered from his minor injuries( two bruised ribs and bruised ankle) overnight in Manchester Royal Hospital, conscience-stricken Dean Murray confirmed to seamlessly have a courageous heart, although blinded by greed and corruption it never stopped him from phoning for an ambulance after he walloped Chris in the back of the neck with a hardened boxer like punch.

He discharged himself immediately as soon as the male qualified doctor gave him the all clear but prescribed tablets to be taken in emergency appropriately to heal his rib injury. He was still evidently shaken by Murray's violent attack underneath the arch footpath passageway, maybe he still acted like a div for not realizing the trustworthy Grantham Detective was leading them into a perilous trap, curiosity continuously played a dominating effect on his mind as he left hospital only to be greeted by relieved Alex who practically thrw his arms around his waist.

"Oh don't mind me… Should leave you two best buddies to catch up while I stand 'ere' motionlessly like a mysterious bark tree" Gene lip pouted amusingly, leaning on the newly refurbished Audi Quattro.

"Bloody ell Guv 'ow' did yer manage to buy one of these I thought they'd stopped selling them due to less popularity..I presumed you'd own Ferrari or Lambourgini "

"Actually Christopher according to big mouth Jeremy Clarkson and that bloody Hamster git there's been a rocketing surge in numerous retro classic cars from the 1980's being reintroduced on the car markets" Gene revealing himself to be a Top Gear fan.

"Oi don't diss the Hamster Gene… If you come to think of it and you put Christopher and Hammond together they could easily pass as brothers" Alex lightly chuckled thoughtfully as she hysterically amused herself climbing inside of the car.

"Hadn't we be getting move on, a friend to save if you both haven't forgotten" Gene briskly reminded them expressing his annoyance as they certainly took time to be seated comfortably back in his favourite 1980s'car.

**xxxx**

Ray gently rubbed his sore aching wrists as Liz unhand cuffed him, covertly he aimed to throttle her throat for the damage limitations she'd put everyone through however he bravely advised himself not to because it would prove he'd be stooping to an ultimate new low.

"You gonna hand yourself over into the police authorities…We've been informed about your involvement in a murder in Spain..you can go on the run forever. The past is catching up on you much quicker than you think" Regardless of loathing her, he seen she was a loner or was mislead thoughtfully by desperation to be filthy rich and fully loaded.

"Are you gonna shut that unbearable mouth of yours love..or I'll re-handcuff you and gaffa tape your mouth up" It was as if she superstitiously read his mind.

"Its all over for you… Gene doesn't want you, at least he's had the courage to find true love, one he's swears he doesn't want to let go of. Alex is his whole world to him… You can't just wave your magic wand or click your fingers and make him come crawling back to you..love doesn't work like that anymore" Ray played mind games

"Shut up…get back from me..don't even dare touch me or I'll kick you in the groin in defence" She furiously pushed him away as he advanced on her but carefully kept his cool composure and distance.

"Oh trust me Liz does threats don't scare me…nor do they scare Gene..he knew what your motives envisioned from the moment you got married… running away from your marriage on your honeymoon very unwisely of you to do so" Ray encouragingly had an advantage over Gene's unwanted, cruel wife.

Gene, Alex and Chris approached the detailed whereabouts, kindly provided by DCI Steven Carrick from Grantham who'd agreed to settle his dispute with Gene in order to save his friend.

"You sure this is the right secluded location… maybe we should wait DCI Carrick and the back up team"

"No..I'm not endangering Raymondo's life any longer …when that vile wife of mine could be sticking her claws into him like a female bloodsucking vampire" Gene muttered, concentrating as he lead the way walking across the football playing field, secondly past the sports centre, past the shopping area and around the corner into Valley Cross road, a shortened street surrounded by plenty of trees, on closer point of view Chris spotted an brick layered arch passageway, voices could be overheard from a mile off as Gene and Alex both insisted on rushing ahead without thinking.

"Guv… Drake be careful" Chris whispered fearing he couldn't join them as he stayed well back in the background, choosing to reroute instead to get the Quattro from the Sports Centre Car Park.

**Xxxx**

Liz clumsily launched herself, wrapping an arm in strong hold around his throat, scratching his cheek with sharpened fingernails, she couldn't stand anymore mocking and wind ups, she had enough, he had it coming to him.

"Let him go Liz" a determined, fearless Gene appeared from the lightened archway of the tunnel unarmed without any weapon to accompany him, the sunshine shone brightly behind him as he neared them.

"Oh the god like figure come to save another friend, sorry darling one's got to bite the dust sooner or late. You do realize I came back for you, wanted to treasure what we shared between ourselves, an unaccounted for love and this is how you repay me by shacking up with a posh tart.. You know all too well she's not me" She bit back hissing through her teeth.

"Bollocks all you ever fluently open that trap of yours to.. Bolls" He turned to call for Alex, who already had snuck up behind Liz as she became distracted, Alex strongly clutched onto Ray's arm freeing him altogether from the demented Liz's tightening hold. She screamed in shock as she was confronted by all of them.

"Oh I don't think you'll want to mess with my girlfriend 'ere' she has one mighty great punching fist that'll confidently knock you out cold in a boxing ring" Gene grinned, feeling a flow overwhelming of confidence as a defeated Liz threw in the towel, collapsing to the floor in a heap.

"All I ever dreamed of was having millionaire lifestyle, a gorgeous husband who'd cherish me, have children with and live in a expensive luxurious villa in Madrid overlooking the nearest beach and Spanish themed shops … I frantically wanted to own you, but you bitterly rejected me…" She berated all of them as she staggered to stand up glancing up at Gene, who wasn't willing to help her stand against the metal hand railing.

"Oh You could never own me even you were one of the Loose Women which I bloody can't stand watching on telly…" Gene sarcastically implied, pacing on the spot.

"So why did you really come back, can't imagine it'd be for Gene unless you presumed he'd be willing to forgive you all the past undoing's somehow prove to be your alibi, protect you from avoiding arrest.. Time's run out for you can't carry on running from a crime" Alex questioned Liz as she stood looking upwards thoughtfully paralyzed realization kicking that being on the run wasn't an choice to any further extent.

" The Spanish guy Juan I was hoping to marry because he was attractive noticeably on impression he showed himself to be bad tempered and vain than me, after the murder happened he blackmailed me into disposing the body of his landlord by the east coast of Mallorca, I double crossed him by phoning the coastguards and finally they arrested him, Jackson was there with me, he was more of my sidekick we went on the run together in fear of Juan alerting his heavies to revengefully hunt me down across Europe.. I know the Spanish Police will want to question me because Juan would have told them of my involvement "

"How we can be sure you're telling us the truth, this maybe another one of your schemes to lure me back to you" Gene remained suspiciously untrustworthy of Liz as she smiled at him.

"Because it is you fat bastard' Liz cruelly shouted furiously at him aware of his infuriating behavior towards her.

"C'mon Gene might as well put her in the car and take her to Grantham to be questioned, hopefully Carrick will call the Spanish authorities" Ray and Alex escorted Liz from the pathway and up the steps towards where Chris may have parked the Quattro.

**Xxxx**

DCI Steven Carrick interrogated Jackson Baines in the interview room, thankful that the young man was finally willing to confess to past crimes as well as volunteer to help them in their enquiries about Liz Hunt.

"You know lad… You done good in the end, owning up not conclusively talking about your religious beliefs, trust me we've had a few them religious nutters bought in for questioning, quoting Joshua from the bible…Interview concluded at 1:45pm " DCI Carrick, finished the interview procedure by pressing his finger down on the stop button.

"So whats going to happen to me now will I erm…be fully charged for car vanadalism, lying for a suspect?" Jackson had finally endured enough, unforgiving past judgmental mistakes, ones he regretted and attempted to repay victims for the damage he caused .

"I'm sorry Jackson, we received confirmation of your apparent involvment in obtaining false passport for Liz Hunt, smuggling her back into the country I'm really sorry but that is a criminal offence plus vandalizing a car..you could be looking at maybe four - five years in prison"

"I bought shame on family it left me we know wanting to stay in touch with me" Jackson, jiggled on his chair, laying backwards as its wooden legs lifted up off the floor.

PC Graham Doyle barged in, brandishing a sheet of paper and a document file underneath his right arm.

"Guv we just had word that Liz Hunt is beinbg bought in for questioning, she's determined to confess to some other unsolved crimes" He stood firmly, keeping eye contact at a professional level.

" Christ almighty how many crimes has she committed?" He tried to make clear sense of how much of a criminal she made herself out to be.

"Well we know she personally ordered Baines to joyride cars ands as you said she demanded, he fix a fabricated passport for her…in my personal opinion I think this is should be handled by the Spanish authorities" Graham muttered, turning to leave without waiting to be dismissed.

"Doyle!" His surname called out, echoing between the four walls of the interview room.

Graham dreaded a distasteful telling off might be on the cards "yes Guv?"

"Unlike some daft buggers around this place you aren't the dozy knobhead everyone accuses you of acting like" DCI Carrick reassured him noting the expressive gratefulness within the bright energetic young colleague. "Can you take Jackson here to the cells to be fully charged, make sure you have Roger note it down in the books" Graham precisely did as he was told, escorting the depressed Baines out and towards the help desk.

**xxxx**

Overnight Liz was placed into custody, awaiting to be departed back to Spain, she'd left a letter for Gene to read, one he swore he wouldn't proceed to read, however Alex couldn't help in being curious about what she had to say,. As he and Molly went shopping early the next morning in Tesco. Alex was left at home, the television didn't help to cure her boredom, she surfed the internet checking up on the BBC News website, proudly she came across a small article on the local Manchester web page. A picture displayed of Gene wearing a darkened long length light brown coat, pouting his lips, arms folded as he posed for the media. He was congratulated for solving the two crimes that Jackson Baines confessed to, this had been agreed and allowed by DCI Carrick who accepted, whilst taking a back seat while Gene took the well dones, not once expressing jealously.

Fascinatingly as she switched the laptop off to place it on standby, upon glancing around to face the television, strangely she assumed she saw a blurred image of herself in the background of the weather report on the Local News, frozen still.

Curioisty overtook as she steadily unfolded the shortened handwritten letter, raising an eyebrow immediately by how menacingly and surprisingly kindhearted Liz portrayed herself to be.

_Dear Gene, I know you must swear at night, before you tighten your eyes closed, that you dearly wish you'd never met me, accepted my marriage proposal and how you'd enjoy running me over continuously in that bloody Quattro of yours. You were right about one thing I never loved you, I had to use for my own ruthless meanings, Sometimes in life I don't know which way I'd like to effortlessly take up the mad route, that Jim Keats had influences on me but I was bitchier enough not to let him turn me against my two restaurant friends or either the established route one I could never profusely stick to. _

_I heard about your accident a few years ago, Jackson talked about how much he hated you and how he got pleasure from seeing you writher in agony from the building, I'm sorry I never got in touch then you check how you were, Actually if I did I know how you would have reacted._

_You never dared mentioned about settling down for a undisturbed, peaceful life I always thought no other woman fortunately deserved you, had the strength to put with your insufficient disrespectful behaviour, But I can see how much Alex means to you, I never wanted to admit but I can thoroughly see how she fairly makes the better man you'd always dreamt of being so long ago._

_I've left the divorce papers with my solicitor at Goldman's Solicitors in Hyde and have contacted him to post them to you for you to fill in, I wouldn't hold you back from marrying the love of your life. _

_Don't think of me anymore, As all I dreamt of creating was a threatening exploit to unsettle you, I won't try to contact you ever again, as it would only result in me changing my behavioral thoughts and have me wanting to scratch your fiancee's eyes out_

_Take care , all the best_

_Liz xx_

Alex gasped in shock, Liz's changeable words encouragingly offered to make Gene decisively happier with the rest of his life. Hiding the letter underneath the single seated armchair, she realized she herself should be thanking the teenage lad Bradley Gerrard, who's family were next door neighbours of Gene's , Bradley had expressed an instant crush and who kept Molly entertained yesterday.

"Hello! Bolls erm some urgent help out here please" Gene shouted in through the letterbox, annoyingly expecting some help with the five heavy shopping bags still complaining about his slowly healing sore leg. Alex rushed to the door, ignoring the bags she leaned over and wrapped her arms around his waist without explaining.

"Mum you go with him next time shopping he's such a mood moaner, he wouldn't buy Cheese and Onion crisps, said they'd make his mouth dry anytime he eats them" Molly revealed, carrying one bag as she entered the house.

"Oh great two women gonna be ruling everything I do from now on, next you'll be ordering me to dress up and wear an apron for cooking and using a feather duster for cleaning around the bedroom and the living room.. You know what Bolls you're bloody insatiable never completely satisfied. Your favourite activity wriggle your fingers at me every time I put my foot down wrong " Gene grumbled nervously, gulping hugely at the prospect of it all.

"Oh Don't be such tight arse Manc Gene, Sometimes winding you is most satisfyingly pleasurable if you get my erm .,..drift" She whispered in his ear taunting him seductively, as she reached a hand down behind where he stood, reaching for two bags to carry inside, leaving him to carry the single one.

"Steady on Flashy Knickers, don't need to imaginably fry my brain with indescribable desire and lust, I can read that in a book or watch it in films" Gene smirked, playfully slapping her bum as he chased inside, adoringly.

"You two get a room... Mum i think Bradley from next door wants to me or us to come around for dinner, do you think we should, I think he's lush unlike all the other girls who think he's geeky" Molly fancied him but she wasn't going to confess to it altogether, she was still young and had a wonderful life ahead of her that was sure to be quite a journey.

"Why not, Gene what do you think?" Alex fully agreed

Gene pulled an amusing, annoyed face which indicated he might mean yes.

"I'll take that as yes then Gene" Alex chuckled in amusement.

**End of chapter and fanfic i was going to do an epilogue for this fanfic might still be leaving it open. **

**Thanks to emmylou1983 for beta reading this chapter**


	16. Chapter 16

**Unforgettable Times- Epilogue **

Although he never accurately preferred to confess fully, it was not ever in his respectful and endearing nature in doing so, their first year anniversary was almost immediately approaching, it considerably astonished him to realize that this was a long-lasting blissful and encouraging relationship he could only have dreamt of in never-ending dreams.

To celebrate, Gene surreptitiously booked them a romantic weekend in New York with the little amount of savings and cash he could only miraculously muster up from his building society account, Beforehand she'd completely persuaded him she wasn't enthusiastically favorable of traveling afar, maybe to Paris, Milan or Venice, however he secretively knew absolutely she desired to be treated marvelously, she deserved to be lavished and should take time out to put her feet up.

"Gene what are you planning?, i know you've got that sumptuous glint in your eye that tells me, you've made special reservations for anniversary that you don't want me to discover until a certain precise time" a strong-minded Alex stuck to hopefully uncovering what romantic plans he'd reserved.

"All in good timing eh Bolls… " Gene particularly enjoyed the tongue-in-cheek teasing, acknowledging her reasonable thoughtfulness feelings of questioning why he kept certain things to himself.

"Gene please tell me, I don't want to be waiting lifetime for you to reveal whatever it is, you appear to be protective over" Alex scathingly asked, playfully pinching his elbow hard as they stood side by in the kitchen.

"Alright you've automatically rubbed a wish from my magic lamp and I shall fortunately allow it….Before you unpleasantly explode with anger, how about a full weekend in New York, a stroll in Central Park and before you ask Molly agreed you deserve a short break away" Gene smirked, kissing her bare shoulder as she changed into a blouse.

"Gene you didn't have to, really I would have okay with a break away in the Lake District" She stressed at originally about him not having consulting her.

"Don't you be going getting yer knickers tangled up Bolls, I know I might not be an unequally ultimate Charming Man however despite everything else I can't help being utterly in love with you Bolly beside you do consistently bash me a lot with yer river dance style feet, dancing up my thighs and backside" Gene indirectly muttered, itching a finger over his forehead as she placed her bra in the washing machine and searched for another one, all the time exposing her breasts in full view. Consciously finding himself purposefully distracted, eyes glancing down in appreciation

" Gene eyes up here not below gazing at my breasts" She mockingly mumbled, nudging him in the elbow yet again, giving Gene a generous reason to wonder why she was very playful this morning.

"Blimey what on earth has bought this on, wait my senses happily tell me you've been watching too many late night films and that you've been watching too much of True Blood" Gene chuckled unable to hide his evident laughter.

"About this weekend away, I can't very much protest can I, you always win victoriously in the end, Oh well I'll pack our bags for the trip, I'll phone Evan and Molly back in London and let them know we've arranged this holiday last minute, Molly will be pleased then" Alex sighed, making a fast track on her plans.

**xxxx**

Upon arriving two days later in New York which was experiencing the coldest Spring in 20 years, Alex noted it'd all been quite a rush to make the flight but thankfully they'd arrived at last, luckily she'd packed plenty of jumpers and trousers to keep her warm through the cold weather.

"Gene a little help, suitcase" she shivered coldly, noticeably pointing towards his heavy suitcase in which she had to practically drag along the hotel lobby of the glamorous rich hotel as Gene became distracted by the surroundings and amazements of the near by famous locations, Times Square, Central Park and all the business districts.

"Oh Bolls leave it I'm sure some young attendant will volunteer to carry it" Gene hand whistled over towards a young Texan teenager, who was fully dressed in his dark blue uniform, a large hat covering every part of his eyes and trousers making him look dashingly smart and neat.

"Good Morning sir, Mam will you be need of assistance with your suitcases today?" He kindly offered, stepping forward his maroon cap covered half of his face , Gene thanked him.

".See Bolls what I mean, this weekend you should be putting your feet up, taking in the scenery of this city, don't be pulling that goby gloomy face, a year ago I was stunned and overjoyed when you came to see me in hospital, first thing I saw was those gorgeous cherry lips of yours and I just couldn't help myself being tempted in imagining kissing them tenderly, holding you in my welcoming arms, swearing to myself I couldn't let this second chance slip from my grasp..I've never been an opportunist when it comes to love but I know I've achieved that " Alex shed a tear as she found herself overcome with emotional feelings of serenity and contentment.

"Gene since when have you become a romantic at heart?, I always assumed you hated the word love or anything related to it" She linked an arm with his as they headed towards the lift where the lift attendant placed their suitcase in.

"Since you admitted you loved me, It still leaves butterflies swirling around in my gut" He shied away slightly, shrugging his shoulder nervously as she caressed his cheek with three fingers.

_Gene Hunt shy well I never, oh I'm so happy he's more open and ever more hopeful than he was a year ago_

"You daydreaming about me in my boxer shorts again, who knows maybe you might be for quite a worthy treat some time today" He affectionately whispered in her ear, hot fiery breath on her neck that made her body react instantly and her eyes creatively perkier, as she rested back against him.

"Gene…shhh" she giggled, placing her index finger over his lips as they turned and began to realize two other younger hotel guests were pryingly listening in to their sexy conversation in the corner of the glass lift.

Alex glanced down upon what room number they'd booked into, Room 4F, Third Floor, she displayed it to Gene, who pressed his thumb down heavily on the displayed lightened up button.

"Alright Gene no need to keep jabbing your finger on it, it's not as if it's a keyboard you can play" Alex found it all moderately entertaining watching Gene's irritation increasing, there were some things he was still persuasive need to adjust to in this eventful modern life.

"Gene Genie doesn't tolerate laughter, give it up Bolls, the laughing or I'll silence you with my tongue in your mouth" Alex's eyes widened, her composure soon developing into shyness as the words took effect. The third floor approached and as the doors opened up to allow other hotel guests to step inside the lift, Gene and Alex got out with the suitcases then searching for their hotel room.

"I really hope you haven't bought those polo neck jumpers with you because if you have I might be calling you Ray accidentally" She'd noted that Gene seemed to be taking more fashion accessories tips from his longtime friend who some times occasionally gave him unwanted jumpers when he got round to clearing out his flat.

**xxxx **

As an extra worthy treat which she wasn't aware of, two weeks earlier when Gene secretly told Molly about his planned weekend trip to New York to celebrate his one year anniversary with Alex. Alex's daughter kindly helped him overcome his difficulties in using a computer and the internet, what eagerly impressed him was an outdoor spring jazz music concert festival in Central Park, he fortunately imagined there'd be Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin and Sammy Davis Jr tribute singers, Gene knew he could never claim to be a fan of jazz or The Rat Pack. _Ah what the hell at least she'll be overjoyed attending one musical festival for the weekend_

Back in New York as the night time wore on, Gene had dressed to impress in his darkened dinner jacket, matching trousers and white shirt, he'd already given up on tying his bow tie he awaited to see what dress she'd be wearing for tonight. Alex tenderly promised him a night to remember, dinner and a stroll in the park.

"So what do you think? Not too glamorous is it?" She stood in the doorway of the large sized bathroom in a sparkly red long length dress , Gene sincerely felt butterflies in his stomach doing somersaults and gulping inside his throat , his lingering eyes glancing down from her legs up to her waist, following upwards to her perfect curves and bare shoulders.

"Erm… Stunning jesus you've made me speechless for once in my life Bolls" He struggled for anything else to say, he roared with adorable laughter before reaching for her hand to grasp and neatly linking his arm with hers as they left their hotel room.

"Gene stop checking out my breasts honestly what will any American think of you" She opinionated.

"That I'm a Lion at heart and can tackle a NFL player if they attempted to get me angry" He answered confidentially, as they walked towards the lift.

"I'd like to see you try" Alex's responded chuckling, almost tripping over in her high heel shoes.

"Careful Bolls anyone might think you've softly drunk the whole drinks cabinet in our room…"

**xxxx**

Alex gasped enthusiastically, her eyes alight predictably as Gene hand gestured, she'd follow him without constantly protesting, looking on at a glittering musical stage, she secretively concluded perhaps Gene may provide or singalong to a musical number to woo her further.

"Oh my goodness Gene you shouldn't have… You know what I've always wondered I've not had the heart and full courage to confess the knowing fact, you continue to astound me incredibly, with everything you do just to show me how much you love me endlessly" She lovingly kissed him passionately on the lips to show her approval.

"Well shall we" He smiled, leading her to two available seats right by the front of the stage. Michael Buble was presently singing on stage, entertaining the audience, singing Home, a group of loved up couples formed by the stage underneath the moonlight stars as they dazzled.

"Wanna Dance instead Bolls?" Gene sultry whispered in her ear, Alex nodded not moving her lips, hand in hand they approached by the stage.

"I thought the Gene Genie didn't dance..didn't like to show off his dance moves " She remembered from a conversation they shared so long ago, where he confessed he was more shy about approving of a dance offer at any party gathering he attended alone.

"Yeah but you in that bloody sexy dress is making urge to do things I wouldn't normally do one being dancing, A word of warning I'm no professional dancer at heart" Alex shushed him as they entwined their fingers together, moving inspiringly slower allowing the music to drift over their thoughts and minds as they swayed together so perfectly so satisfyingly contently, Alex lay her head peacefully against Gene's shoulder as he softly kissed fingertips, his eyes closed . The lyrics overfilled both their hearts contents completely.

"I love this song very much, its beautiful and touching " Gene surprisingly admitted, as Alex grinned against his shoulder almost resisting temptation to laugh out loud.

"Are you grinning Mischievous Knickers?" He whispered, giving her a raised eye as he studied her amused facial expression.

"No.. Of course I'm not why would I be? She enjoyed this adorable modern day Gene, how he grappled with technology and overcame it without wanting to bash a remote control or a laptop. Silence overcame them once more, the piano and keyboard players sounds affected every single dreams they shared.

"Marry Me Bolls" His sudden admittance was full of emotions and stronger deeper meaningful feelings, she looked back up into his eyes and seen the utter seriousness within them.

"Gene….What took you so long to propose..Of course I'll marry you…you numpty " She intimately knew instantly he'd planned this all in advance and that's why she really admired for, the Gene Genie sparkle, the glint in his eye, he reached into his pocket and retrieved a small golden ring and placed it on her finger.

"Its my mam's found it three months ago when I was taking some unwanted clothes and items to the charity shop.. Well it seems to fit you" Gene felt relieved but thankful she accepted.

"Oh Gene" she snogged him hungrily not caring who was looking on as the song finished and all eyes watched on at the newly engaged couple.

"Erm Bolls you dozy mare think we're been watching…eyes are like Big Brother's" Gene's left eye shifted sideways, sweat trickling over his forehead then the next song started up.

"I don't care… love you Gene Hunt" they celebrated fantastically, as the stars dazzled in the night sky and they danced under the moonlight.

**End of chapter**

**Hope everyone reading this fanfic enjoyed it, I have one or two others planned based around the aftermath of Episode 8 of Series 3, Centering on Gene's feelings. **


End file.
